Pure Ecstacy
by My-Immortal-Heart
Summary: At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag. In-Progress!
1. Midnight Delights

**Summary:** At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag

**Disclaimer:** of, course I don't own InuYasha! If I did Kagome and InuYasha would be together way before now and Kikyo would be dead as in six feet under.

_**Warning-**_ Lots of lemons, and lime, and fluff….so deal with it or don't read it! XD

Okay, hello peoples, I have been away for a long, long time. What can I say? Life and love got in the way... anyways, here's my newest story. Actually funny thing about this story is that I wrote this while my current boyfriend was in love with someone else (and I of course was in love with him) anyways, this is VERY losely based off our relationship. My warrior boyfriend InuYasha and I Kagome... anyways, on to the story!

* * *

**_Chapter One: Midnight Delights: _**

Kagome gasped as InuYasha sweetly licked the inside of her. She let out a cry of sweet pleasure as he sent his fingers inside her, and her sweet wet pussy that was pouring out. He pulled his fingers, out and licked them, making Kagome's eyes widen. His lips went back to her lips and he kissed her with a fierceness that made Kagome want him even more. He put his shaft near the outside of her and pushed inside going easily in, with the help of his fingers. Kagome's back arched in pain and in pleasure at the feeling of him being inside her.

InuYasha smiled at the effect he was giving Kagome…it was pure ecstasy. She gripped the sheets, as he kept pushing himself deeper inside of her making her scream out. He kept going faster and faster until they couldn't go anymore. He collapsed to the side of Kagome, both of their breathing hot and heavy. She smiled at him, and then she jumped on top of him and started to playfully and gently bite his ear. InuYasha gave a low growl, which sounded like a moan.

Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing stopped them. InuYasha growled this time, not out of pleasure, but out of annoyance. Kagome rolled over to the empty side of the bed and InuYasha got up and searched for his pants that were somewhere on the floor, mixed with Kagome's clothes. He picked up his pants and took the cell phone out of his back pocket. He looked at the screen and Kikyo's name flashed up. He answered it with a fake happiness "Hey, Kikyo." he said into the phone. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, turning to look at him. "Yeah I know….. Well, the house is a little messy…yeah, I'll be there in a couple of minutes… yeah sure…. uh-huh you too…bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Kagome.

She was lying on the bed, in all her nude glory, her arms sitting casually over her head, making him harder. He came over to the bed, tossing his phone on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Kagome got up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and started to kiss his neck; her warm naked body pressed against his. "Why don't you say a little longer? Call her back and tell here that you just found out that you are busy." Kagome said in between her light kisses. "No, if I do that then she'll know something's up. I have been spending less and less time with her, she talked to me about it yesterday. Besides, after a few hours at her apartment, I come back and then we can finish what we started." He said as he leaned his head back letting Kagome continue her bombardment of kisses.

"Well, then we are just going to have to be more sneaky." She said quietly in his ear. InuYasha leaned back and Kagome fell back softly onto the bed. InuYasha's head rested on her chest and Kagome gently played with his long silver hair. "It's not fair that she gets you, all the time." Kagome said pouting. InuYasha sat up on his elbows and looked at her. "Kagome, you get to fuck me in the morning, all night long, and even in the afternoon sometimes. And plus not to mention we text each other every day. You get me all the time." He said looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "All right, you're right I'm wrong. I submit alpha male." She said with a smile at him. InuYasha just chuckled at her smiling back, "Alpha male doesn't need to be told, he already knows." He said crawling back on top of her. "Good, then I don't need to tell you how much I want you inside of me." Kagome whispered in his ear. InuYasha just growled gently at her and Kagome laughed as they dove under the sheets.

InuYasha walked into Kikyo's apartment and saw her sitting on the couch. "Hey, sorry I'm late something came up." He said as he took of his shoes and walked over to the couch and gave her a kiss. He took one look at her face and sighed "You're mad at me aren't you?" he asked her. Kikyo sighed "What makes you think that, the fact that you were an hour late or the fact that you never seem to want to see me anymore." She said angrily turning off the television and turning to him.

"Kikyo, look I am trying I told you that things were going to get harder, didn't I?" he asked her a little mad. "Yes, but it's not just that, it's the fact that you are always hanging out with Kagome-."

"Kikyo, I told you Kagome is having a really hard time lately and I am letting her lean on me she's my friend-."

"No, you guys are always together, you're always texting her, and you spend every minute with her!" Kikyo said almost crying. "No, I do not spend every minute with her I'm here with you aren't I?" he asked her, running his hand across her cheek. "I know I just don't want to loose you." She said looking down. "I know you don't. Come on let's just watch a movie and forget about it, I have to get back early tonight, Sesshomaru's coming home tomorrow and the house is a disaster." He said letting Kikyo cuddle into him. He pressed the button on the remote and the movie started.

About half way through the movie Kikyo was out cold; apparently she had been working the night shift. And InuYasha had been texting Kagome with his free hand. They had been text fucking each other and InuYasha couldn't wait to get back to her and to what awaited him. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it was 10:04, it was time to leave. He gently shook Kikyo, who just snuggled back into his warmth. He sighed to himself, "Kikyo, you need to wake up. Come on you need to wake up, I need to go home." He whispered in her ear. Kikyo opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Why, don't you stay here tonight?" she asked him. But InuYasha knew that Kikyo didn't want to have sex, she even told him that plus he could see the fear and nervousness in her eyes. "Kikyo, I am not going to have sex with you. I told you, this is all at your pace and that I want you to be comfortable and I can tell that you are not comfortable." He told her sternly, but gently. Kikyo sighed and smiled at him "Can't hide anything from you can I?" she asked him sweetly. "No, you can't, because I am just that awesome." He said chuckling and gently kissing her lips. They both got up off the couch, and Kikyo put her arms around him. "Why don't you stay a little longer?" she asked him into his shirt. Then, InuYasha remembered that Kagome had asked him the same thing just hours ago, naked, on his bed, just waiting for him to have her. He held back a groan as he pictured in his mind what Kagome looked like when he was giving her orgasms. "I can't I have to go, I really need to clean up the house. If Sesshomaru came home and it still looked like shit," Kikyo gave him a look, telling him not to cuss, he rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, I mean still look like crap then I am screwed." He said as Kikyo was giving him pleading look to stay. His cell phone went off telling him he had a new text. He quickly looked at it, it was from Kagome, it said:_ I need to feel you inside me now! _

InuYasha shook his head and held his laugh, but he couldn't hold his smile. It drove him crazy when Kagome cussed like that in, in that way, in her voice…god he was getting hard. "Was that a text from Kagome?" she asked him, with a hurt and angry look in her eyes. "Un, no it's a perverted text from Miroku. Trust me you don't want to hear it." He said lying to her, not even blinking. _'You really, really don't want to hear it.'_ He said to himself, in his mind. "Alright, drive safely okay." He heard Kikyo's voice say softly. He smiled down at her "I will don't worry. I'll call you later okay?" he said giving her a kiss. "Alright, talk to you later honey." She said as she saw him hurriedly put on his shoes and leave. She sighed as she sat on the couch and heard his car pull out of the drive way.

Kagome smiled as she heard InuYasha screeched to a park in the drive way. She could hear him, running up the walk and her smile widened when he cursed at the front door, because he couldn't find his keys. She blew out the match that she used to light the blood red candle. InuYasha bust through the door, his pants so tight that he wanted to rip them off and he was about to, too. He walked into a house filled with candles, and rose petals that led up into his bed room. He saw Kagome standing there, in a long red see through housecoat, with a red lacey corset, and tiny red underwear. Kagome licked her lips, that didn't need any licking at all. He groaned out loud at her. Kagome giggled "Miss me?" she asked sliding her tongue over her teeth.

InuYasha looked around the room "How long do you think we have until the house burns down from the candles?" he asked coming toward her, taking off his shirt in the process. "Hours and hours and hours. You're the alpha male, you control it, and you control me." She said in a husky tone. "Damn right." He said taking control of her mouth as she took off the see through housecoat; just leaving the corset and underwear. He started to un-tie the corset and Kagome stopped him, "Wait, until we go up to your room." She said in his ear, grabbing the belt loops of his pants and pulling him with her up the stairs.

He smiled as a low possessive growl emitted from his chest. Kagome turned back to look at him when they were at the top of the stairs and jumped on him and started to kiss him, in a hungry passion. He took a step forward and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. InuYasha pressed her against his body, as he led the way to his bed room. He shut the door locking it, and he slammed Kagome back into the door, knowing that it wouldn't hurt her; it would just turn her on even more.

He started kissing down her neck and she arched her neck forward, letting him gain better access. When he got down to the corset, he smiled as he un-tied it with his teeth. Kagome giggled as she released her legs from his waist and let her feet gently touch the ground. As soon as he undid the last tie, he pulled out with his fangs and let it float to the ground, leaving the corset open and Kagome's chest heaving with delight. Kagome attacked his mouth again, InuYasha was laughing at how crazy he made her.

But, Kagome stopped and smiled at him and he had to wonder what was going on in that dirty mind of hers that he couldn't seem to get enough of. She smiled lustfully at him as she pushed him onto the bed. With the upper half of his body on the bed, Kagome bent down in front of him and started to un-do his belt using her teeth. He smiled at her, as she threw the belt behind her on the floor. She next undid his pants by using her teeth; she took his pants off using her hands though. Licking her lips, she took off his boxers using her teeth, making him close his eyes in pleasure. Then she took off his boxers and threw them with his pants on the floor littered with crimson rose petals.

He got up and pushed Kagome onto the floor, rose petals all around her, her hair flowing out on the floor. Her corset, just barley covering her nice round breast, and her nice toned legs, just waiting to be opened and just for him. He looked at her, and she rolled her eyes as she slowly and teasingly took off her corset and her underwear; letting him savor the moment. He practically jumped on top of her when her clothes were off. He pressed her body into his, loving the feeling of bare skin touching his own.

Her hot breaths on his skin just made him crazy with the need to be inside of her. He didn't even wait for pleasure; he just dove right in, watching as Kagome's head went back and her back arched as she welcomed InuYasha inside of her. Pushing in and out of her, just made him go even crazier. Kagome screamed out his name, in pleasure as he cummed inside of her.

Kagome looked at him, not the least bit tired, she was ready to go two more rounds. He got up off her smiling "Not tired yet?" he asked her as he saw her chest move up and down. "No, just out of breath." She said as she got up on her elbows, InuYasha pulled her up with a gentle force and turned her and she gently feel back on the bed. Kagome grabbed his wrist and jerked him down on top of her, letting him control her and letting him be the alpha male and she was just begging for the next round and InuYasha gladly gave into the temptation.

* * *

**Yes, lots of uber lemony goodness, and trust me it gets better all the way around story wizewink, wink Anyways, go and read chapter two and I expect reviews people, if I don't get reviews no chapter 3. I don't care if I get one review (okay I do care but I rahter have 1 review than no review at all...) so as always, R and R!**

**Love, My-Immortal-Heart**


	2. Afternoon Chats

**Summary:** At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag

**Disclaimer:** of, course I don't own InuYasha! If I did Kagome and InuYasha would be together way before now and Kikyo would be dead and she would stay dead.

_**Warning-**_ Lots of lemons, and lime, and fluff….so deal with it or don't read it!

Okay this story should have been rated M, but for some reason FanFic won't let me give it a rating of M, so be **WARNED, THIS HAS M RATING CONTENT!** So you have been WARNED, and if you like lemons read on...

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Afternoon Chats:**_

Kagome woke up to the light of the morning, turning to snuggle into the sleeping InuYasha. She saw the mess they had made from their activities form last night. InuYasha gave her yet another orgasm, but this time with his mouth. Kagome pushed him off her and they used the wall as their support.

Then, as they finished another round on the wall, Kagome got on her knees and gave InuYasha the best blow job ever. Then InuYasha and Kagome went to the floor again. After that they were exhausted, sweat dripping, breaths heavy, InuYasha picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled the sheets over them, Kagome was already asleep.

She smiled as she thought of all the naughty things that they would do once he woke up. Kagome looked over InuYasha's body to look at the alarm clock; it was 9:00 am. She sighed as she, rested her head on his lower chest. Her eyes softened, as she looked at InuYasha's sleeping body, his sexy sleeping body. God, she wanted him to wake up; she was getting wet just looking at him. Kagome bit her bottom lip and gently tucked a piece of stay hair, behind his ear. Kagome traced InuYasha's lips with her finger and she watched as his eyes fluttered open.

InuYasha gave her a sleepy smile, as he looked at the alarm clock himself. He smiled as he gave her a lusty look, and pulled her on top of him. "What dirty thoughts have you been thinking?" Kagome asked him in between, giving him small kisses on his lips. "You and sex." He said, running his fingers down her back, giving her shivers. "Is that all you ever think about? Sex and me?" she asked him, pulling away from him, with a fake upsetness. "No, I think about food too." He said kissing her.

Kagome pulled away quickly and try to struggle out of InuYasha's hands. "Hey, babe what's wrong?" he asked worried. Kagome turned to face him, "You didn't use a condom, last night did you?" she asked him in an almost frantic voice. He gave her a questioning look "No, I didn't have time to-."

"Shit!" Kagome yelled out jumping out of InuYasha's arms, not even bothering to cover her naked self up. She unlocked InuYasha's door and ran into the hallway, rushing into the bathroom. InuYasha swore as he got up and found his pants throwing them on and running out the door himself. He pounded on the bathroom door, Kagome had locked it.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" he asked her and he heard a crashing noise. "Kagome?" he asked worried, he heard Kagome unlock the door. He burst through and saw a glass cup shattered on the floor. "I'm sorry." She said quietly picking up the shards and putting them into the hand towel. InuYasha put his hand over the towel and over her shaking hands. "Kagome, what is going on?" he asked her. "Well, you didn't use a condom, so I had to take the morning after pill." She said in a quiet tone, looking at the floor.

"I thought you were on the pill?" he asked her seriously. "I am, it's just really close to that time of the month, and we can't afford to get pregnant. You know with you dating Kikyo and all." She said with a sigh, as she stood up, putting the towel into the sink. InuYasha sighed, knowing that Kagome wouldn't mind having a kid, she loved kids and she was great with them. Kagome was only taking the pill for him, but she was right they both couldn't afford having a kid, at least not together…not right now anyways.

Kagome pulled a big towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself. InuYasha pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on her head. "I know you want kids and I know it's hard, but… I don't know." InuYasha said, he felt bad by the fact that he wanted to date Kikyo, but he just couldn't get enough of Kagome. "InuYasha, I already told you I am willing to sacrifice anything, just to have you. Even if that means being your dirty mistress for the rest of my life." She said sweetly to him. InuYasha looked into her eyes, seeing that she would never turn back on her promise she had made. He sighed "I know, but it's just-."

Kagome placed a finger over his lips, "Let's not talk about, and let's do something about it." She said giggling lightly. InuYasha smiled knowing what she meant. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the bathroom. They were in the hallway, when the front door was being unlocked. But before they could run into InuYasha's room the door swung open.

Miroku smiled at them devilishly "Well, aren't we horny in the mornings?" He asked as InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him, making sure Miroku didn't see anything part of Kagome. "You gave him a goddamned key?" she hissed at InuYasha. "Well, I didn't think he would be knocking at my door this early in the morning." He hissed back at her. "You know that I can hear you two right?" he told them. InuYasha and Kagome turned to him, Kagome gracefully got out of InuYasha's arms, towel snuggly wrapped around her. "I'm going to get dressed." She said as she slipped into InuYasha's bedroom. Miroku looked around the room, noticing the candles and rose petals, as InuYasha came down the stairs.

"Well, somebody was busy last night." Miroku said laughing as he sat down in a chair. InuYasha glared at him as he lounged back into the couch. "Can it Miroku, what the hell are you doing here anyways?" he asked him roughly. Miroku chuckled at him "In the heat of last night's sex, did you forget that Sesshomaru is coming home today?" he asked InuYasha. InuYasha jumped out of his chair. "Fuck, I forgot about that. Help me clean up." He said as he quickly started picking up rose petals. "What's Kagome going to do when you tell her that she has to leave until Sesshomaru leaves again?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

InuYasha paused for a second "What do ya mean?" InuYasha asked him. "All I mean is that, since Kagome has been living here, where is she going to live when Sesshomaru comes?" Miroku asked him. InuYasha smiled "She's staying with you and Sango, remember? Looks like you and Sango are going to have to keep the noise down when you guys fuck." InuYasha said laughing at Miroku's face. "Ah, but here's the beauty of that; Sango has a spare room upstairs. So Sango and I can make all the loud noise that we want downstairs and Kagome gets the upstairs." Miroku said with a smirk on his face. InuYasha frowned and glared at him. InuYasha threw his fist full of rose petals at Miroku. "I'll be back; I'm going to get a trash bag." InuYasha said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and violently pulled out a trash bag. He banged the door shut and walked back in throwing the bag at Miroku. "I'll be back I'm going to go check on Kagome."

InuYasha ran up the stairs and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. Kagome had on her red corset and underwear, and she was picking up the rose petals that covered the floor. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Kagome smiled leaned against him "How long is your brother going to be here?" she asked with a sigh. "As long as he wants, usual a day or two, sometimes three. He's only here to check things out, his girl is in Kyoto and he can't stay away from her for too long. Besides, it will give you time to spend with you Sango I think she misses you." InuYasha said then started giving her kisses down her neck.

Kagome giggled "Yeah, but I think she likes hearing abut my crazy love slash sex life more than anything. I think it gives her ideas on how to make her sex life more interesting." InuYasha laughed too, and let Kagome go. She put the rose petals that were in her hand in a pile on InuYasha's desk. "Maybe that's why Miroku seems to know so much about what we do?" he asked curious. Kagome laughed as she started to put on her shirt and jeans form the day before. She went to InuYasha's closet and pulled out one of his sweatshirts and a pair of his boxers and put it in her book pack.

InuYasha gave her a questioning look and came over to her as he put his collection of rose petals on his bed. "What are you stealing my clothes for huh?" he asked her. Kagome blushed a little "I don't like being alone you know that and I don't know I feel a little better, if I had some of you with me. Besides I like how you smell, it smells like home; you're home." Inuyasha gave a grin; Kagome was sentimental like that; she was the type of girl who would give the world for the people she loved. Kagome was also the type of girl who lived in that fantasy world waiting for her prince, but she gave all that up, because she had InuYasha, maybe not in a boyfriend way, but something was better than nothing.

"Sorry." Kagome said quietly under her breath as she zipped up the back pack, putting it on her shoulder. "What are you sorry for?" he asked her. "I don't know, being…"

"For being you, Kags its okay you don't have to say you're sorry." InuYasha said coming over and kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I know, sorry I mean okay." InuYasha smiled "That's my girl and I don't mean to be a dick, but you gotta go before Sesshomaru comes home or were both screwed." He said pushing her gently towards the door. "Keep doing this and I may never come back." Kagome said in a lusty voice, InuYasha groaned and went towards Kagome and grabbed her kissing her.

Miroku went up the stairs and walked in on InuYasha and Kagome making out, on InuYasha's bed. "Not to be rude but Sesshomaru will be here in an hour." InuYasha jumped off the bed "Holy Shit!" he screamed while running down the stairs. Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and laughed. "So, I hear from InuYasha that your sex life sounds a lot like mine." Kagome said as she got off the bed and fixed her shirt.

Miroku chuckled "Yeah, well the better your sex life the better my sex life gets." He said with a shrug. Kagome hit his arm, "Well I gotta go, I guess I'll be seeing you later. Ja Ne." Kagome said as she left the room and went down the stairs. Miroku sighed and shook his head "They are both way in over their heads." He said as he left the room after Kagome.

Kagome gave InuYasha a kiss, and grabbed his balls before leaving. He gave her a chuckle as she walked out the door "What the hell was that for?" he asked her with a huff. "I don't know I just felt like doing it I guess." She said as she opened the door and stood in the door way. InuYasha growled and ran over to her and picked her up, kissing her one last time. Kagome broke the heated kiss "Okay I really have to go now." She said as he put her down. "Alright, get going." He said playfully as he smacked her ass as she left. She turned to face him, mouth open "Hey you grabbed my balls first; I am just making the playing field even." Kagome ran her tongue over her teeth in response. "Bye, alpha male." Kagome said swaying her hips as she left, making InuYasha growl huskily as he watched her leave.

Miroku came up behind him "You know that if you hurt Kagome, it's not only me that's coming after you its Sango and maybe even Sesshomaru." InuYasha grunted "Meh, I know that. Now help pick this shit up." InuYasha said slamming the door shut.

"So Kagome did the rose petals work?" Sango asked as she came in and handed Kagome a beer. "Yeah, three rounds and my fucking god, it was fabulous. I'll tell you all the little horny details so maybe you can try them on Miroku." Kagome said with an evil smile as they both started laughing. "Well, if it helps you Kaggie it helps me. So what happened and don't leave out any of the details." Sango said.

Kagome blushed a little "Well, when InuYasha was away and at Kikyo's, I went out and bought a hundred red roses and put the petals all around the house. I also bought all these red and white candles. I went back to the house and used the rose petals on the ground starting from the front door to the bedroom and I had candles lit along the way. InuYasha came home early and I it was so funny, he was driving so fast that he car screeched in the driveway and you know how much he loves that car, it's his "baby". Anyways so he bursts through the door, his dick I swear is about to burst through his pants!" Kagome said as they both started laughing; Sango fell off her bed she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my fucking god, he must be huge!" Sango said as she started laughing so hard she was crying. "You have no idea!" Kagome said, trying to calm down. "Anyways, he's as hard as ever and he walk through the door looks around and sees the rose petals and candles and then he sees me in that red corset and underwear I bought at Victoria Secret. I licked my lips and he groaned out loud, I love when he does that, it's so fucking hot. So he groans and I say in this sultry voice "Miss me?" And then I ran my tongue over my lips. He looked around the house again and said "How long do you think we have before the candles burn down the house?"

"And what did you tell him?" Sango asked taking a swig from her beer. Kagome smiled wickedly "I told him "Hours and hours and hours. " And you know how he likes being in control so I said "You're the alpha male, you control it, you control me" and then he says in this sexy, husky voice "Damn right." And then we kissed in one of those I need you more then life kisses. And then he stopped and started untying the corset with his teeth." Kagome said as Sango almost spit out her beer. "Are you serious? He was going fuck you on the stairs? Damn." She said.

"I know, but then I stopped him and told him that he had to wait until we got upstairs and then I grabbed his belt loops and led him up the stairs while my baby doggie boy growled. And then to turn him on even more, I kissed him wildly when we reached the top of the stairs Well InuYasha took an unexpected step forward so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked the rest of the way to his bedroom. Well anyways to make a long sex night shorter, he untied the corset with his teeth. And I proceeded to undo his belt with my teeth and I also undid his Pants with my teeth. Do you know how hard that is to do? Well anyways we went to the floor which like his whole entire room was filled with rose petals and red candles I took off my corset and we made love until we couldn't breathe anymore." Kagome said dramatically.

"Kagome, you are such a drama queen." Sango said as she set her empty bottle of beer down. Kagome laughed "Yeah, I know but hey Inu like me that way." Sango nodded her head "So how did you get him to leave Kikyo's early?" Kagome smiled evilly "Well, you know how we text each other all the time. Well, I just sent him so very…erotic text messages and he just came home early." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. Sango frowned "Kagome you do know that he is cheating on his girlfriend, with you." Kagome said and rolled her eyes "Yeah, I know that we shouldn't be doing this, and I know that I should look for some guy who wants to show the whole world that I'm his girl and not hide me away. Inu's only doing this because first of all Sesshomaru and second of all he feels indebted to Kikyo. He promised her when they were younger that he would marry her. He's sweet like that, also he feels like he has to take care of her. But he wants to be with me, it's just…sigh…it's just not the right time that's all." Kagome said looking down at the floor.

Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up "I know Kaggie; I just don't want you getting hurt alright? I worry about ya kid!" Sango said as she ruffled Kagome's hair "Just because you are two years older than me doesn't mean you can call me a kid." Kagome said as she crossed her arms and glared at Sango. "Yes it does." Sango said with a smile, nodding vigorously. Kagome grabbed a pillow and threw at Sango, who laughed and threw another pillow back at Kagome.

InuYasha cursed as he heard the front door open. Miroku had helped him clean up; it had taken them five hours. They cleaned up all the roses and candles; vacuumed the whole house including the stairs. They polished the hard wood floors and dusted the house. Miroku let in a hurry about an hour ago; his cell phone rang and it was Sango, begging him to get some chocolate chip cookie dough and some whipped cream for later. InuYasha just laughed as Miroku ran out the door to the store; his tires screeching as he left.

InuYasha quickly put on a clean t-shirt and ran out of his room; to more or less great his older brother. Sesshomaru looked up as InuYasha came down the stairs, loudly. "Ah, InuYasha I see you're actually clean. Did Kikyo or Kagome have anything to do with that?" Sesshomaru asked as InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked anger in his voice. Sesshomaru gave a cold laugh "Did you really think that you could hide anything from me? I am a full dog demon InuYasha; a simply cleaning and masking of you and Kagome's scent didn't do any good I can still smell it. And from the smell of things you and Kagome have been mating each other for some time now." InuYasha growled "We haven't mated damn it and stay out of my life."

Sesshomaru smiled "It's kind of hard to when the smell is so strong. You're lucky that Kikyo isn't a demon or even a half demon or else you would be dead. I do not approve of what you are doing, but Kagome is aloud to stay if she wishes. Just because you have to hide her doesn't mean that she has to leave; you can call her and tell her that is welcome back. Besides I want to talk to her, we have some business to talk about; with the case and all." Sesshomaru said and InuYasha nodded, digging his nails into his palms; trying to contain his anger. "Well, it will have to wait until tomorrow Kikyo is coming over tonight; we are all having dinner." InuYasha said seething. Sesshomaru's eye brow arched "All?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Yes," InuYasha said nodding coldly at his brother. "All of us, Kikyo wants to see you I think she thinks that we are getting more serious or something because she wants to talk to you." Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, it won't be just Kikyo, yourself and I. We have two new additions to the family." Now, it was InuYasha's turn to raise his eye brow. Sesshomaru turned around and walked to the door and opened it standing on the front porch was a young demoness and in her arms a baby. Sesshomaru nodded his head and the two walked in. Sesshomaru closed the door and Put a possive and protective arm around the demoness. "This is Rin Tashio she is my wife and mate and this is our baby girl Sora. So, you will have Rin, Kikyo, yourself and me at the table tonight." InuYasha smiled "Damn, well I never thought that I would see the day that Sesshomaru would ever get married, ever." Rin gave InuYasha a death glare and he took a step back. Sesshomaru chuckled at Rin. "I rather you not cuss around Sora I don't want her picking up any bad habits from you or Sesshomaru." And now it was InuYasha's turn to laugh at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and InuYasha started chuckling softly to himself.

InuYasha walked up to Rin and looked down at the baby girl demon; wrapped up in a sky blue blanket. She was sleeping; wearing Sesshomaru's markings, but she had light blue hair, like Rin's. "Cute kid didn't think Sesshomaru had the genes, but she most likely got all of it from Rin." Rin chuckled and Sesshomaru growled again, but this time softer. InuYasha laughed and smiled "Nice to meet you Rin and welcome to the family. Now if you will excuse me I have a dinner to order." Rin smiled at him as he rushed off. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru "I thought you said that he was going to be rude; he was really sweet." She said as she started to coo the waking baby. Sesshomaru nodded his head "Maybe, Kagome isn't that bad for him after all." Rin looked up at him "Who's Kagome?" she asked him innocently. Sesshomaru laughed "InuYasha's friend that has recently become a friend with very good benefits." He said with a small smile.

* * *

Alright, Chapter Two is done, WOO! Alright so Chapter Three should be up tomorrow, unless my Warrior Boyfriend decides to distract me, then it might be the day after, but I'll up-date a lot quicker than I did with my other story. Anyways... always R + R!

**Sora** Sky in Japanese

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	3. Dinner and A Show

**Summary:** At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag

**Disclaimer:** of, course I don't own InuYasha! If I did Kagome and InuYasha would be together way before now and Kikyo would be dead and she would stay dead.

_**Warning-**_ Lots of lemons, and lime, and fluff….so deal with it or don't read it!

**Special Thanks To: **AngelFire85, Samurai Fish, beautifulyreal, Inufan24-7, SexyInu, Rayn Lake, and Mysterious-Moon06 for reviewing!

_AngelFire85:_ I do write for the love of the story (I first wrote this for my boyfriend), but I wanted reviews to make sure that I was posting a story that people actually like and want to read.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Dinner and A Show:**_

InuYasha went into the kitchen and ran through the white double swinging doors. All three cooks stopped and looked up at him "At what do we owe this pleasure Mr. Tashio?" the head cook, Odoroki, asked him with a smile. InuYasha smiled lightly and gave a chuckle "Well, instead of just three, there will be four. Thanks, Odoroki." InuYasha said in a hurry then left. Odoroki just shook her head and went back to work.

InuYasha ran up the stairs and into his bed room, shutting the door. He took a deep breath in and out; okay first to call Kagome then Kikyo…or maybe he should call Kikyo then Kagome. No, no he would call Kagome first so, he could talk to Kikyo about time to come over and leave. Or…ah, hell he was just going to call Kagome. He took out his cell phone and looked up her number and waited for the dial tone. "Moshi, moshi." A groggy Kagome answered. InuYasha chuckled into the phone. "Did I wake you?" he asked her in a playful tone. "Yeah, well I was sleeping; you tend to keep me up at night, all night long. Anyways, what did ya call for?" she asked her voice instantly lighter and more awake.

"I called because, Sesshomaru knows and surprisingly he's okay with it and he said that you can come over; he also wants you to come over to talk about the case, apparently something new has come up." He heard Kagome sigh at the sound of the court case that she was going through. "All right then, I'll come over right away." She said. "Well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Kikyo wanted to have dinner when Sesshomaru came over, so you can't come over tonight, sorry." He said, he heard Kagome sigh on the other side. "It's okay; I'll just come over tomorrow, good night InuYasha sweet dreams." Kagome said in a lusty voice which made InuYasha gulp a little."Good night Kagome." He said then he hung up. He walked over and sat down on his bed, on which Kagome was just laying down on that morning. He suppressed a grunt as he felt his pants tightening and dialed Kikyo's number and once again waited for the dial tone.

"Hey, babe." Came Kikyo's voice when she answered. "Hey, Sesshomaru came in and he has a wife and a kid." InuYasha heard Kikyo's awww, on the other end when he said that Sesshomaru had a wife and a kid. "That is so sweet, I wonder who he's married too. I bet she is a cold as he is, ne?" she asked in a kiddy voice. InuYasha chuckled, if one thing that InuYasha did love about Kikyo was that she could act like a kid when she wanted and wasn't afraid to do it either. "No, he actually has a mate that is warm blooded, but you can be the judge of that when you come over." He said in a more serious voice. "Okay, well I will be over in an hour or two, see you then, I love you." She said in a happy voice. "Love you too." He said then he hung up. He threw his cell phone on his bed and ran his hands threw his hair and sighed. Then he got up off his bed and went to take a cold shower.

**Later on that Evening:**

The doorbell rang and InuYasha ran down the stairs, he opened the door up and there stood Kikyo in a nice black dress, that came up past her knees and it had a V neck, which showed a little cleavage. InuYasha smiled at her and greeted her with a kiss. "You look handsome as always InuYasha." Kikyo said. "And you look beautiful." He said as she walked in. InuYasha put his arm around her waist and lead her to the living room. "So, where are Sesshomaru and his wife? I want to meet the woman who warmed Sesshomaru's cold heart." She said as they sat down on the couch. "I don't know where the Ice Prince is, maybe he's off-."

"I am right here little brother and I would prefer that you didn't finish that sentence in front of Sora." He said as he came over to the two on the couch. Kikyo got up and saw Sesshomaru and a demoness standing beside him. The demoness was about a foot shorter than Sesshomaru and had light blue hair and she had one dark blue stripe where Sesshomaru had two maroon ones. She was very elegant and she was holding a blue blanket, apparently the theme with was blue. "Who's Sora?" Kikyo asked Sesshomaru. "Sora is our baby daughter." Sesshomaru said as he returned Kikyo's hug. "Can I see her?" Kikyo asked Rin. "Yes, you can. I'm Rin by the way and you must be Kikyo." Rin said as she handed Sora to Kikyo.

Kikyo went to the couch and sat down with Sora in her arms and her face absloutly glowed with happiness. _"That's what she wants._" InuYasha thought to himself. _"It's also what Kagome wants and can't have, because of me and Kikyo."_ He thought miserably feeling bad about what he was doing to both Kikyo and Kagome. He got up "Hey, I'm going to go check on the food. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he quickly walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru "What's up with him? He's acting weird." She said in a worried as Rin came over and took Sora back into her arms. Sesshomaru shrugged, but had a small smile hidden in those golden eyes of his. "My theory is that he has some thinking to do." Then all of the sudden the door bell rang. "Ah, right on time." He said as he walked to the door and opened it up. "Hey, Sesshomaru I expected to see InuYasha open the door. Hope I'm dressed okay on the phone you said that there was a dinner before hand." She said as Sesshomaru stepped aside and let Kagome through. Just then InuYasha came into the living room, looking aggravated. "Sesshomaru, why the hell did you tell Odoroki that they were fie people eating, when they are only four?!" he said yelling, but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw Kagome and froze, _"No fucking way."_ He said to himself. His current girlfriend and his best friend turned lover in the same room…shit. InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru. "You and me in the kitchen now!" he said in a growl. Sesshomaru just chuckled and walked behind InuYasha to the kitchen. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and put on her best face in front of Kikyo, the best friend and only best friend to InuYasha nothing less and defiantly nothing more. "Hey Kikyo, long time no see." Kagome said as she hugged Kikyo, pretending to mean what she said and apparently she was doing a pretty damn good job, because Kikyo was buying it. "Yeah, it seems like it's been forever, but you seem to be hanging out with InuYasha a lot lately. It's almost like you see him more than I do." Kikyo's voice sounded defensive and Kagome heard it, loud and clear. "No, it just seems like it. If I am over here I am usually doing something for Sesshomaru. Usually working on the case." Kagome said quickly lying to hide what she wished she didn't have to. "But Sesshomaru's been away how could you be doing stuff for him?" Kikyo asked her and Kagome gulped. "Well, we do phone conferences you know." She said, keeping her cool. She had been lying for years about what her and InuYasha were and did, so it was easy to slip into another lie.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck were you thinking? Inviting Kagome over when I have Kikyo over here too! Goddamnit Sesshomaru, I am already under a lot of stress with everything and now you have to add the fact that-."

"That you are in two relationships that is not healthy for you or them. I am telling you to make a decision. You choose either Kikyo or Kagome." He said all too calmly.

"Stay the fuck out of my life! I didn't get into yours when you decided to go off and get married. Let me guess, you got her pregnant first and then you got married. And don't you fucking lie to me I can smell how long ago you mated on you, it was only three weeks ago and Sora is at least one month old." InuYasha yelled back, cooling off a little. Sesshomaru put his hand around InuYasha's neck, and red bleeded into his eyes and InuYasha just laughed, Sesshomaru slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever say anything like that about Rin or Sora ever again!" Sesshomaru said through a growl, teeth clenched. "Then don't ever fuck with my life again." InuYasha said back. Sesshomaru growled in response and let InuYasha go, leaving the room. InuYasha went in after him, when he walked in he saw Kagome sitting down on the couch with the baby in her arms. Kagome was looked up at InuYasha and smiled, a sweet soft smile. Not her lusty I need you to fuck me now smile; it was her I am the happiest person in the world and nothing can get better than this smile, and it positively made InuYasha melt.

Rin saw this and saw Kikyo watching InuYasha and Kagome. "Okay, I'll take Sora now and put her to bed so we can get dinner started, um Kikyo why don't you help me. I think that Sesshomaru and Kagome need to talk about the case." Rin said as she took Sora out of Kagome's arms. Kikyo nodded excitedly and gave InuYasha a kiss on his cheek making Kagome boil with envy and jealousy, even though she didn't show it. Kikyo walked with Rin and Sora to the nursery that was just downstairs. As soon as Kikyo was out of ear shot Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha and Kagome, both were sitting on the couch side by side.

Kagome was looking anywhere, but Sesshomaru. "Kagome, about the case," Kagome stiffened up and InuYasha put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Naraku has come out of hiding and making a statement that you came on to him."

"All because I sing at a bar, that's why isn't, damn it. I try and make a living singing, then I almost get rapped and constantly sexual harassed and assaulted and when I finally decide to do something about it, it bites me in the ass!" Kagome practically yelled. "Well, not only that but he has said that he sold you some drugs." Sesshomaru said sitting down in a white leather chair. "He did not damnit! I found him smuggling crack and pot and he caught me smoking a cigarette once! Once damnit!" she said yelling losing any control she had over her emotions. "Shhh, Kagome it's okay. Calm down stop yelling." InuYasha said in her ear in a commanding voice, but it held softness to it. Kagome nodded, InuYasha was the only person that she ever listened to. Well, yeah she did listen to advice, but if InuYasha had asked her to jump off a cliff, she would have done it without a second thought.

InuYasha gave her a kiss on her head, Sesshomaru's ear twitched "They are coming back so I suggest that you separate until later." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and InuYasha and Kagome quickly jumped apart from each other, InuYasha stood up and Kagome stayed on the couch, resting her head in her hand. Kikyo and Rin came back into the room all smiles; Rin went over to Kagome and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, Kagome are you feeling okay?" Rin asked worried about her. Kagome smiled "Yeah, just soaking in all the news; letting reality sink in and all too quickly too." Kagome said as she got up and Rin did also. "All right, well then let's eat!" Rin said in all too happy and hyper tone.

Kagome was sitting grinding her teeth, because Kikyo was being all lovey dovey over InuYasha,_ her_ InuYasha. Well technically not her InuYasha, but he was pretty damn close. And why couldn't he just dump Kikyo and date her? Well, Kagome already knew that, he loved Kikyo, but couldn't get enough of Kagome. But it didn't matter, just as long as he was there and he acted like he liked her and couldn't get enough of her, she was fine. But it made her blood boil when she saw them two together; just like how they would act except they were a little more aggressive and sexual. Kagome was quiet as she picked at her food and listened to the chatter between Kikyo and Rin; InuYasha and Sesshomaru in a conversation of their own. She felt out of place and like a third wheel and she just wanted to scream and run away, but she didn't she sat there like a good girl, but on her big girl smile and kept all of her thoughts to herself and keeping all her thoughts and feelings to herself was burning her alive from the inside.

"So, Kagome what about you, do you have anyone special?" Kikyo asked her and InuYasha, Rin and Sesshomaru looked up at her waiting to see how she would answer. Kagome smiled and took a sip of her white wine. "Well, not really I am more trying to get through day by day with the case and all. Actually I am working on writing a book, but it's taken up most of my time. I want to get it finished, so there's no time for any serious relationships." She said without blinking an eyelash. Kagome was starting to get this lying thing down; she was becoming quite good at it. "So, what is your story about?" Kikyo asked again and Kagome could feel that Kikyo was trying to find out something. "Well, I don't really know yet it's more like a working progress. I write until I can't write anymore and some days I don't write at all. It depends on how well my muse is that day." She said then took another sip of her wine.

Kikyo nodded and turned to InuYasha "Hey maybe you should set her up with one of your friends. It might help with your muse, don't you think Kagome?" Kikyo asked them both. InuYasha and Kagome locked eyes with each other and Kagome's eyes were exhausted, from the sex or from all the lies, but he couldn't tell but it was probably from both. Kagome looked down at her plate, "I don't really need any guy's right now they would just distract me anyways." Kagome said in a quiet and tired tone. "Oh, alright." Kikyo said as she put her fork on her plate. The table was quite for a few mintues, the only sound was silverware clakcing against white china plates. "Well, if everyone is done I think I will go get the dessert." Sesshomaru said breaking the silence. Everyone nodded and got up and put their plates on a silver tray. Sesshomaru went through the double doors and came back out with a tray of strawberry tarts. Kagome smiled wickedly to InuYasha, without smiling at him looking at him from the corner of her eye. InuYasha knew that smile that was her I am getting horny smile and he knew it all too well.

InuYasha gave Kagome an all knowing smile, telling her that he was thinking the same thing. Sex, after Kikyo left, a perfect ending to an almost perfect dinner. Kagome took the strawberry tart with a smile and ate it, seductively, very seductively. InuYasha was sitting uncomfortably, he was watching Kagome eat the starwberry tart and it was making his cock hard. He decided to open his legs up to make it more comfortable and his right knee hit Kikyo's and his left knee rested against Kagome's, which made it all the worse. His sexual senses doubled over and he could feel his dick tightening even more. He quickly finished his strawberry tart and saw Kagome get up to put her empty plate away going into the kitchen; it was an open invitation. He got up quickly and followed after her into another part of the dining room that served as a branch of the kitchen. It was blocked off by a wall so when you went into the kitchen no one could see anything, unless you cam around the corner. Kagome knew InuYasha was following her and she threw her plate into the sink and greedily kissed InuYasha on the mouth. InuYasha put his hands around her lower waist then as the kiss depended his hands slid down to her ass. And it made her moan, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifter her up on the counter.

Kagome and InuYasha pulled away from the kiss and Kagome rested her head on his and he gently moved his fingers up her thigh, making Kagome smile and moan lightly in his ear and then she bit his ear gently.

They heard a cough and they both looked at the entrance to see Rin standing there with a smile on her face. Kagome's face turned red and she jumped off the counter and fixed the ruffles in her dress. Rin chuckled "If I were you two, I would be more careful, that could have been Kikyo and then you would have both been in deep trouble." She said as she put her plate in the sink and she walked out silently. InuYasha turned to Kagome and gave her a kiss and then he pulled away lightly brushing his lips over hers. "We will continue this later okay." He said then he left, leaving Kagome breathless and hot.

InuYasha walked out and went into the living room, where Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Rin were sitting and talking. When Kikyo saw him she got up and kissed him deeply and it surprised him and he got into it. He heard Kagome walk in and stopped the kiss, but instead of seeing her pale and upset, he saw a fake smile and eyes that were hurting with pain at seeing that. He brushed it off though; he knew that was how it was going to be. "Well, that was a goodbye kiss I have to get up early tomorrow. It was nice to see you again Sesshomaru, Kagome, and it was nice to meet you Rin. Sayonara, everyone." Kikyo said as she took InuYasha's hand and walked to the door. InuYasha helped Kikyo put her coat on and he walked outside with her.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the door shut and she slumped down on the couch. "Damn that was close." She said in a relieved voice. "Yes, yes it was you and InuYasha need to be more careful. That is if you two intend to carry on with this." Sesshomaru said rather coolly. Kagome glared at him "What do you mean if we intend to carry on with this?" Kagome asked him, sitting up. "I mean that if you two decide to continue on with this, this affair that you two are having." He said in an even colder voice. Kagome was seething with anger "Stay out of my life and InuYasha's; it's our life not ours so stay out! And what the hell where you thinking inviting me and Kikyo to the same dinner?!" Kagome said yelling at him, almost to the point of screaming. Sesshomaru might have good intentions, but his approach was sometimes questionable. "I was thinking that maybe InuYasha would finally come clean with Kikyo, but as it seems from what Rin told me that isn't true. How long do you think that you to can keep this up? How long do you think InuYasha is going to do this with you?" he asked her. Kagome froze as she heard the same questions she had asked herself so many times come out of the demon lord's mouth. "I don't know, but I am not going to think about it until I get there." She said in a quite determined voice, her fighting spirit gone.

InuYasha put his arm around Kikyo's waist as they walked out to her car. "InuYasha, do you love me?" she asked him. "Yes, of course why?" he asked her as they stopped in front of her car. "I don't know it's just-."

"Not, the Kagome thing again, look I already told you she is going through a really hard time and she's my friend and she needs me. I love you okay, I love you." He said as he brought her into a hug. "I know, I know, I worry too much. I love you InuYasha." She said as she kissed him and deeply again, taken InuYasha back. He pulled away from the kiss, why was Kikyo being this forward all of the sudden it wasn't like her at all. "Well, I better get going Sesshomaru, Kagome, and I have to talk about the case so Kagome can go home." He said then he kissed her forehead and ran into the house. Kikyo sighed and wondered fInuYasha liked her being forward or not. She shrugged it off and got into her car and drove off.

When InuYasha came in from outside, he saw a pale Kagome and a too calm Sesshomaru. "What the fuck did you say to her Sesshomaru?" he asked getting defensive coming over to her and gently sitting her down on the couch. "Just the truth, well Rin and I will be retiring to bed. Good Night InuYasha, Kagome." He said as he got up and practical ran out of the living room with Rin in tow. Kagome sighed and InuYasha looked over at her "What did Sesshomaru say to you?" InuYasha asked kneeling in front of her. "He just said something's that I was thinking, but I'm too afraid to ask and I'm too afraid of the answers." She said quietly. "But, it doesn't matter, because I am feeling cold, do you think you could warm me up?" she said in a sultry voice, changing the subject. Her question made InuYasha smirk; he got up to her face to where their noses where touching and said huskily "I think I can help you with that." Then he ran his fingers up Kagome's leg again, and it made her melt at his touch. Kagome smiled at him, "Let's continue this upstairs." She said in a husky tone.

InuYasha growled in a ruff tone and picked her up and Kagome instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against his member as they went up the stairs kissing each other deeply and passionately. InuYasha's door was open and once they got inside he slammed the door shut and slammed Kagome against the wall and her legs gripped tighter on him. InuYasha let Kagome's feet fall on the floor and he unzipped her dress in a hurry and Kagome took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, practically ripping his boxers off. InuYasha on the other hand literally took his claws and ripped Kagome's thong off.

Kagome jumped onto InuYasha wrapping her legs around his hips, and she could feel his errection against her and it sent shivers down her spine and it excited her to no end. InuYasha felt her do that and it sent him over the edge of excitement. InuYasha pinned Kagome against the wall this time and he held both of her hands with his one. Kagome smiled as her chest moved up and down rapidly as she tried catching her breath. InuYasha smiled as he started the run his hand up her thigh, making Kagome lose it and she moaned. He kept running his hand higher up her thigh until he came to her core and he started her straight in the eyes and rubbed her until she couldn't take it anymore. She finally exploded and she screamed. InuYasha put his hands that were full of her juices and he put them in his mouth making Kagome's eyes widen, but making her breathing even harder than before.

He ever so slowly opened Kagome's legs up and then plunged inside of her, loving the feeling of her sweet wet pussy wrapped tight around his dick. He started to kiss her neck sweetly and gently as he kept going in and out faster and faster and further and further until they both exploded, sweat slightly sitting on their bodies. Kagome stuck out her tongue and ran it over her teeth, InuYasha growled at her as his demon inside of him was starting to come out and he lightly pushed down to the floor. Kagome eyes filled with a lusty need as InuYasha, straddled Kagome, but Kagome held her evil little cat smile and InuYasha had to wander. "It's your turn." She said as she used her strength to flip him over on his back.

InuYasha looked up at her in shock, where the fuck did that strength come from? Oh, hell he didn't give a shit he was just wondering what was she going to do next. Kagome kissed on his lips and then started to continue down his neck and down his chest and down, down, down to his huge errection. Kagome went past his dick and sat down on her knees in front of him looked him in the eyes, licked her lips and then crawled up slowly to his dick. InuYasha went crazy with lust and stared straight back at her and growled a low sexual hum coming from deep in his throat.

Kagome heard it and smiled wickedly and crawled up slower and hovered over his dick, her hot breath gently touching it. Kagome opened her mouth and slowly put it on his cock. Kagome started to suck his head and InuYasha moaned with pleasure. And grabbed Kagome's head, slowly pulling her up his dick, Kagome used her tongue and licked what she could of InuYasha's cock. He let go of her head and she slowly slid down his dick again. And then she sucked on his head and went up his dick again, accept this time she started going faster and each time she went down and came back up she went faster and faster. InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore the feel of her tongue going up and down and her big eyes staring straight into his own. Kagome could feel the muscles tightening in his cock and she loved it and she sucked down on his head harder. InuYasha gave out a loud lustful growl and Kagome knew that InuYasha was ready to cum.

"Where do you want it?" he asked in a ruff voice. Kagome smiled at him, green eyes a fire. "In my wet, hot, open waiting mouth." She said as she licked her lips again. "Open wide and say please." he said huskily. "Please." she said in a lusty whisper and opened her mouth wide as InuYasha cummed, and it flowed into her mouth and she swallowed it all and licked her lips after wards. InuYasha watched her do it and he took her into his arms, both of their breathing hard. InuYasha laid Kagome on top of him and she laid her head on his chest. As soon as their breaths evened out Kagome got up and walked to the bed swaying her hips, but before she made it to the bed her legs gave out. InuYasha was up in a minute to catch her. She started giggling, "You always make my legs shake." She said sweetly, as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. InuYasha followed her and Kagome smiled at him. "What?" he asked her. "Turn over on to your stomach." She said gently to him. "Why?" he asked her. "InuYasha just trust me, turn over." She said and he shrugged and did so. Kagome giggled "Trust me, you'll like this." She said as she put her long nails on his bare back and started run her finger down his back gently.

InuYasha chuckled as she started to draw designs on his back. He started to purr in delight and Kagome giggled softly. Then Kagome started to rub his back and he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her touch on his skin.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3! Okay, a lot of the scenes in here are ideas that my boyfriend gave me and when he read it, he loved it (but maybe that's because he knew where the lines came from...) anyways, I will post chapter four tomorrow! As always, R + R!

**_Japanese Lesson:_ Moshi, moshi** is hello, its what they say when they answer the phone in Japan.

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	4. The Perfect Day

**Summary:** At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag

Okay, yeah I said I would post Chapter 4 tommorrow, but my boyfriend isn't talking to me on the phone right now, Breaking Dawn hasn't come out yet, I really don't want to read my books and do my stupid book reports for school - so I decided, hey why no post chapter 4! But in all honesty you can thank my boyfriend for this up-date, right now he's too busy getting drunk sigh oh well, he will be in trouble later on when he sobers up... anyways, without future ado, chapter four!

**LonewolfBloodstorm: **Okay here is the thing: He (thinks) he loves Kikyo, but he just can't let go of Kagome, he's addicted to her. Anyways, like I said before this is kind of based off what happened between me and my current boyfriend, loosely based off what happened.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Perfect Day:**_

InuYasha growled lightly as he felt the sun come in through the windows. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully like the angel she was. InuYasha ran his clawed fingers down her curvy figure and it made her shiver and move closer to him. He chuckled to himself at how the littlest things she did or said just made him smile and laugh.

Kagome moaned a little in her sleep and she moved a little. InuYasha just sighed and kissed her forehead gently, letting her enjoy sleep. InuYasha really wanted to wake her up and pin her down to the bed and make her scream his name, but he knew that Kagome did need to get some sleep, besides he felt bad about how Sesshomaru and Kikyo were treating Kagome.

He knew that the third degree from Kikyo was because of jealousy, but Sesshomaru was doing it, because Sesshomaru in a way was right. While Kagome was rubbing his back, he asked her again what Sesshomaru had told her to make her so upset.

_Kagome sighed and stopped running her fingers down his back. InuYasha turned to look at her, "Kagome what did he say to you?" he asked in a commanding voice. Kagome looked down, "I don't want to say, it might change everything." InuYasha took Kagome's chin in his fingers and made her look at him. "Nothing's going to change, just tell me what he told you." He said as he saw Kagome's resisting eyes staring back into his own amber ones. _

_Kagome sighed again "Well, after you had left with Kikyo I had said "Damn that was close." And then Sesshomaru agreed and said that we needed to be more careful if we were going to carry on like this. And me, being well me, I asked what he meant by it and he said that this was what we're doing- our affair." She said in a low voice. "And then I got angry and I screamed at him telling him to back out and get the hell out of our business. And I asked him what the hell he was thinking about inviting me and Kikyo to the same dinner. And he said that he invited Kikyo, because maybe-hopefully you would come clean with Kikyo. He then asked me how long did I think that we could keep this up." At this point Kagome eyes were watering. She hated being this weak in front of him; she wanted to be strong so she could prove to him that she could handel this. She wanted to show him that he didn't have to leave, because she so desperately wanted him to stay. Kagome sighed and then continued on with what happened._

"_And then he asked me how long did I think that you would keep doing this with me. And that-that scared me, because I got to thinking how long are we going to keep this up? And how long are you going to put up with me? I really don't want to think about it and I told Sesshomaru that I didn't know, but I wasn't going to think about it until I got there. InuYasha I don't want to think about when this ends and I don't want to know when you are going to let me go, so don't let me go right now okay? Just wait a little longer, but don't leave me right now. And shit, I'm acting like a little baby, I'm sorry." She said as she buried her head into the pillow._

_InuYasha shook his head sitting up, "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I am the one who should be saying sorry." He said as he ran his fingers down her body. Kagome took her head out of the pillow and her green eyes locked onto his and she suddenly had a wicked smile on her face. "What?" he asked her. "Well, if you feel so bad, why don't you just oh, I don't know make it up to me, by playing some games with me." She said in a husky voice. InuYasha smiled and leaned down to kiss her fiercely, attempting to make up for what Sesshomaru had said that night. _

InuYasha smiled as he replayed last night's sex in his head. Then he thought about how much shit Kagome had to go through to be with him. Of, course he had warned her, but Kagome was just as stubborn as he was which meant there was no changing her mind and she told him she wasn't going to leave and she hadn't. He growled out loud making Kagome stir again, but she settled down easily back into his arms. Damn he must have given her one hell of a night if she was sleeping this good. He chuckled and looked at the clock, 6:23. Alright the day had begun and he didn't know how to make it up to her. Then smile crossed his lips, he would give Kagome the perfect day. He remembered Kagome talking about her perfect day. They were in High School- Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome. It was lunch and they seniors and they were just talking; about the end of school, finally being free of their parents, and they just came upon the subject of the perfect day.

"_My perfect day would consist of having woman all around, worshiping my body and me giving them endless pleasure." Miroku said in a husky voice. InuYasha and Kagome laughed; Sango was sitting furious with her boyfriend. All of the sudden they heard a loud slap as Sango smacked Miroku on the back of the head. "Ow…" he said as he rubbed the spot that she hit. Sango glared at him, death in her eyes "You deserve it damnit. You are not getting anything tonight." She said venomlessly. Miroku looked said, but shuttered under Sango's gaze._

_InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other as they tried to hold their laughter. "Well, my perfect day would be to have an endless shopping spree and to go home to a four course meal." Sango said with a smile. "Yes, that does sound good, but for my perfect day I would want to wake up at 12 in the afternoon and have breakfast in bed. And after that I would just want to do whatever I felt like doing, whatever my muse tells me." Kagome said with a smile and glow to her which at that time had caught InuYasha by surprise. InuYasha gave his signature "Meh." And Kagome looked at him "What?" she asked him, she rolled her eyes. "Well what would be your perfect day then Inu?" she asked him, eye brow raised. _

_InuYasha just huffed "Well for my perfect day I would sit and eat ramen and do nothing." Kagome glared at him "InuYasha you already do that." She said. InuYasha gave her a grin "Well, then I guess my life is perfect." He said giving Kagome a look that made her smile too. _

InuYasha smiled at the memory; yep those were the good times. When it was okay to playfully flirt and arouse each other without any problems of over stepping any boundaries, not that InuYasha has ever told Kagome what the boundaries were, but then Kikyo came and it changed everything. At first he liked her a lot and the more he got to know Kikyo the more and more he liked her, until one day it turned into love and it just hit him like a ton of bricks. When he told Kagome this, she said she was happy for him and that she wished him all the luck in the world, but InuYasha clearly remember seeing the pain in her eyes as she said that. Then as soon as he and Kikyo started going out, Kagome stayed away as far as she could from them and wouldn't even talk to Kikyo or InuYasha for a long time. And then it was like a turn around, Kagome came back around and started talking to them again, the pain seemed to be gone from Kagomes eyes. And she also started up on her and InuYasha's game of arousal, but they never took it too far…well until they said screw it and had amazing sex all night long. InuYasha looked down at Kagome pushing away the memories that were submerging in his conscious mind. He got up out of the bed de-tangling Kagome from his body, careful not to wake Kagome from her sleep. He grabbed some boxers and pants and put them on closing the door after him quietly.

He went down the stairs and went through the kitchen and went through the double doors, but InuYasha stopped short. "Sesshomaru?" he asked surprised. "Why, hello little brother what brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked turning around to face InuYasha. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He said standing in front of Sesshomaru, glaring he was still pissed at Sesshomaru for what he had pulled last night. "Well, I was getting breakfast for Rin, so she can have it in bed. She had to get up in the middle of the night, because Sora was hungry. I figured I would let her rest a little; she's a good mother and she never complains about Sora. Besides, I think that I wore her out from all of our rutting." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"So what are you here for little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "More or less the same thing you are. I figure that Kagome deserves a day after the way that you and Kikyo ragged on her last night." InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru nodded, "Well why don't you tell them what to cook and we can talk." Sesshomaru said in an almost commanding voice. InuYasha's brow rose "Talk about what?" he asked. "Your work ethic, or should I say lack there of." He said in his business voice. InuYasha nodded and Sesshomaru turned around "Meet me in my study when you're done." Sesshomaru said in a serious voice as he went through the doors. InuYasha sighed; damn he really didn't want to talk about that today.

After InuYasha told the cook what he wanted he walked out the double doors and turned to the left going toward Sesshomaru's study. He stopped at the door and sighed, he knew what Sesshomaru was going to "talk" to him about. InuYasha had not been into work for two weeks and he was spending money, which he wasn't earning at the moment. With a sigh he pushed open the doors and walked in letting them shut loudly behind him. InuYasha could see Sesshomaru sitting in a leather chair, reading over some papers. Sesshomaru didn't even look up as he said "Well sit down you have some excuses to make up for why you are not working." He said in a cold business tone.

InuYasha sighed, rolled his eyes and walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru signed a paper and looked up and gave InuYasha a cold glare. "You, little brother need to tell me why the hell you have been spending money when you haven't earned a dime of it. The expenses are getting high, I know that we may have billions of dollars, but that doesn't mean that you can spend it on whatever you, on whom ever you want, when ever you want. Now I don't care if Kagome needs you or not; you need to get back to work. Do I make myself clear?" he asked his voice darkening. InuYasha huffed "So I take it this wasn't one of your normal visits?" InuYasha asked him, putting his feet on Sesshomaru's desk.

Sesshomaru pushed InuYasha's feet off the desk "No, it's not. First off I came to tell Kagome what was going on. Second, I came to kick you in your lazy half-demon ass back into the office, I don't feel like covering for you ass anymore. And third, I wanted to settle Rin in this house." He said getting up and walking to the bookshelf that was behind the desk. "Wait…" InuYasha said standing up. "You're settling Rin in this house! You're staying here?!" he asked angry. "Yes, little brother I am staying, which means that you and Kagome are going to have to down your sexual activities." Sesshomaru said as he sat back down with a book.

"Fine, we'll tone it down a bit. But Sesshomaru, if you ever make her cry again I will kill you." He said his eyes bleeding red. "InuYasha don't challenge me. You remember what happened last time, I don't think you want Kagome worrying over you again. Now, leave I am very busy." Sesshomaru said as he opened the book and started reading. InuYasha growled and left, slamming the door behind him, wanting it to echo in the spacious room to annoy Sesshomaru of the unending noise.

_"I think it is time that InuYasha learn a lesson."_ He thought to himself as he shut the book he was reading.

InuYasha took the silver tray up the stairs; hoping Kagome was still asleep so that he could surprise her. But Kagome somehow always knew when he wasn't there and she would wake up. Kagome had said that it was, because he gave her body heat and when he left so did the body heat. InuYasha knew though that she hated to be alone, even in sleep; but he didn't need to tell her something that they both already knew. He opened the door, and sat the silver tray down on the desk. He closed the door and looked at the bed, to see the comforter pushed back and Kagome gone.

He could see his bathroom door cracked open a little, and he heard the shower running and he could hear Kagome's sweet voice as she sang. He chuckled to himself as walked to his bedroom door and locked it. He went over to the bathroom and took off his pants and boxers and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. His shower doors were glass, so he could she her through the doors. He stopped short when he heard what Kagome was singing.

"_If I could say what I want to say; I'd say I'd wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see; I'd wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today guess I'm wishing my life away, on these thing I'll never say."_

InuYasha sighed to himself and pushed his other thoughts away as he entered the shower, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist pulling her into him. "Hmmmmm, shower sex. We haven't done this in a while. What's the special occasion?" She asked as she turned around in his arms, to face him. He kissed her on the lips, tasting every bit of her. "No special reason I just felt like having shower sex is all." He said as they broke away from their kiss. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "You know one of these days I am going to rip it out of your mouth." He said as she quickly closed her mouth. Then she smiled at him "Oh, you wouldn't want that now. You like my blowjobs way too much to do that." She said as she moved her body against his dick.

Which made him smile and give a growl of lust. Kagome giggled as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Kagome turned them around, so her back was on the wall. He started to suck on her neck, making her smile with bliss. InuYasha ran his clawed finger down her curves making her shiver as it tickled her with delight. Kagome leaned her head back as InuYasha went inside her slowly, making her mouth open in pleasure. Instead of going ruff, like he wanted to, he decided to go slow. Not that Kagome couldn't handle it ruff, she could and she like it that way. But going slow was torture for her, she was very impatient. "InuYasha," she moaned out loud, as he stated to go a little faster. He could feel her pussy around him and it drove him over the edge again.

Her breaths were coming out short and she was moaning. The he lost it and started going as fast as he could inside her as she met him with every hit. Their flesh hitting as Kagome's moans became louder as she got tighter around his cock. He went faster and Kagome's back arched as she could feel the orgasm building up inside of her and InuYasha could feel his coming soon, too. His muscles tightened as she screamed out his name "InuYasha!" in sweet ecstasy. InuYasha didn't even pull out of Kagome as he placed his head against Kagome's. Both of their breaths coming heavy. InuYasha held Kagome's ass, as he stood and gained back his energy. Kagome let her arms drape over InuYasha's shoulders loosely. "Are you too tired to go another around?" he asked her, knowing what her answer would be, but just wanting her to say it in a husky voice, that made him hard. "Well, if you pull out of me, this little kitty can show you some games." She said her breath still coming out heavy, but that's what he like about her; even though she couldn't breath she could still keep going, until he said stop, which was a lot.

Besides, she was way too good of a fuck to give up and she tasted so damn sweet. Now he wasn't going to give up on this, not now, not ever. This was way too good of a thing to loose and he wasn't going to loose it.

* * *

XD no the lemon is not over yet. It was really funny, cuz when my boyfriend read this he was like: O.o what the fuck?! He was mad that I didn't finish the lemon!

Anyways, that is it until I feel like posting chapter 5, or if my boyfriend would stop getting drunk (good thing though is that he is a happy drunk, which is actually really funny to watch...lolz) then it might be a little longer. Anyways, as always R + R!

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	5. Too Much Fun

**Summary: **At first it started out just as a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag

Okay, I know they are more people reading this than there are people reviewing, but I would really appreciate feedback on my strory, any ideas, questions, concerns... just review, please.

_RaynLake:_ Yeah he called me after he read the chapter and he was: "I was all hard and then, it ended and I was sad," and then he damanded that I finish the lemon! XD

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Too Much Fun:**_

InuYasha didn't even pull out of Kagome as he placed his head against Kagome's. Both of their breaths coming out heavy. InuYasha held Kagome's ass, as he stood and gained back his energy. Kagome let her arms drape over InuYasha's shoulders loosely. "Are you too tired to go another around?" he asked her, knowing what her answer would be, but just wanting her to say it in a husky voice, that made him hard. "Well, if you pull out of me, this little kitty can show you some games." She said her breath still coming out heavy, but that's what he like about her; even though she couldn't breath she could still keep going, until he said stop, which was a lot.

He pulled out of her, and heard her give a little whimper, which made him smile. He turned the water off, and picked her up again, and Kagome wrapped her legs tight around his hips. InuYasha growled as his dick hit her spot and he opened the bathroom door and left it open as he thrusted her against the nearest wall. Receiving a moan from her he proceeded to grab both her hands and pin them to the wall using one hand. Kagome was so surprised that her legs fell from his hips and InuYasha smiled, as he decided to try something a little different. He trailed kisses down her neck and down her chest, stopping there and taking her pert nipple in between his fangs and licked it.

Kagome shuddered, this was new and she loved it. InuYasha smiled at his sweet torture that he was giving her, was making her wetter and wetter, he could smell it and it drove him absolutely crazy. He decided to go to the other nipple, and Kagome gasped as he did so. But after he continued down further, letting go off Kagome's hands, letting his one hand slide gently down her wet body. The more he didn't do something that she liked the more she wanted it and that's just the way he liked it. Kagome moaned and groaned as he continued down, when he reached her core point, it was wet and ready to be licked. But first he ran a claw against it and it made her jump, as it tickled her, but in a good way.

InuYasha smiled at her reaction, and he growled again making her look down at him with lusty eyes. "Don't… stop…please." she said through pants. InuYasha smiled and licked his lips, then looked at Kagome, she was wet and ready to go, but first she was to be tortured. He started to slowly lick the outside of her core first, not going in until he knew that she couldn't take anymore. He could hear Kagome give an intake of breath, letting him know that she was in bliss. He licked her again, making Kagome knees weak; InuYasha could see her legs shaking. He smiled as he stood up and picked her up and laid her down on the floor.

He spread her legs out and Kagome, propped up on her elbows, was looking at him with a surprised and excited look in her green eyes; she couldn't believe he was doing this and being half-way sweet about it. She just smiled and laid back down, letting her hair flow behind her and spreading her legs out more, for easier access. InuYasha gave a laugh at her antics, which always made him laugh. InuYasha crouched down in between her legs, and gave another lick, as he heard Kagome moan. He found her clit and decided to lick and suck on that. He licked it, and then sucked on it, but slowly going faster and faster. Kagome was moans were getting louder, and her back was arching, and he could tell that she was about to have an orgasm and he stopped. Kagome whined at him and he just smiled and saw that her pussy was pouring out and ready to be licked up, those sweet juices flowing out just waiting for him.

He dove right in and licked it up and he heard Kagome moan out his name. Once he licked out most of it, he just smiled and took his tongue and pushed it in and then out, slowly and he could she Kagome's back arching again, her hips going up and down, he went faster and faster. Kagome could feel it inside of her, it was burning and ready to burst, it was so hard to hold on, but she was holding on, and then she couldn't and she screamed out "InuYasha!" as he orgasm hit and InuYasha, stopped and started to suck, but softly. Kagome's breaths were coming out heavy and her chest was heaving up and down. When she finally started to calm down InuYasha stopped sucking, knowing that the next orgasm of hers was going to come from his seven rock hard inches going deep inside of her.

He got up and licked his lips, and crawled on top of her, Kagome's eyes were wide and wild she was having difficulty breathing. With her eyes, she was begging and pleading him to go inside her. Always after an oral orgasm, Kagome had said, that she needed to feel him inside of her, always. But InuYasha, decided that he would do something different, he was going to loosen her up a bit; after an orgasm girls are always tight. So InuYasha put his one finger in his mouth and got it wet first and then stuck his finger deep inside her. Kagome half-way screamed in delight and surprise. InuYasha smiled and took his finger out and then smashed it deep into her again, Kagome's back was arching again. Kagome's back went down and she propped herself on her elbows again. "Get your dick inside me now!" she said through heavy breaths. InuYasha smiled and growled deep in his throat making Kagome moan out loud with pure need.

InuYasha brought his finger to his lips and licked it, then he poisoned himself on top of her and slammed as hard as he could inside of her, going all the way, skin touching skin. Kagome cried out in pain and pleasure. When he slammed in, Kagome hands were on his back, and she felt so much that she dug her fingers into his back and when he pulled out she clawed her fingers down his back. InuYasha's demon was coming out, so he didn't even notice it. He growled deep in the back of his throat and pushed into her again, hard. Kagome's breath was caught, this, this was amazing; InuYasha had never let his demon come out like _this_ before. Sure, he let it out, but never like this and she was loving it. This time he InuYasha didn't pull out, but he came up and down; slamming hard and faster into her every time. InuYasha could feel the pussy around his cock, as it slid down. Oh yes, Kagome was a well of sweet wet juicy pussy, that he just couldn't get enough of. InuYasha could feel Kagome tightening around his cock, and Kagome moans were coming out faster and they keep getting more pleading; with each thrust. He knew Kagome was at her peak, he could feel her. Kagome felt that she was about to explode, her muscles tightened up as she felt the orgasm coming, building up. She kept holding on to the feeling of being high and feeling completely and totally alive. Kagome screamed as InuYasha gave his last thrust inside her. Her back arched and her hips slammed into his. Kagome and InuYasha were breathing heavily and they looked into each other's eyes. Fire meeting fire, passion meeting passion, and then instant connection.

InuYasha kissed Kagome, fully and passionately without self control. He let go completely, by the time he stopped kissing her and came up for air. Kagome's lips were swollen and red; the last time they were like that it was the first time. Kagome's eyes were full of lust and awe, which made InuYasha kiss her again, but this time he went down her cheeck and down her neck, biting as he went along. Making Kagome gasp and shiver in pleasure; he kept continuing down her neck and to her chest biting still, knowing that Kagome liked a little bit of kink every now and then. He kissed down the valley of her breast. He heard Kagome moan and he stopped kissing her; coming up and kissing her on the lips again. Kagome pressed her body against his, just to feel him. Kagome loved the feel of InuYasha's skin on hers, hell she just loved touching him period. InuYasha, felt Kagome push herself into him and he deepened the kiss. But unfortunately everyone, even a two very sexual people, need air. But, before InuYasha pulled out of the kiss, he bit down gently on Kagome's lips. When he pulled away he couldn't help, but smile. His Kagome was on the floor, her hands lying gently above her head, her pleasure evident, her lips swollen and red and her cheeks flushed, from all the sex. He smiled and kissed her on the head, and fell to the side of her, he might be strong, but everyone needs a rest; including a half-demon who just went through two rounds of ruff, hot sex. He reached up and pulled the comforter down and laid it down over Kagome. He knew that after a ruff round like this and on the floor, Kagome would need the rest, and she got cold, very easily. Kagome smiled at him as he laid the blanket on top of her. "What?" he asked her, curious at why she was smiling at him. Kagome giggled "Nothing, just you being you." She said as she wrapped the blanket around her and got up off the floor. InuYasha watched her walk over to the study table and stand in front of it. She turned to him "What's this for?" she asked him. He smiled to himself, "Just a little breakfast in bed, but you were already in the shower." He said as he got up, stark naked and walked to the study, and stood next to Kagome. Kagome looked into his eyes, and just started at them, god, she could drown in those amber eyes of his.

She gently touched the plate, turned and gave him a hug, forgetting about the blanket. "Thank-you InuYasha." She said softly and sweetly. InuYasha just smiled and held her close, wondering if he could ever really make it up to her.

**Later on that Day:**

"InuYasha, come on!" Kagome yelled at him from the car. "Meh." Was all he said as he ran to the car, jumping into the driver's seat. "Okay, now where to?" he asked as he started the car. Kagome put her finger up to her chin and thought for a second. "To the beach!" she said in excitement, like the little kid that she was. InuYasha just shook his head, as he pulled out of the driveway. "What?" she asked him, "Nothing, Kagome; just you." He said as he speed off towards the interstate.

About two hours later, they made it to the coast. And Kagome jumped out excitedly, she loved the water. Hated the sand, but absolutely loved the water. Someone would always end up (almost literally) dragging her out of the water, because she was so reluctant to leave. InuYasha just shook his head at her childish antics; she got like this sometimes; when she was truly, honestly, genuinely happy. InuYasha wouldn't trade her smile for the world, especially the smile that she was wearing right now. The smile seemed to go past her lips, up to her eyes, so that they seemed to sparkle. Kagome ran down to the ocean and stopped about three feet before the ocean and the sand met. She dropped all of the stuff she had been carrying and took off her red shorts and her white tank top to reveal a green bikini. It tied in the back, and InuYasha suddenly thought about how he could take off that bikini, without using his teeth. The images filled his head, and his pants started to get tighter. He groaned inwardly to himself, and walked down to were Kagome had dropped her stuff. By the time that he had got there, Kagome was already in the water, playing in the surf. Smiling and laughing at just being alive and living in the joy that the moment seemed to bring her. Both of them knowing that in a second that the moment of pure joy could be gone and then it would be just a distant memory of what pure happiness was and how precious that one moment was.

InuYasha shook all these thoughts out of his head, as he took off his shirt and ran into the water. Kagome's back was tuned and he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around in the water and le her go just as a wave was coming, soaking her to the bone. She surfaced, after being under for a few seconds and spit water into InuYasha's face. Kagome giggled at InuYasha's expression, and he retaliated by splashing her with water. Kagome started to laugh even harder, as they got into a water fight. About half way through InuYasha grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the water again. Kagome came up sputtering out water and wiping it from her eyes. InuYasha started to laugh and Kagome came up and tried pushing him under the water, which she failed to do. InuYasha ended up putting her under the water again, which made him laugh so hard, that Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

But while InuYasha was laughing his ass off, Kagome came up with an idea. She swam and got behind InuYasha, and pulled his trunks down. InuYasha, stopped laughing immediately, and quickly pulled his pants up. Kagome was laughing so hard, from his expression as he did this, that she was crying. InuYasha got slightly angry and came over and picked her up and dragged her out of the water, which she protested to every step of the way. He threw her on her ass, on the towel that was laying on the sand. "God," she said, as she crossed her arms and looked at him. "I didn't mean to piss you off geez, I was just having a bit of fun!" she said defensively. InuYasha ignored her, and she got back up and started to walk back out to the water when InuYasha, grabbed her wrist, and jerked her around to face him. "Don't ever do that again." He said, and the angry fire in Kagome's eyes went out and was replaced, by fear and obedience. InuYasha let go of her wrist, and instead of going back out to the ocean, she sat back down on the towel and laid on her stomach and turned her face away from InuYasha. InuYasha growled to himself, he didn't mean to ruin her fun, but she deserved it, for pantsing him like that. He shrugged it off and looked over to her, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He shook his head at her, one thing about Kaogme; she could keep going like the energizer bunny, but when it came down to it, she was exhausted and she slept like no tomorrow. There were only three things that got Kaogme up in the mornings: coffee, sex, and his voice.

InuYasha smiled as a memory resurfaced in his mind. It must have been three weeks after they first had, had sex, and Kagome had stayed the night yet again.

_InuYasha got up and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully again, he chuckled at how she could just sleep, like she was in a comatose. He got up and put on some boxers and walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, the smaller kitchen. He fixed himself some tea, and Kagome some coffee. He walked back up to his room and pushed opened the door. He placed both cups of hot liquid on the study table and went over to Kagome. "Kagome," he said gently, knowing that waking Kagome up was a pain in the ass and if he wasn't careful; he wouldn't be getting any for a long time. Kagome mumbled and snuggled into the comforter more, turning away from him, trying to go back to sleep. InuYasha, sighed and whispered in her ear "Does little kitty want to play?" he asked, and still no movement of getting up from Kagome. He sighed and got off the bed and went to his study desk and took his cup and drank. "Guess, I made this coffee for nothing." He said to himself. And Kagome popped out of the sheets. "Coffee, where?" she asked. InuYasha pointed to the cup of steaming liquid on his desk. Kagome hopped out of bed, and ran over to the coffee, nude and picked up the cup. Smelt the coffee, and then drank it down, more like gulped it down. When she as finished she sighed in contemptment and put the cup back down. InuYasha just stared at her. "What?" she asked him. "Nothing." He said as he went back to drinking his tea; smiling at Kagome's strange antics. _

He started chuckling to himself out loud. Remembering that after another cup of coffee, Kagome jumped onto InuYasha latching her legs tight around his hips and rode him like crazy. InuYasha smiled at the memory of how sexy she was when she did that. Kagome would put her fingers to her core, take the pussy from it and lick it off her fingers; she would suck on her fingers and lick all the pussy off it; all of _her_ pussy. It was the sexiest thing that InuYasha had ever seen, _ever_. He looked over at Kagome who was now asleep he could tell, because her breaths were even and her mouth was open just a little. He shook his head, and decided to wake Kagome up. But instead of talking to her, he ran one of his claws down her back. Kaogme shivered from the contact and blinked her eyes open. She smiled lazily up at him, and turned over on her back. "InuYasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad at me." She said in a small voice.

InuYasha huffed, "Kagome I am not mad at you." He said and Kagome still looked at the now setting sun. He growled to himself and took Kagome's chin between his fingers and kissed her. "I am not mad at you." He said again, and Kagome smiled and nodded, but he could still see the hurt in her eyes. InuYasha got up and picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her out to the water. And threw her into the water, Kagome came up sputtering again, but now she was smiling and the hurt in her eyes was replaced by happiness. Kagome came up and jumped into his arms and they fell back onto the beach, where the ocean and sand met. They were laughing and then all of the sudden they stopped and kissed each other. Kagome let her legs rest on either side of InuYasha's hips, straddling him.

After one hell of a make out session, that ended, when the water washed over them, signaling high tide, they decided it might be better, to make out on land. But instead, they just sat there and watched the sun go down. Kagome was lying against InuYasha's chest. "Inu…" she said quietly. "Hm." He said in response. "Wouldn't it be great to just freeze this moment in time? It's perfect, the sun feels warm upon my skin; the water cools me off, and I'm here with you. It's perfect, ne?" she asked him wistfully. He paused for a moment, before responding. "Meh." Was all he said, because he honestly couldn't tell her weather or not it was.

* * *

Okay, I wrote a FIVE PAGE LEMON!! But you know what, wait until my later chapters, oh those lemons are sooo much better. Hehehe, my boyfriend really liked the lemon this time, actually after chapter 7 I think he started to LOVE all my lemons, of course he was imaging him and me, dirty pervert, but he's my dirty pervert and he's only like that around me! XD

Anyways as always, R +R

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	6. Thoughts

**Summary: **At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their buillding sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag.

Okay, I think this chapter starts the seriousness, because right after I wrote this chapter and sent it to my boyfriend (who at the current time was my friend and the man that I loved, who loved someone else...) we got into a fight and didn't tlk to each other for months and I didn't write on this for months, but then we started talking again and Chapter 7 was born and chapter 7 is better, than the first 6 chapters (in my opinion) so without future ado... chapter six:

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Thoughts:**_

While watching the sun set, Kagome had fallen asleep. InuYasha chuckled at her, picked her up and put her in the car. He went back and picked up all of their things and threw them in the trunk. Got into the drivers seat of the camario and drove off. When he was driving, InuYasha was thinking, about what he was doing, who he was doing, and why he was doing this.

Okay, he was doing this because he wanted to and if he wanted it he was going to do it; plus Kagome was so very hard to resist. He was fucking his friend who was slowly; becoming someone he was in love with, which he denied, many, many times. She, Kagome, his friend was becoming someone he was in love with. But, he was in love with Kikyo, so how in the fucking hell could he love Kikyo and Kagome? But he wasn't falling in love with Kagome.

InuYasha took a sharp turn and turned into the driveway, forgetting that Kagome was in the car. He slammed his fist onto the wheel. "Damnit why is this so fucking hard!" he yelled, seething. "InuYasha…?" Kagome asked him, fear and sleep evident in her voice. His eyes softened a little bit, at how much of a little kid she really was; it made him laugh. He chuckled to himself. "Don't worry about it." He said gently. Kaogme smiled at him, and stretched in the car, arching her back. InuYasha smiled to himself, and smiled; he was getting hard…again. Kagome looked at him, "What are you smiling about?" she asked him; sitting up in the seat. "I shouldn't have worn tight pants today." He said and Kagome stole a look down at his growing errection.

Kagome licked her lips and smiled up at him. "Oh, well lucky for you I can fix that." She said as she leaned across the seat and gave him a kiss. InuYasha put his hand behind Kagome head and pulled her into him and into the kiss. Kagome got out of her seat and straddled him; barring her fingers into his hair. InuYasha's other hand went to Kagome's lower back, and his touch was like a fire, going up Kagome's spine; making her grind her hips into his. They pulled out of the kiss and InuYasha growled. Kagome smiled at the growl, her chest heaving up and down, from the kiss. Kagome went to his ear and started biting it; ever so gently. Dog ears were different from human ears; but Kagome didn't mind. InuYasha growled low in his throat, and it vibrated through Kagome's body. Kagome stopped biting his ear, and whispered into it. "Tease me, bite me, lick me," then she moaned "Oh, hell just fuck me!" she said in a husky voice and moaned, as she pushed her core into his errection.

Which sent InuYasha over the edge, he growled out loud. InuYasha picked her up again, and ran out of the car, through the front door, and up to his room, shut the door, and slammed Kaogme into it. Kagome smiled as she undid the tie-strings of InuYasha's boxers. InuYasha smiled as whispered in her ear "Two can play at that game." And then InuYasha ripped Kagome's top and bottoms off. And Kagome's eyes widened, she loved it when he did that; but that also meant buying a new bathing suit, again. Kagome's breath was coming out heavy and she could feel the wetness between her legs getting wetter, by the second. InuYasha smelt her arousal and her pussy, and he breathed in deep and growled. Kagome gave a smile and a light moan; she wrapped her legs tight around his hips, and squeezed hard. It was the sweetest and most intoxicating he had ever tasted or smelled in the entire world.

InuYasha ran his hand up her thigh, and Kagome took in a sharp breath. Her eyes wide and misted over; she was ready to go and now. His hand went all the way to her pussy, and ran his fingers across the lips of her core, and she moaned. He smiled at that, and bit at her neck gently enough to not draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. InuYasha started to stroke her pussy, running his fingers up and down it. Kagome moaned and moved her hips up and down. InuYasha then took this moment, to move his fingers inside of her. "InuYasha." Kagome said as she moaned his name. When InuYasha started to feel Kagome's wall tightening around his fingers he pulled out and she whimpered.

"Don't worry my little sex kitten. You'll be filled up with me soon enough." He said as he took his fingers that had Kagome's juices on them and licked them off his fingers. Kagome's eyes widened, InuYasha had never done that before and it was driving her crazy. Kagome reached down and ran her fingers over his cock. InuYasha, looked up at her, his eyes were telling her to keep going and not to stop. Kagome smiled, licked her lips and took her legs off InuYasha and knelt down in front of InuYasha on both knees.

Kagome didn't even hesitate, she opened her mouth and ran her tongue over the full length of InuYasha's cock. InuYasha took a ragged breath in. Kagome then took his whole cock in her mouth and licked, the head gently and running her free fingers up and down his exposed cock; getting him worked up. Kagome looked up at InuYasha her eyes big and looking up at him, in pure pleasure at doing this. InuYasha gave a low growl. Which made Kagome suck his head, a little then she moved her head up and down his shaft, going faster and faster which each movement.

Kagome could feel InuYasha tensing up, and she went faster. InuYasha was the one breathing deeply now, as he tensed up more and could feel his orgasm coming on. Kagome was going faster now and her big hazel green eyes were locked onto his amber ones, and then he felt it. He grabbed Kagome's head and pulled her back, as she opened her mouth wide and took him in. It took about two swallows, but Kaogme loved it. She went back to his cock, and sucked, to make sure she got all of it and licked her lips.

InuYasha's head was spinning; he needed to fuck her hard, now. He pushed Kagome shoulders and she feel back on the floor, opening her legs wide for him. InuYasha went to the floor and straddled himself over Kagome. He went her entrance, finding it tight and wet, from his earlier fingering. He had to thrust hard to get himself in, but when he did get in it felt so damn good. Kagome gave a little scream as he went in, it was tighter than usually, but then it felt good.

InuYasha pushed in and out of her going faster and harder, than they had in a long time, and Kagome was moaning louder and louder which each thrust. Her pussy was dripping wet, all around his hard cock. InuYasha could feel her walls tightening even tighter around his cock, and by the look her in eyes, she was about to go over the edge. Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes, that he was about to cum and she placed her hands on his back, knowing excatly what she was doing.

InuYasha was going faster and Kagome's hips were meeting his and her back arched so much she didn't know if she could arch it anymore. Kagome could feel it bubbling up inside her, and she could feel the bliss, coursing through her body. InuYasha thrusted in hard and went in all the way, Kaogme screamed out his name, and raked her hands down his back; leaving ten red marks down his back. InuYasha fell to the other side of her, their breaths heavy. Kagome looked over to InuYasha. "Wow." Was all she trying to get her breath back. "Yeah, I know." Was all InuYasha said as he looked back at Kagome. They both smiled at each other, and Kagome just snuggled into InuYasha on the floor. "I think that staying on the floor is a good idea right now." Kagome said, her eyes drifting shut. "Hmm." InuYasha said as he let Kagome slide into his arms, watching her fall asleep. Her breath evened out and her mouthed opened slightly. He looked at her, no doubt she was very cute and she had killer curves. She was very horny and childish, but she knew what she wanted. InuYasha had started thinking about her more and more during the day. And he kept thinking about her and him as more than lovers and more like a couple every day.

He wasn't falling for her, he really, really liked her a lot, but he didn't love her. He didn't love her, right? InuYasha didn't know anymore; yes things were starting to get more complicated. But he didn't want to give up the sex, but then he looked back at Kagome, and his eyes softened. No, it wasn't the sex that he wasn't willing to give up, it was her; he didn't want to give up Kagome. InuYasha looked at the alarm clock and it read the numbers; 6:45 p.m. Damn where had the day gone, oh yeah that's right he was with Kagome. He needed to get back to work and he needed to get his head cleared. He sighed picked up Kagome, and put her down gently in the king size bed and pulled the comforter up to her shoulders. InuYasha went to his closet and got a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt out. He put on some boxers, then his jeans and shirt, turned out the light and before he left he stopped and looked over at Kagome's sleeping form. "What I am going to do with you." He said to himself, then he shut the door. But what he didn't know was that Kagome was awake and the words that he had said hurt her, because suddenly she didn't feel that she was worth it anymore.

Kagome sighed and put her arms over her head, thinking. She knew she should have given up on InuYasha by now, but look at how far they had come. Maybe they weren't dating, but this was good enough for her, but what she was more afraid of was that she wasn't good enough for InuYasha. He had once told her, that there was a difference between not being good enough and not be the one for that person. Which mean that Kagome was good enough, but just not his perfect girl; which still made her feel not good enough at all. Then, InuYasha had shared another piece of his wisdom to her. He told her that if she kept thinking about it, it was going to make her even more upset; so stop thinking about it.

_"Right."_ Kagome told herself. "_Listen to InuYasha and STOP thinking about it! Think about something else, or better yet, get some more sleep."_ She told her self as she moved and snuggled into InuYasha's pillow. Kagome took in his scent, that smell of his that she loved so much. She couldn't explain the smell; it just smelled of him, his own personal smell. Which sounded weird, but she just loved it. So then instead of thinking how inadequate she was compared to InuYasha's "perfect girl"; she thought about him and then she thought about _them_. It there would ever be a_ them_ and what they would be like.

InuYasha went into the bedroom on the first floor. It was the one, that was his when he was younger, before he moved to the upstairs bedroom. He unlocked the door, with his key walked in the dark room, closed the door and turned on the light. It was a study/workout room. It had a huge desk that took up one wall. A closet where all his expensive suits were. Another wall where he had all his work out equipment. And on the last wall, were pictures. Tons and tons of pictures, pictures of places he has been. People he kept close and pictures that Kagome had taken. Kagome had an eye for capturing detail and the beauty of something so simple, besides he liked Kagome's photographs.

He stood in front of the photo filled wall, and looked at all the pictures that had been put up over the years. And he realized that this was the only wall that he had anything up on. In the middle of this wall of memories there was one picture and it was of Kagome. It had been their junior year in High School and it was one of those weekends where Kaogme had come over to watch a rated R movie, cause he mom wouldn't let her watch them until she turned 17, which was four months away. Kagome had gotten a new camera and had been dying to try it out. Kagome had played a trick on InuYasha earlier that week and InuYasha was going to get Kagome back. He took the camera away from her, and started to run with it. A couple minutes later, InuYasha had Kagome pinned underneath him on the ground, with the camera in his hand. He straddled Kagome, putting his weigh on her and inevitably, pressing his cock into her spot, but not on purpose. And Kagome felt it and stopped reaching for the camera, out of breath from running. Her cheeks had a little tinge of pink on them and her hair was in a loose pony tail with her bangs in her face. InuYasha couldn't help but take a picture of her. She was smiling and she looked beautiful to him in that moment. After Kagome had the roll of film developed she had given InuYasha the photo. He told her that he didn't want it. The next day he came to his house and into his study/workout room and found that on the one place where he had no furniture or weights that Kagome had tacked up the picture in the dead center of the blank wall. And ever since then, he had added photos around that one photo of her.

Kikyo had been in the room, once. She never came back in after she saw that Kagome was at the center of the wall of photographs. He had calmly explained to Kikyo that the reason Kagome was at the center was because Kagome had put the picture up in the first place and instead of taking it down, he just added more pictures. Kikyo then asked him, why Kagome put a picture f herself up there instead of a group picture. InuYasha chuckled and told her that he had stolen Kagome's new camera and had taken a picture of her. Kikyo shrugged and left the room, one thing that InuYasha didn't like about Kikyo was that sometimes she got overly jealous and she was extremely jealous of Kagome. And InuYasha could see why, and now it was she was even more concerned about how their (meaning InuYasha and Kagome's) relationship and how Kikyo had a right to be suspicious.

He was thinking about it again and it was getting him angry. He decided to get his mind off the whole subject and the perfect way to do that was to go to work. Because that way he would be out of the house and it would get Sesshomaru off his ass. He went over to the closet and pulled out a suit, quickly striped and put on the suit and walked out of the room, forgetting to turn the light off. He ran out of the house and to his car, turned it on and blasted his music and drove out of the drive way and off to work.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched InuYasha leave. "You know that he is figuring this out on his own. You have to stop worrying about him." Rin said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes I know." Was all Sesshomaru said, and then he turned around and kissed Rin.

**Later on that Night:**

Kagome had been asleep for three hours. She groaned as the looked at the clock. It was 9:50 pm, and he stomach growled at her. She smiled "Guess InuYasha's cum isn't all major food groups." She giggled at herself, and got up and found some of InuYasha's boxers and put them on and then put on one of her shirts on, which was tight and it read "I have two boyfriends." She opened the door and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rin was in there with Sora, feeding her. "Hey, Kagome." Rin said as Kagome walked in. "Oh, hey Rin and hi there little Sora. How's the bundle of cuteness doing?" Kagome asked in a baby voice. Rin smiled, "The bundle of cuteness is keeping daddy up at all hours of the night." Rin said smiling down at Sora. Kagome looked down at Sora and got this aching feeling to have a baby. She shook it off, knowing that they way things were going right now; she wasn't going to have any kids any time soon. Rin saw the glint of wanting in Kagome's eyes. "You want to feed her?" Rin asked. Kagome looked up and nodded her head. "Yes, very much." She said then she sat down in a chair. Rin got up and handed Sora to Kagome, then when Kagome had Sora settled, Rin handed Kaogme the bottle.

Rin went to the fridge, "So how come Sesshomaru is the one who is getting up all night to take care of Sora?" Kagome asked, watching Sora. "Yeah, Sora is wrapped around her daddy's little finger. Besides, he's a full demon so he doesn't really need the sleep and he knows that I take care of her all day. And anyways, he knows that after the ruff sex he gives me, I need a full nights rest." Rin said as she laughed. Kagome smiled at her. "Yeah, well after the three rounds that InuYasha and I go through I need more than a night. I have been taken naps during the day lately." Kagome said as she coddled Sora. "Yes, well between the yelling and the loud noises that you two make, I would have thought that you both would have been asleep for about three days." Kagome laughed at that comment. "Yes, well now I might be the one sleeping three days instead of the both of us." Kagome put the finished bottle on the table and rocked Sora.

"Wow, Kagome you're a natural. You are going to be one hell of a mom." Rin said as the watched as Sora was naturally soothed by Kagome. Kagome big smile was suddenly saddened. "Yeah, well I don't know if that I am going to have kids any time soon." She said silently. Rin gave her a knowing smile, "Kagome keep hanging in there, sweetie. It will all turn out okay." Rin said. Kagome nodded, and looked back down at Sora, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Wee, short chapter! XD It could have been longer, but at the time my boyfriend and I (we were just friends then) were on the verge of fighting, and we fought with each other, and stopped talking to each other for about 3 months... I don't know, but it was painful not talking to him and ignorning him, it was the hardest thing in my life at the time. Now the hardest thing, is the fact that I am missing him, terribly.

Oh well after this chapter, the chapters get much longer so yeah, be patient. Hopefully, I will have chapter 7 up tomorrow, because I know how annoying it is to wait for people to up-date and I have no life right now anyways... so as always: R + R

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	7. Decisions

**Summary:** At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag

Okay, so I said that I would put it up tomorrow, but I am bored. Anyways, so here is where I wrote 22 pages, so the chapters start to get longer. Story behind it, I actually got together with my ex-boyfriend and then he led me on and completely broke my heart and then I went to my current boyfriend and he got pissed off, because my ex had fucked with someone he cared about, and from that point on, my boyfriend and I were friends again, and then about 3 months later, ta-da we were together! Anyways, I started to write this story again as a distraction from the pain of the break-up, anyways... Chapter 7!

_LonelyxxBunny: _Yes, well Kikyo might seem innocent now, but wait until later... :)

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Decisions:**_

"Wow, Kagome you're a natural. You are going to be one hell of a mom." Rin said as she watched as Sora was naturally soothed by Kagome. Kagome big smile was suddenly saddened. "Yeah, well I don't know if that I am going to have kids any time soon." She said silently. Rin gave her a knowing smile, "Kagome keep hanging in there, sweetie. It will all turn out okay." Rin said. Kagome nodded, and looked back down at Sora, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kagome walked up the stairs, her footsteps, sounding loud as she pounded her feet down on them. She opened up the door to their room, correction his room. She gave a sigh out loud at the thought of that, but she wouldn't give into the sorrow of not having him completely. Kagome knew going into it that it was just a fun game between them and nothing more, she knew it and for a while she could distance herself between her lust for InuYasha and her love for him, but now they blurred together and she couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. She wanted no longed for something more, something deeper. She shut the door quietly, although every inch of her wanted to slam the door closed and thrown something or break something in half. She was mad at herself more than anything. She was mad because she had fallen hard and hopelessly for the one guy who wouldn't fall hopelessly in love with her. How many years had it been, she didn't even bother to count; she would probably flinch on kearing the number anyways.

Kagome went over to the computer and turned it on; she might as well write a damned story. This way would make it so she wasn't completely and totally lying. The log-in box came up and she typed in InuYasha's password, he had given it to her when they were juniors. She sighed happily and popped her fingers, this was her element; she was creative and she could spin fantasy stories so fast, it made even her head spin. She smiled as her fingers typed the keyboard in a fast, steady rhythm. Her smiled reached her eyes, as a story of fairy tales unfolded right in front of her eyes. This would keep her preoccupied until InuYasha came home.

InuYasha pulled into the parking lot of his brother's company. A big expensive looking building in the middle of the city, with the characters reading "Tashio Industries." InuYasha growled to himself, as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He walked up to the building holding his badge up to the scanner, and walked through the doors in haste as soon as they opened.

The secretary, Yoko, looked up from her desk as InuYasha walked by and she blinked. "Mr. Tashio?" she asked in pure disbelief, InuYasha growled low, so she wouldn't hear; it wasn't her fault his brother was being a jack-ass. "Yeah," he said gruffly "can you ask my secretary to get me my tea ready, all my paper work, and what I've missed in these past couple weeks to my office." It was a question, it was a command. Yoko nodded her head, turned to the phone and dialed his secretary's number. "Yani, you better get Mr. InuYasha's things up to his office, he is in a foul mood today." Yoko said urgently into the phone. And even though InuYasha was on the other side of the massive lobby, he could still hear and he twitched. "You know that I can hear you right?!" he said loudly, as the elevator doors pinged opening up. He grumbled under his breath as he walked into the elevator and pressed the 54th floor button.

He was actually being nice, he could have taken the stairs and ran up to his office, which would have been a lot faster considering how slow the elevator goes. He was being gracious to Yani, usually he came up the stairs, which gave her about 1.5 seconds to get everything ready, but since he was long overdue, he figured that he would be nice and let her try to get all the paperwork ready. As the elevator went up, he ran his fingers through his hair his mind wondering back to his woman situation. On the one hand, he had Kagome. Glorious Kagome who had goddess like curves and a warm and caring heart; which was her weakness when it came to him. She cared about him so much to the point, that she forgave him no matter what, Kagome's love was unconditional and he didn't deserve it. But on the other hand he had Kikyo, she was amazing; she was the woman that he loved the woman that he wanted to be with, but time and both their jobs stopped them. He sighed out loud and banged his first against the elevator wall out of frustration, making a dent. "Shit, I'm gonna have to get Sesshomaru to fix that." The elevator finally dinged and opened up to his floor. He walked out, hands in his suit pockets, seemingly looking relaxed, but he emanated anger out like it was a second skin. He walked down the long hallway, of offices, he could hear people typing and talking and they stopped as soon as he passed by them. He felt the heat of their eyes on his back and he twitched but he didn't look back. Instead of going straight into his office, which was the biggest and the best office on the whole floor, he turned to the right and walked into Mirkou's office, which was the second best office on the floor.

He slammed the door shut, and it startled Mirkou. "Kami, InuYasha! Your scared the shit out of me. What's wrong?" He asked he could sense the anger coming off him in waves, although to others who didn't know him very well it felt like raw power. InuYasha growled angrily and sat down "It's this entire business with Kikyo and Kagome. I know that I love Kikyo, but I don't know if I love Kagome. Don't get me wrong, Kagome is a fucking amazing especially when it comes to sex. But Kikyo, she's just wow; a little defensive and aggressive, but that's why I love her. Kami, I just don't know what to do. It's eating away at me, I know Kagome loves me I know she does, but the more and more that I am with her the more and more she seems to take Kikyo's place." Mirkou's eyes were wide; InuYasha _never, ever_ told anyone what was going on. InuYasha was the one who kept it all in, which only meant one thing this was really getting to him.

Mirkou sighed and leaned back in his leather chair. "InuYasha, in all honesty I have no idea in hell how to help you with this. This is the first time you have ever came to me for advice or help for anything, well except for that one time in high school. But InuYasha, you know what I would tell you the same thing you tell me, that's a question you have to ask yourself and find the answer out for yourself." InuYasha sighed heavily and ran his hand down his face "I know, I know that's what I tell you to do." Mirkou smiled slightly "And now I am telling you the same thing you would tell me. Now get off your ass and get to work I think Sesshomaru is coming in today and checking up on you." InuYasha huffed and got out of the chair and opened the door. "Oh and InuYasha," Mirkou said and InuYasha turned around "so how good is Kagome?" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You pervert, like hell that I would tell you!" InuYasha almost yelled as he walked out of the office and slammed the door shut again.

This time InuYasha walked to his office, opening the door, to see Yani running around like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to get all of InuYasha's papers in order. InuYasha just chuckled as he walked to his desk, sat down and took a sip of his tea. He watched Yano freak out and cuss for a few more seconds before he made himself known. "Yani, its fine don't worry about the papers, Sesshomaru is coming in anyways." When Yani heard his voice she jumped in the air. "Oh Mr. Tashio I am so sorry. I mean to get all of your things here, but you have a lot of paperwork to get through." InuYasha sighed out loud. "I know, that's why I am here." Yani said as she put some more papers down on his desk. "So how is Kagome?" she asked. And InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes and Yani laughed at his expression. "Mr. Tashio I am your secretary I know everything. So how is Kagome?" she asked him again. "She's fine; she's at the house write now, doing something. She lost her job, because of the case and all, so I think she's writing a book. She's has on over active imagination and she's a good writer so whatever it will be it'll be good." He said in an almost loving tone, and it shocked him that his voice would sound like that when he talked about her.

Yani smiled, nodded, walked away and closed the door on her way out; sitting down at her desk writing up reports for InuYasha to sign and read later. InuYasha sighed and got up from his desk, warm steaming mug of green tea in his hand as he looked out the window. He took a sip out of his mug as he watched the city below; thankful for the silence he needed silence and thought, away from Kagome and away from Kikyo. Just peaceful quite time to himself so he could think, but the more the thought the more his thoughts seemed to be jumbled and he couldn't figure out who he wanted. This had _never _happened to him before, but he was going to figure it out step-by-step. He sighed and closed his eyes, to clear his head of all thought, and he just concentrated on his breathing. With his mind clear, he started to organize and think through everything. Every word, every action, every move to see if there was something that would give him a clue a sign, some burst of emotion that would give him the answer. But even though he went to the deepest reaches of his mind, to look for the answer, the deeper and deeper it seemed to be buried.

His quite time was interrupted by his brother, walking calmly into his office. "InuYasha, we need to talk." InuYasha nodded and walked back to his desk and sat down, sipping some more of his green tea and he decided it needed some honey in it. "InuYasha, there is a deal going down, a very big deal. This deal could put more money into this company. I need you to look over these files and tell me what you think, if you have any ideas. That is all, get to work." Sesshomaru said, briefly and coldly throwing manila folders on his desk; got up and left. InuYasha muttered under his breath, and Sesshomaru just turned shook his head and kept walking. InuYasha growled and took the first manila folder and sighed this was going to be a long day.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the ninety something pages she had typed that day. She saved her last work and minimized it and put the computer on stand-by; she would come back later and write more. She got off the computer chair and stretched she had been glued to the computer for hours now and she was sore. Suddenly her phone started to ring, and it wasn't the ring that rang when InuYasha called her. She found her phone under a pile of InuYasha's clothes; she looked at the caller ID. "Hey Sango." Kagome said into the phone. "Hey, Kags. I have a question for you." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I'm all ears." Sango sighed "Well, I don't know if InuYasha called you, but Mirkou, InuYasha, Sesshomaru and some of the other head members of the company are pulling an all nighter, so work on this proposition by a company. So since the boys are working, I thought that we could have some fun. You know have a girl's night out, we haven't done that in forever and I think it would be good for you to get out of his house. So what do you say Kags, wanna talk a ride on the wild side?" Kagome laughed. "Yeah sure, just let me call InuYasha first and tell him. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

Sango's happiness was evident in her voice as she answered her. "Okay! See you in a few minutes Kags!" Kagome giggled "Alright, but don't forget beer!" she said and Sango laughed. "Okay I won't, bye Kags." Kagome smiled "Bye, Sango." And she flipped her phone closed. She smiled and then texted InuYasha, she figured she shouldn't call him during a meeting, but texting was fair enough. She typed quickly and sent it off, hoping that his phone was on vibrate and not on high volume.

Kagome pulled up into Sango and Mirkou's apartment, twenty minutes later. Sango ran out the door to met her and help her get her stuff in. Sango looked at what Kagome had thrown into an open bag. "Kagome, these are InuYasha's shirts and boxers." Kagome bite her lip and kept walking. "Yeah so?"

"So, you need to stop stealing his things. It's bad enough that you are letting him string you along and that you are hopelessly in love with him, but Kagome come on, his clothes?" Kagome turned around and took the bag from Sango. "I like the way he smells okay and I know that he is stringing me along, but I'd rather have some part of him, then nothing at all. Can we just forget about this, I thought this was girl's night out? Not let's bag on Kagome and her love/sex life." Kagome said hurt, because she knew it and it hurt, but for some reason she just didn't care. Sango sighed "Alright, oh by the way I bought loads of beer, so you better drink most of it." Kagome laughed. "Most of it?" she asked. "Yeah most of it, because I am going to drink the rest." Sango said as she and Kagome walked into the door laughing.

Six beers later, Kagome and Sango were walking down memory lane. Remembering all the parties, wild nights out and the time that they almost got caught by the police. After the laughter died down, they sat in silence for a minute.

Kagome put down her beer bottle and laid down on Sango's floor; with a smile on her face. "Hey Kags, since we are walking down memory lane. Can I ask you a question?" Kagome sat up and crossed her legs, "Yeah sure, shoot." She said her smile falling; at the seriousness of Sango's voice. "You never really told me how you and InuYasha first started all of this. So how did it start? And go from the beginning and don't leave any details out." Kagome's eyes lit up and her smile came back and she took another swig of her almost empty beer bottle.

Kagome laid back down again, "Let's see it started our freshman year. We just playfully flirted with each other, and then the emails started to come in. And our emails were along the lines of "I would make you scream in pain and pleasure." And stuff like that, just one liners innocent little things and then I got worse and worse, but in a good way. We didn't do anything; it was just little playful things. But during junior year we got extremely close, so close I couldn't tell where my emotions began and his ended; we were so in sync with each other; that was the best year' everything seemed to fall into place. And then senior year came and we got a little physical touching and whispering things in each other's ears. But then there was Kikyo, and it ruined everything; he said we had to stop. But that's not the only thing that got to me it was the fact that I love him with everything that I am, was and every will be and he doesn't love me back.

"It took me a while, but I got over it and I decided that if i would rather have some of InuYasha, then nothing at all. So after senior graduation, we hooked up for the first time. But the funny thing about the hooking up, is that we were texting each other racy things, very racy things." Kagome said with a wicked smile on her face. "What kind of racy things?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her beer. Kagome pulled her cell phone out of her pant pocket and pressed some buttons on it. "Let's see….like: _"I'm so hard right now, I need that tight pussy so bad. I can't wait to fuck you breathless." _That's one of my favorite ones, but we were texting, talking, emailing and IMing each other like that until one day we couldn't take it anymore and we just had to get rid of all the tension. We were locked in his house for two days. The first day it was no stop sex, from sunup until sundown and it was fucking amazing. The second day as half recuperation and more sex, but then Kikyo called him. And it was like the real world came knocking on our door. It seemed like our fantasy worked cracked and the real world rushed in…

_InuYasha hung up the phone and looked at Kagome, who was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in his sheets. Kagome's eyes were wide and looked up at him worried; InuYasha sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. He heard the sheets move and Kagome sat down next to him with the sheet still wrapped around her. InuYasha looked at her and sighed "Now what?" she asked him her voice shaking. "Now, now you stay here and I go to Kikyo's. Don't worry I'll be back and we'll talk, alright. Don't go anywhere." InuYasha said and Kagome nodded her head "Okay." She said quietly, as she kept the sheet wrapped tight and moved underneath the comforter as InuYasha got dressed. He stopped at the door and turned back to her "Kagome," he said and she turned to look at him. "I'm not going to leave you; we're going to talk about this, okay. I'll be back." He said then he left. Kagome held her breath until she heard InuYasha slam the front door shut. Kagome sighed and smiled as she buried her face into InuYasha's pillow taking in the scent of him and fell asleep._

_When InuYasha came back, he saw Kagome sleeping on his pillow a smile on her face. He chuckled at her, and sat down on the bed, and he gently shook her awake, calling out her name. Kagome moaned and turned away from him, InuYasha huffed and got off the bed. He went to the end of the bed and grabbed the sheets and ripped them off the bed. Kagome curled up in a ball, shivering from the cold. She cracked open her eyes and looked at him "You are a very mean person, you know that right?" she said as she got off the bed, not caring about her nudity and grabbed the sheet off the floor; wrapping it around herself. InuYasha smiled and sat down on the bed and Kagome sat next to him. "So, now that you are awake-." _

"_Well, I had to rest sometime, that was some hot and steamy sex." Kagome said with a smile on her face. InuYasha shook his head at her. "Like I was saying now that you are awake, we need to talk. Look I know that you want to be more than friends but I can't off-." Kagome put her finger to his lips to quite him. "InuYasha, I don't care if we are friends with benefits or lovers or whatever, but I can't live without you, and you know I can't, so please if anything don't take this away from me." She said in a pleading voice. InuYasha smiled and put his hand to her check; Kagome leaned into his hand. "Kagome, I don't know what we are going to be, but we are going to keep doing this, but secretly." He said then he kissed her in a hot passionate kiss as they fell back on the bed. _

"And ever since then, we have been fucking each other and it wasn't until last year when I told you, what we were doing." Kagome said as she looked up at Sango. "Kagome, how come you didn't tell me until then?" Sango asked sounding upset. "I didn't want InuYasha thinking I couldn't keep a secret; he could tell it was bothering me, so he said I could tell you. Besides he knew that you would tell Mirkou and he wanted someone to brag to about his hot, wild sex and how good he is. It's true though he is good, really good- amazing actually and four years later it's still amazingly goddamn good. So until I get pregnant, which I won't, or until he breaks up with Kikyo which he won't, or I find someone else, which is highly unlikely, or until he marries Kikyo; I am the secret lover." Kagome said with a little smile.

Sango looked at her "Are you sure that you are okay with that Kags? You know being his lover only, and knowing it might not even last?" she asked her friend worried about her. Kagome sighed "Well at least if it ends, it will make a hell of a novel, maybe I should add my love life into my story. But seriously to tell the truth I would love to be the one he loves, but until he tells me otherwise I am happy just where I am right now and I don't want it to change until it needs to. I am not going to cross that bridge until I have to and I don't have to right now." Kagome drained the rest of her beer. "Besides, I don't need to have a kid with him or be married to him or date him to belong to him. It's not the title that you are given that matters, it's the feelings that you have and that you share. I don't need to be Mrs. Kagome Tashio to feel like I am his. I am his and he knows it and that's all that matters." Kagome got up off the floor and swayed slightly. "Okay if we are going to continue this girl's night out, we need more beer." Kagome said swaying as she walked to the door, stumbling.

"Hell just bring in the two other kegs." Sango said as she stayed in her room. Kagome nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbed the next to kegs and stumbled back into Sango's room. Kagome handed Sango another beer. "We are going to have the worst hangovers tomorrow." Sango said as she took a sip. Kagome nodded "Yeah, but this beats being at home alone." Sango nodded. "I'll drink to that." She said as they clanked beer bottles together and drank. Kagome fell over and landed on top of Sango and they both started laughing as beer fell all over the place. "Maybe we've had too much." Sango said in between her laughter. Kagome smiled wickedly "No, we haven't had enough." She said and they both fell into fits of laugher again.

InuYasha sighed as he and Mirkou walked out of the building and into the parking lot. "Damn, that was the longest fucking meeting of my life." Mirkou groaned as he undid his tie. "Fuck, I stayed up all night, listening to that bullshit when I could have been home with Kagome, doing much more interesting things. Which reminds me; I'm following you to your house. Kagome stayed there last night, her text said it was a girl's night out." Mirkou nodded as he and InuYasha spilt up and went into their separate cars and drove off.

They pulled into Mirkou's driveway thirty minutes later. InuYasha had to park on the sidewalk because Mirkou's, Sango's and Kagome's car crowded the driveway. InuYasha slammed his door shut, irrated because he spent an entire night and it was wasted on stupid idiot investors. Mirkou was already in the house by the time InuYasha started to walk up the drive way. "InuYasha! Com here quick!" Mirkou yelled. And InuYasha's first thought was that something happened to Kagome and he ran as fast as he could into his house. "What!? What's wrong, where's Kagome?!" he asked Mirkou. Mirkou was smiling, "See for yourself." He said smiling, and pointing into the living room. InuYasha's brows knitted together as he walked through the foyer and into the living room.

InuYasha's mouth dropped at what he saw, he saw a video camera and Kagome and Sango passed out on the floor, naked. Mirkou came up behind InuYasha. "Either this is a fantasy come true or your girl and mine are fucking each other and are lesbians." InuYasha blinked his eyes, "It's Kagome she wants me and no one else." InuYasha said a little harshly and defensively. He moved around into the living room and pulled a blanket off and wrapped it around Kagome and picked her up bridal style. "Kagome's out cold," InuYasha sniffed her and his nose crinkled. "She reeks of beer and sex." He said as he placed her down on the couch.

Mirkou walked over to Sango and picked up her and laid her down next to Kagome, covering her with another blanket. "Okay we have two choices here. Number one we can wake them up and ask them what happened. Or number two we can watch the video." InuYasha sat there for a second and wondered if he really wanted to deal with a hangover Kagome. "I like number two, that way we can watch it and if they lie, then we will know." Mirkou smiled mischievously. "I was hoping that you would pick that one." He said as he went over to the video camera and took the mini DVD. He walked over to the DVD player and stuck in, rewinded and pressed play. InuYasha came over and sat down, as the screen came on, featuring a half dressed Sango and a naked Kagome. Then both their mouths dropped as Kagome started to strip Sango. Kagome licking Sango and touching Sango and Sango touching Kagome.

Both InuYasha and Mirkou's mouth dropped open. It was the sexiest, hottest thing they had ever seen in their lives. Mirkou turned the volume yep, hearing Kagome and Sango slur their words as they talked and made out. "Oh my fucking god!" InuYasha said, as Kagome went down on Sango. "InuYasha, this is the best day of my life." Mirkou said as he watched as Sango and Kagome switched positions and Sango started to go down on Kagome.

InuYasha turned to Mirkou "do you think they remember doing this?" he asked. Mirkou shook his head, "I don't know, but I am so making a copy of this and selling it!" he said excitedly. "Like hell you are! Number one Kagome is _mine_, no one else's and I don't want her seen like this. Number two Kagome is going through fucking hell with this damned Naraku guy and the case. If you ever, ever sell this thing to anyone, I will personally put you in so much pain; you won't be getting any for years." InuYasha said almost snarling at Mirkou.

"Okay, InuYasha, holy shit. I won't sell the tape, chill out." Mirkou said stopping the video. "InuYasha?" Kagome called out in a tired voice, InuYasha went over to Kagome. "I'm here." He said softly. "InuYasha, what happened last night? I remember Sango and me talking and drinking and then everything's a blur." InuYasha sighed. "Um, maybe we better wake Sango up too." He said and Mirkou went over and shook Sango gently. "Sango, Sango wake up." He said and Sango took a pillow from the couch and wacked him in the head. "Go away Mirkou, it's too early to have kinky sex." She said. InuYasha and Kagome giggled and Mirkou chuckled nervously. "Sango, wake up love." He said as he ran his fingers up her thigh. Sango's eyes wide and she glared at Mirkou. "Mirkou, don't talk to loud, please." She said grumpily. Mirkou smiled, "Sango do you remember what happened last night?" Mirkou asked. Sango looked at him puzzled. "Not really why?" Sango said then she looked at Kagome who just shrugged. InuYasha sighed "Mirkou play it." He said as he sat up, picked up Kagome and sat back down, with her sitting in his lap. Mirkou nodded a small smile on his face as he pressed the play button.

Sango and Kagome instantly paled. "Oh my fucking god." Kagome said as she turned bright red and buried her face into his chest. Sango's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open. "Holy mother fucking shit." She said and then she looked at Mirkou. "Turn it off Mirkou." InuYasha said and Mirkou nodded and turned it off. "I know this will be funnier tomorrow, but right now I just want to go home." Kagome said, her words muffled by InuYasha's shirt. InuYasha nodded "Alright, but first you both need to get dressed." He said, keeping his voice level. Kagome nodded and she got up and Sango followed as they went down the hallway.

Mirkou and InuYasha broke out in a smile as soon as they heard the door shut. "Alright you can make a copy and only if I get the other copy." InuYasha said. Mirkou smiled "That's seems like a pretty damn good deal, you have a deal my friend." Mirkou said and they shook on it. Kagome came out a few minutes later, flustered and eyes wide. "Can we go home now?" Kagome asked in a small voice. InuYasha nodded his head and Kagome walked to the door. InuYasha walked behind her and smiled back to Mirkou as he left.

InuYasha pulled his car in after Kagome's. Kagome got out of her car and was biting her lip, nervously. InuYasha couldn't help but smile, she looked so sexy when she did that. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear "You know, that was a very sexy video that you two made, even if you were both drunk. It kind of got me going." He said as he pressed his hard cock against her. Kagome bite her lip more when he did that, and she pressed back against him, and gave a light moan. InuYasha smiled as he ran his fingers down her curves and then up her thigh and Kagome shivered and moaned, her body melting into his. InuYasha gave a slow, low chuckle that just made Kagome melt with please and then InuYasha gently nibbled at her ear with his fangs and Kagome licked her lips.

InuYasha smiled as he continued to run his fingers up her inner thigh, sending flames along her body where his fingers just were. She could swear that InuYasha's every touch, kiss, bite, and lick was burned into her skin, it was so intense it was almost burned into her soul. Kagome moaned out his name, as he sent sweet bites and kisses down her neck and down her collar bone. He laughed and stopped and then whispered into her ear "We should continue you this, when we get into the house." Kagome groaned when he said that and he just continued to chuckle at her. He turned her around and held her head in his hands and kissed her passionately and deeply. "You need to have patience, _mein engel._" Kagome pouted and bite her lip. "But I don't like being patient _mein krieger_." He laughed at her. "My warrior, that's a new nickname where did that come from?" he asked her, running his fingers down her cheek. Kagome shrugged "I don't know I just felt like speaking in German. Can we stop talking and just starting feeling?" Kagome said as she ran her fingers up and down his cock, and InuYasha just smiled and growled low in her ear. Kagome smiled as she whispered in his ear "_Tied vagyok_."

InuYasha smiled and ran his fingers over her core, sending shivers of pleasure through her. Heat spread through her and ended in the pit of her abdomen, pooling to only be built up by InuYasha's touch. InuYasha smiled, as he felt her sweet juices, already coming out to touch his fingers and he chuckled deep and low at how the simple effect of just touching her, made her wet. He pushed her back against the wall of the garage, and pressed against her, as his mouth met hers in a clash of electricity and heat. Kagome dug her fingers into InuYasha's hair, only to bring him closer and InuYasha smiled into the kiss and pulled out of it on to lead fiery hot kisses from her mouth, down her jaw line, and down her neck to her collar bone. Kagome bit her lip and moaned lightly, pulling his head closer to her skin, which felt like it was on fire. InuYasha, gently scrapped his teeth over the pulse that was pounding, on her neck and Kagome moaned out his name. He looked up at her and smiled, taking her up in his arms bridal style and Kagome whimpered.

InuYasha chuckled, "Don't worry my little Kitty; you will get your fill of me soon enough." And he ran though the garage and into the house, all the while Kagome was gently biting his ear; he could feel her arousal growing and he knew that she was still probably aroused from last night; a dildo couldn't do what a real cock could do to fulfill her and they both knew it. InuYasha ran into the room, slamming the door shut and he threw Kagome gently on the bed. Kagome's eyes were wide and misted over, her hair falling sexily around her face as she bit her lip, knowing exactly what she was doing. And that made InuYasha smiled and give a low growl to heighten her arousal to the point where her legs were almost to the point of shaking. InuYasha's primal need to have her and possess her was suddenly kicking in. One night without her, one night and he wanted to rip and shred everything in his way just to get to her and touch her skin; the effect that she had on him was an overload like a drug and that he couldn't get enough of.

InuYasha ripped off his work clothes not caring how expensive they were and he walked towards her, power and sexual need radiating off him and reaching to her, stealing her breath away. Kagome gulped at how much she craved for him, how much she needed to feel him and her eyes made it perfectly clear to InuYasha that it was true. InuYasha's demon inside of him raged to burry himself deep inside her hot, tight core and stay there forever. This had never happened to him before and he didn't want to control it. They were both sexual aroused beyond the point of all rational thought. InuYasha came toward her and ripped off all her clothes making Kagome gasp. He smiled as he flexed his claws and ripped her bra and underwear to shreds; Kagome looked at him eyes burning, begging him to take her now.

But InuYasha, had plans to ravage her body, until he couldn't take anymore. He smiled as he ran his fingers over her skin, soft and silky to the touch, Kagome shivered at how intense this was. It was so simple, yet it was so intimately sexual it stole her breath from her lungs and come out as a moan. InuYasha smiled as he kissed her, pushing her down on the bed, his force alone keeping her pinned to the bed. InuYasha, kissed down her jaw line, neck and continuing down her chest. He smiled wickedly as he felt Kagome's fingers tightening in his hair. InuYasha ran his tounge from the valley of her breasts to her right breasts and he licked her nipple, making Kagome moan out his name, arching her back, trying to bring him closer he smiled and ran his tounge from her right breasts to the left one and licked her left nipple, sending ripples of pleasure through her system, and down to her core and InuYasha smelt it. And she smelled like roses and lavender and something just as sweet that he couldn't quite place. He continued to lick and kiss down her body and down to her core, where she was sweet, hot, wet and ready, but not ready for him just yet.

InuYasha smiled and he ran his tounge over her soft spot, and she moaned out and arched her back, and griped the sheets. Kagome was overcome with ecstasy and heat, fire running through her veins and over her skin, where she felt like she was going to burst. InuYasha smiled and licked at where her juices were flowing and Kagome gasped, moaning out his name. He smiled and dipped his tounge deeper into her, making her grip the sheets tighter and her knuckles were turning white. InuYasha just keep going deeper and deeper, making Kagome's moans turn into screams, her back arching and her hips thrusting her closer to his mouth. He licked hard and deep, giving Kagome her first orgasm of the day. InuYasha, smiled as he saw her chest heave up and down, out of breath. He kissed and licked his way back up her body, sending flames over her skin and starting up new arousal in her system. InuYasha smiled and kissed her lips again, he gently kissed her lip and then looked into her eyes, seeing that she was giving herself up completely to him. With that knowledge in his mind, he felt his fangs elongate and he kissed her again, and Kagome could feel the prick of his fangs hitting her lips as they kissed deeply and passionately. They were so lost in their heated; almost devouring kiss that they had both failed to notice that InuYasha's fangs had scraped Kagome's and made her lips bleed. Once InuYasha felt the taste of copper in his mouth, he stopped, Kagome looking up at him breathing heavily. InuYasha growled, deep to let her know exactly what kind of demon she was dealing with and Kagome responded, by pushing her hips upward, trying to reach his hard, arching cock into her wet, tight, waiting pussy. InuYasha growled and smiled, and thrusted hard and deep into her and she cried out in pain and pleasure, arching her back. InuYasha growled again and thrust deeper and hard, going in and out faster and faster, driving them up and over the edge. Kagome screamed out his name, her nails digging deep into his back as his fangs, went deep into her neck, marking her. They laid there for a moment, InuYasha, deeply snug into her, her walls so tight that it sent aftershocks through both of them.

InuYasha took his fangs out her neck and he licked up the blood. Kagome looked up at him, out of breath, her cheeks with a tinge of pink, from the heat, but she was far from being tired. Kagome smiled and whispered gently into InuYasha's ear "I need you; I need you inside of me. I crave you; I want you and _tied vagyok_." InuYasha smiled, not caring that he had just marked Kagome, tying them together for life.

InuYasha smiled, pulled out and went into her slowly, knowing how unbearably, pleasurable it was for her. Kagome was pushing her hips up, trying to get him deeper into her, moaning out again and again, losing herself in pleasure. InuYasha smiled and just held onto her hips, pushing into her hot wet core slowly, making it also pleasurable for him, to feel her pussy surround his hard cock. And it was in this moment, he knew, that he would never, ever give this up. He couldn't and he wouldn't; just one night away from her and he was craving her so much that he could barely stand it. He realized that he needed her, maybe it might be just physically, but he needed her and he wasn't going to give her up. There was no way in fucking hell that he could ever possibly give her up and he never would.

* * *

Alright, 22 pages woo! Anyways, yeah this kind of jump started my creative muse again, thanks to my boyfriend! You can thank him for this wonderful story, he inspired me and still does, daily.

Okay German lesson:

**Mein Engel** – My angel

**Mein Krieger** – My warrior

And this, I got this from a book I read, it's in Carpathian:

**Tied Vagyok** – I am yours

So yeah... my boyfriend's half german, so I knew he would have loved the german words. Anyways of course as always, R + R

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	8. Sinfully Delightful

**Summary: **At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag.

Okay, here is chapter 8! And this one is longer than chapter 7! Nothing really much to say except, that my boyfriend kinda disliked this chapter because of the character I introduced... anyways: Chapter 8...

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Sinfully Delightful:**_

InuYasha smiled, pulled out and went into her slowly, knowing how unbearably, pleasurable it was for her. Kagome was pushing her hips up, trying to get him deeper into her, moaning out again and again, losing herself in pleasure. InuYasha smiled and just held onto her hips, pushing into her, hot wet core slowly, making it also pleasurable for him, to feel her pussy surround his hard cock. And it was in this moment, he knew, that he would never, ever give this up. He couldn't and he wouldn't; just one night away from her and he was craving her so much that he could barely stand it. He realized that he needed her, maybe it might be just physically, but he needed her and he wasn't going to give her up.

At this realization, he kissed her neck slowly and carefully knowing that Kagome was losing herself in bliss at his actions. Slowly, ever so slowly he went into her, feeling her walls tighten every time he went in further. Kagome's fingers were raking his back and her back was arching high, so high that her tight nipples were brushing against his skin. Every time InuYasha, went further into her a new wave of unadultered pleasure and she couldn't get enough; it was a high and she was hooked. Kagome ran her fingers across his back, as he pushed in deeper, going in slowly; the look in his eyes told her that he wanted her to scream his name.

InuYasha could see in her eyes that she was begging him to thrust hard into her, but he wanted her to beg for it. "Beg for it." He told her in a huskily, rough voice; his hot breath on her ear was enough to drive her over the edge right then and there. Kagome took a breath in, it was ragged and she moaned out lightly. "InuYasha, please I need you inside me, I need you to feel me, and I need to feel you move inside of me. So deep inside of me that you can't possibly pull out" she said a little breathlessly. InuYasha smiled, growled and thrusted the rest of himself into her, roughly, causing Kagome to cry out. The shock of it hit her so hard, her arms dropped over her head. InuYasha smiled, taking his hand and clasping it over her wrists, holding them there. It was complete and totally dominance. The deep desire and lust and love she felt for him started to boil and come alive. She met him thrust for thrust each time, there hips meeting each others in a steady, fast paced rhythm. InuYasha kissed and raked his teeth along her neck, making her scream and moan out over and over again.

InuYasha felt her walls tightening around him and it felt so good. She was so wet and tight and hot, and it fit nice and tight around him. He pushed hard and deep into her, his hand clenching around her wrists as her walls squeezed tight around him as they both went up and over the edge, he exploded and spilled his seed into her and Kagome screamed out his name, her eyes watering, and breathing heavily trying to regain some sense of reality. InuYasha was still deep inside of her, not wanting to move or get out. He placed his head against hers; they were both out of breath. They were both tired and exhausted from the night before, InuYasha, rolled to the side, bringing Kagome on top of him. He couldn't hold his weight anymore, but he could handle Kagome's.

Kagome rested her head on his chest, both of them breathing heavily to catch their breath. Kagome's dark hair, was sitting to one side, resting over InuYasha's skin, tingling his nerve endings where her hair touched him. InuYasha saw, the mark on her neck; his mark on her. Telling human and demon a like that she was his. He inwardly groaned at how he lost control of his demon and marked her. It would be there, as a reminder that she was his and he was praying to Kami that Kikyo wouldn't see it.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and kept her close. He didn't want to lose Kagome or Kikyo, but he had to give one of them up, eventually. But not now, he needed Kagome, he craved her body. But Kikyo, Kikyo knew him and they had been through a lot and he had promised her. Kami he didn't know what to do, all he could do was just hold onto Kagome tight and never let go. He pulled out of Kagome and she smiled lazily and fell to his one side, his arms still tightly holding her to him. Kagome laid her head on his strong chest, and her eyes lids felt like lead. She snuggled close to him and gave a little yawn.

InuYasha say her yawn, grinned and chuckled soft and low. "I think it is time that you went to bed now." He said in her ear. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "I think you are right. Night InuYasha, sweet dreams." She said as she drifted off to sleep. InuYasha sighed, kissed her forehead gently, rested his check against her forehead and also welcomed sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Kagome came down the stairs, the next morning, clad in one of InuYasha's shirts and a pair of her short, shorts. "Kagome, you're awake, by the sounds that you and InuYasha were making, I'd thought that he had put you into a comma." Rin said smiling at her, from the stove, cooking breakfast. Kagome smiled sweetly "Yes, well I'm surprised that he didn't wake me up again just to go another round. But we were both exhausted, besides I think he knew that I needed the sleep." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter and sat on it. "Where's Sora?" Kagome asked looking around for the baby. Rin smiled "Sesshomaru decided that I needed a break, so he took Sora out for the day. He made InuYasha got to work for him today. Sesshomaru should be back around lunch time and InuYasha won't get home until late." Rin said as she cooked eggs and bacon. Kagome frowned she wanted to ask InuYasha about last night, about how he marked her and if it was an accident or if he did it on purpose.

"Oh and Kagome," Rin said, looking at Kagome. Kagome looked back and bit her lip, waiting. Rin sighed "InuYasha told me to tell you that, he was going to see Kikyo tonight." Kagome looked down and nodded her head. So it was an accident, of course he could fuck Kagome for, forever, but love, that was something all together different. Kagome sighed and jumped off the counter. "Need any help?" Kagome asked her, trying to hide the fact that it cut her so deep to find out. Rin looked at her sympathically "No, I've got it you can just keep my company. Talk about anything you want, I'm all ears." Rin said kindly, scooping out the eggs and bacon and putting it on two separate plates. Kagome nodded and took one of the plates and walked into the dining room area.

Rin sat down across from Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back, a small sad smile. Kagome took a bite of the food and her eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "Rin, this is fantastic!" she said as she stuffed her mouth full again. Rin giggled, "Well when Sesshomaru said that one of the many things he loves about me is that I can cook." Kagome nodded excitedly. "I can see why, you should run a restaurant or something." Kagome said, stuffing her mouth again. Rin laughed, "I want to but, I like being a mom to Sora more. Besides I wouldn't have time to do it, between watching Sora and keeping Sesshomaru happy. Think about it, InuYasha is only half demon; think about keeping a full demon satisfied, it's exhausting." Kagome and Rin both laughed at that.

"Yeah, InuYasha can be a handful, but he's amazing. He's strong, beautiful, and so incredible that sometimes I forget to breathe. Sometimes even now, when I see him walking it makes my heart skip a beat and then my heart starts pounding in my chest. I know it's silly, but still to this day it has an effect on me a very powerful effect on me. But it doesn't matter in the end he always goes to Kikyo." Kagome said as her once dreamy voice, turned sour.

Rin frowned she wanted to cheer Kagome up, not bring her down. "Well, being your lover's sister, I say it's bad for you and you should just let him go. But the hopeless romantic, girly side of me says, hold on tight to your man and keep holding on." Rin said with a soft smile, that when it reached Kagome she couldn't help but smile either.

InuYasha sighed as another load of papers and manila folders flooded his desk and spilled over the edge, like a cup over flowing with water. Yani came in with a cup of tea and put it in place on InuYasha's empty mug. "Thanks, Yani." He said, rubbing his temples. Yani smiled, "Your welcome Mr. Tashio. Oh by the way, there is a girl out there waiting for you. Do you want me to bring her in?" she asked politely. InuYasha's eyes widened, then softened, thinking Kagome had come to see him, to ask him about the mark that he couldn't explain. "Yeah, send her in Yani." He said his voice lighter.

Yani nodded and walked out of the office, beckoning the girl that she could come in. InuYasha stood up and waited to see Kagome's face, she was probably biting her lip in worry about asking him about the mark. But the girl that was waiting outside wasn't Kagome, no it was Kikyo. InuYasha blinked, Kikyo, but according to her she had weird shifts at the hospital and her living at least an hour away from him, made it hard for them to see each other. For her to come to his office in the middle of the day, must have meant something big. Kikyo walked in his office smiling, happily; well whatever the news was it wasn't anything bad. Kikyo walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately and deeply. Something that shocked InuYasha and he kissed her back.

He pulled out of the kiss though, and looked at her, she was aroused. He could see it in her eyes, in her body language; she was giving off the arousal. "Kikyo, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work at the hospital?" he asked more in shock than anything. Kikyo smiled "I'm here because I want to spend time with you. I was working at the hospital; they gave me a day's leave, because I've been working so hard; so I though why not spend my free day with the person that I love the most. So come on, let's go do something." She said with excitement in her eyes. InuYasha smiled, her smile warming his heart. He kissed her gently and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Alright, let's go. I can do this another day, so what do you want to do?" he asked her, as they walked out of the office hand-in-hand.

Kikyo's eyes lit up "I was thinking about lunch and then doing whatever we feel like doing." She said happily as they made their way to the elevators. "Alright, whatever you want." He said chuckling.

Kagome walked out of the room around lunch time. She skipped down the stairs, feeling refreshed after a shower and writing more on her "novel" which was more like her high school journal written out. "Rin has Sesshomaru and Sora come back yet?" Kagome asked walking into the living room. "No, not yet but when they do I'll have lunch all set for them. Want to help me?" Rin asked and Kagome nodded her head, excitedly. Rin smiled and made a motion for her to follow her into the kitchen. "Alright, could you set the table for me? Make it three places, please." Rin said as she started to get ingredients out to make lunch. Kagome grabbed three plates and chopsticks and set the places, which took a couple of seconds. "So Kagome, tell me what has put you in such a good mood?" Rin asked chopping vegetables. Kagome smiled real big "Being able to re-write my high school experience." When Rin gave her a confused look, Kagome just laughed.

"Since I had to lie to Kikyo telling her that I was writing a book, I figure why not. So I'm writing my high school life, except I'm making changes. The main characters fall in love with each other in the end and they have their happy ending. It just makes me happy, is all, undderly and without a doubt happy to be alive." Kagome said excitement in her voice and eyes. Rin smiled "Well I am glad, ah that should be them now." Rin said as the sound of Sora giggling happily hit their ears. Kagome just smiled even bigger, no matter how old she was Kagome, loved the sound of a baby laughing. Sesshomaru walked into the door, cooing a happy and giggling Sora. Kagome turned to look at Rin, who was looking at her mate and child, her eyes warm and filled to the brim with love and Kagome ached to have that look in her eyes, that look that was returned and wasn't always guarded, because someone might see.

Kagome sighed her carefree, happy mood, vanished and turned into something broken. Rin sensed Kagome's saddened manner and sighed. "Kagome why don't you take over for me." Rin said softly and Kagome nodded, going over to the kitchen to take over where Rin was. "Alright, how are both my babies doing?" Rin asked in a sing-songy voice going over to Sesshomaru and Sora.

Sesshomaru glared at her comment, but in his eyes were a playful smile "We are both fine, but I think the little one needs her mommy." He said in a soft voice, one that he only used for her. Rin smiled and took Sora from his arms, "I'll go give Sora her lunch and put her down for a nap." Rin smiled and kissed him gently and walked off to Sora's room, cooing the baby.

Sesshomaru watched Rin walk off and then turned to see Kagome watching them and turning around quickly to go back to working on cooking. Sesshomaru walked over to her, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this Kagome." He said leaning against the counters. Kagome shrugged "It was my choice I can walk away whenever I want to, but I decided to stay and got through this, because in the end it will be worth it."

"But what if in the end, it's not worth it?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome stopped moving. Kagome turned to him, eyes burning "Then I would have given it my all. Just because something is hard, doesn't mean you should give up on it." She said harshly, more harshly than she intended. Kagome sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh; it's just upsetting is all." She said taking a long breath out. Sesshomaru just shook his head "It's okay I know that all of this is stressing out you. InuYasha won't be back tonight until late, why don't you go out and do something." He said with a suggestive tone. Kagome turned to look at him "You just want the house to yourself, so you and Rin can have sex right?" Kagome asked him, a small smile on her lips. "Yes, I'm a demon very hard to please and she pleases me." He said with a smile and Kagome smiled and chuckled. "Okay, I'll get out of here so you two can have hot, steamy sex." She said with a light smile. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks as Rin walked out of the Sora's room, closing the door quietly. "Alright, the baby is feed and in bed, now the adults can talk and eat, so let's eat!" she said in an overly happy voice. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and wrapped his arms around her. "Rin, lunch isn't ready yet." He said softly. "Oh yeah," Rin said as realization dawned on her face. "Well, then let's fix it!" she said excitedly, running out of Sesshomaru's arms and running into the kitchen.

InuYasha smiled as Kikyo snuggled closer to him, they were at her house and snuggled closely together on her couch. After lunch they went to the park and walked together and talked about things. Then the sun was setting and they decided to go back to Kikyo's apartment to watch movies and hang out. He was surprised that Kagome hadn't text him, asking him to come home. But he didn't mind, he was spending quality time with Kikyo, something he hadn't done in a long time and it was nice.

They were getting to the middle of a movie, where the actors were locked in a passionate kiss and Kikyo turned to him. InuYasha looked down at her, and her eyes were misted over with lust. Next thing he knew Kikyo had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, she wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer to her kissing him hotly. InuYasha pulled away from the kiss and Kikyo looked up at him hurt. "Kikyo, why all of the sudden…"

"It hasn't been all of the sudden; you just seem to keep avoiding it every time I brought it up." Kikyo said her voice sounding hurt. InuYasha sighed "Because I knew that you weren't ready for it, I didn't want you to rush into it and regret it." He said tenderly, running his fingers over her jaw line and suddenly Kagome's face popped into his head and he mentally shook it out. "Well, now I am ready for it, really I am." She said kissing him again, rubbing her core against his cock, which at the contact, started to become hard. But this time InuYasha didn't pull away from the kiss, he just closed his eyes and in his mind it was Kagome he was kissing, but he didn't stop.

Kagome sighed, it was already past 10 and InuYasha still wasn't home. Kagome sighed and got off the bed, Sesshomaru was right, she needed to get out. And Kagome knew exactly where to go; to a karaoke bar. Kagome nodded her head and got off the bed and went to the closet, half of it was filled with InuYasha's clothes and the other half was filled with hers. Kagome went to her side of the store and found the perfect dress, it was brown, sleeveless, and it was above her knees and she smiled; perfect.

She looked for brown lace up high heels and found them, she smiled as she stripped down and put on a pink thong and then pulled the dress over top, and it fit her curves gently, flowing around them. She smiled and walked into the bathroom, applying makeup making sure that she had black eye liner on and smoky eye makeup to make her eyes look like bedroom eyes. She curled her hair, making slightly curly, and she fixed it so it fell around her shoulders in a sexy way. She smiled at her job well done and walked out the bathroom, putting her heels on, grabbing her cell phone, money and a purse and she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Sesshomaru and Rin looked up from the couch when they heard Kagome coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Rin asked her curiously. Kagome smiled "I'm going to a karaoke bar and now you two have the house to yourselves until about 1:30 to 2:00 am. Now don't be too loud you don't want to wake Sora up. See ya later." Kagome said as she put on a leather jacket and walked out of the house, closing the door quietly. Rin turned to Sesshomaru "What did you tell her?" Rin asked him. Sesshomaru gave a half grin "Just that she needed to get out and that it would be good for her and us." He said the word us in a huskily voice. Rin smiled at him "I knew it, not that I mind but I knew you were being devious." She said softly. He chuckled "Aren't I always?" he asked and she giggled. "I guess." She said and then she kissed him, deeply and he growled and pulled him on top of him.

Kagome pulled up to the karaoke bar, her ID in hand because she was always being carded. She parked and got out of the car and walked up to the bouncer and when she tried to get in, he put his arm out in front of her and she stopped. "Please, let me through I am of age I swear." Kagome said in an annoyed voice. The bouncer rolled his eyes and said gruffly "ID, please." He said holding out his enormous hand. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her ID into his hand. The bouncer looked surprised, blinked looked down at the ID and then gave it back to her. "Sorry, you can go on through." He said letting her pass and Kagome nodded her head and walked on through. The karaoke bar was crowded, but Kagome didn't mind. The DJ was playing to one side, because there was no one at the mic and Kagome smiled. This was exactly what she needed, a familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach right before she went on stage, it was like being on a rollercoaster and getting to the very top of the peak, before you plummeted down.

Kagome smiled and walked over to the DJ, and asked him if she could sing and he nodded his head. When he asked her what she wanted to sing she just smiled and said "_Hot_, by Avril Lavinge." (I like this song, so get over it.) The DJ nodded and turned off the music and everyone stopped dancing and booed. "Alright, alright we have a singer here, who wants so sing. So give it up for…" Kagome smiled and whispered her name in his ear. "Kagome!" he said and a couple of guys cheered when they saw he walk across the stage. Kagome ignored them all as she went up there and to the mic, the butterfly feeling was at its peak, but she lived for the thrill of it and she couldn't help but smile. She nodded to the DJ and he started to play the music.

Kagome smiled as the intro music started and then took a deep breath and started to sing: "_You're so good to me baby, baby, baby. I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around. I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're aloud. I wanna drive you into a corner and kiss you without a sound. I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud. Now you're in and you can't get out…" _

By now Kagome was getting into it swaying her hips, taking the mic off the stand. "_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop. You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby." _Kagome started to dance and walk on the stage, getting whoops and whistles from the guys. She smiled as she took another breath in.

"_I can make you feel all better, just take it in. And I can show you places that you've never been. And I can make you say everything that you've never said. And I will let you do anything, again and again. Now you're in and you can't get out…" _Kagome smiled, licked her lips and winked. _"You make me so hot you make wanna drop. You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby."_ Kagome slowed down her dancing to just swaying back and forth as the song slowed.

"_Kiss me gently, always I know. Hold me, love me don't ever go, yeah." _Kagome started to dance again as the beat of the music speed up. "_You make me so hot you make wanna drop. You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous; you're so good to me. You make me so hot you make wanna drop. You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good." _Kagome sang as the song ended. And the crowd went wild asking her to sing more and Kagome shook her head and left the stage.

When she got off the stage, she was surrounded by guys all wanting to dance with her or buy her a drink. Kagome shook her head and told them no, and keep walking. She got to the bar and sat down and took out her phone and it said 11:30 pm. No call, no text, no nothing and that hurt, it hurt deep. Kagome sighed and shut her phone and shoved it back into her purse. "Dry martini please." She told the bartender and he nodded, going off to fix her drink.

Kagome sat there, biting her lip stopping the tears that were forming in her eyes. No, she was not going to think about it; she was going to drink her drink get out there, dance and enjoy herself; she needed it. The bartender came back with her drink and she gave him a twenty dollar bill. She looked at the martini drink, took out the olives ate them and then downed the entire drink. Then, a little bit of what happened the last time she got drunk popped into her head and she decided that she wasn't going to have any more drinks that night.

"Kagome?" a man's voice asked in a surprised one behind her. Kagome turned around to face a wolf demon, with long brown hair and wild green eyes. Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. "Kogua?!" she asked, jumping up from her chair and hugging him. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? I thought that you went to go make your way in the US?" Kagome asked as they hugged. Kogua laughed as they both pulled away from the hug. "Yeah I did, but fortune only goes so far. I'm actually here, because the company I work for wants an office in Japan and since I was Japanese they told me to pack my things and go home. Which I was more than happy to oblige too." He said explaining. Kagome nodded "Yeah, well you're lucky. I've lost my job, stuck in a law suit, and I'm living in InuYasha's house because I can't go back to mine." Kagome said in a saddened tone. "I'm sorry, Kagome I know how much you love to sing. I swear, I could pick your voice out anywhere." He said in a sweet tone and the compliment made Kagome smile.

"Thanks, I just needed a break. I haven't sang in ages, ever since the law suit started, but I'm writing a book now." She said sitting back down at the bar. "Really? What's the book about?" Kogua asked sitting down next to her. "It's kind of like my high school journal, except written the way I want it. Same drama, same people, just a different ending. It's a work in progress." Kagome said smiling. "So what company do you work for?" she asked. "Tanka Corporation, funny thing about it is that we are competing against your boyfriend InuYasha's company." He said with an ironic tone. Kagome shook her head and looked down at the bar table. "InuYasha isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends." She said in a quiet, sad voice. "You mean you two never got together?" he asked in disbelief. Kagome looked up and nodded her head "Yeah, he's still with Kikyo and I'm still the fool in love with a guy who will never love me back." She said, gulping back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I know how much you love him. Well, where is he? I thought that he'd be here with you." Kogua asked, looking around. Kagome grinned at Kogua looking around for him. "No, he's with Kikyo so I decided that I would get out of the house. Say, since we are both here why don't we dance and have a good time? I don't feel like being depressed about all this." She said getting up and smoothing her dress out. Kogua smiled and got up "Sure why the fuck not." He said and held out his hand. Kagome smiled and took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor. There was some fast paced music, like rap or hip-hop playing and Kagome smiled as she started to bump and grind with Kogua. Kogua smiled and ran his hands over her waist, down her hips and grabbed her ass and Kagome grinned, and pressed against him. Kogua smiled and pressed back against her and Kagome laughed. Kagome and Kogua moved closer together, Kagome wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Kagome knew what she was doing and how it was affecting Kogua, but she didn't care. If InuYasha could fuck her and have a girlfriend; then she could fuck him and have a boyfriend.

Kagome and Kogua walked out of the club, Kogua had his arm around her shoulders. It was 2:34 am, and Kagome could care less; she was having the time of her life. Kagome rested her head on Kogua's shoulder tired. "So Kags do you me to take you home or do you want to go back to my place?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Kagome smiled, deciding whether or not to go with Kogua, but after thinking about it, she decided to go back to the house. She could freak InuYasha out later and she would; besides make-up sex was worth it.

Kagome sighed and stopped walking with Kogua. "As much as I want to go back with you; I told Rin and Sesshomaru that I would be back before this time and I don't want them to worry." She said, and Kogua's smile faded. "Oh I understand." He said as he slid his arm off her shoulders. "But, I would like to spend some time with you. I had fun tonight, here give me your hand." She said, taking a pen out of her purse. Kogua thrusted his hand forward toward her and Kagome couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm. "Here's my cell number, call me when you want to talk or hang out or whatever." Kagome said as she wrote her number down on his hand. Kogua looked at his hand, went she was down and smiled real big. "Alright, I'll do that. I guess I'll call you later Kagome and tell that mangy mutt InuYasha, that's he's missing out on an incredibly special, beautiful woman." He said smiling down at her and Kagome slightly blushed and shook her head. "I'll be sure to tell him you said that. Well I better go, bye Kogua. I'll be waiting for your call." She said as she walked off to her car. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She pulled into the driveway and decided to park in the driveway instead of opening the garage to put her car in, she didn't want to disturb Sesshomaru and Rin. She got out of the car and locked it, walking up the driveway, pulling out her keys and opening the door, closing it quietly behind her. Kagome walked into the living room, to see the lamps on, blankets and pillows all over the floor and she rolled her eyes and smiled at the utter mess that Sesshomaru and Rin made. Kagome un-did her shoes and laid them by the door. She started to pick up the living room, she might have been tired, but she wasn't ready to go up to InuYasha's room yet; she needed to think and being in his room; seeing all the places where they made love made her think about him and it just made her smile and then her thoughts drifted.

So she decided to pick up the living room, folding the blankets and putting the pillows back where they were originally; before Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome sighed as she lay down on the couch, too tired to walk up to the bedroom. She turned the light off by the couch, and laid there in the darkness looking up at the ceiling, thinking; her brain going into over drive thinking about everything and anything; while her body and eyes lids pleaded to let her sleep, but she couldn't.

She could sit and stay with InuYasha, getting what she wanted, what she longed for and with the person she loved more than herself. Or she could, get up walk out and go with Kogua, whom she could come to love and who liked her for who she was, not what she looked like or how sexy she could be. But she couldn't image being without InuYasha, they could both handle a couple days without each other, but in the end he would always come back and be with her. But to be without him completely, just the thought of it made her catch her breath.

She couldn't be without InuYasha, she decided with a heavy sigh. Reality in the end always came back to bite her in the ass. She looked at the DVD player and the little clock on it read 3:04 am in bold red letters. Kagome sighed, she needed to get some sleep and she chuckled to herself when she realized that when she wasn't with InuYasha she couldn't get to sleep and when she was with InuYasha she didn't have time to get any sleep. Kagome snuggled into the pillow, closing her eyes willing her mind to settle down so she could try and get some sleep.

**Later that Morning:**

InuYasha walked through the door of the house, quietly and shut it just the same. He started to walk up the stairs when he saw a lump on the couch, he walked back down the stairs and went over to the couch and saw Kagome. His eyes softened when he saw her sleeping on the couch, her hair in her face, but she looked peaceful. He gingerly touched a strand of her hair, being careful not to wake her. He placed the loose pieces of hair behind her ear and pulled the blanket over her body, smiling as he went back up the stairs.

He walked into his room and before he could shut the door, Sesshomaru was standing in his door way. InuYasha glared at him and barked out in a whisper "What do you want?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "What I want little brother, is to know how yesterday went, who knows with you in charge I could go into work the next day and find that you sold the whole company to someone else." He said in a bored, mocking tone. InuYasha growled at him and Sesshomaru growled back baring his fangs at him. "Don't get in a fight with me little brother, because you will lose." InuYasha scoffed and rolled his eyes at that remark. "You want to test that theory?" InuYasha asked, glaring death daggers at the older taiyoukai. Sesshomaru had a small grin on his face 'If you want to lose sure, but I'm not in the mood. I was about to go downstairs to get Rin some breakfast. By the way, did Kagome come home last night?" he asked casually.

InuYasha looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean; did Kagome come home last night? She's asleep on the couch in the living room." He said, starting to get a little anxious as to why Sesshomaru was asking him a question like that. "Kagome, went out last night and said that she would be back at around 2 am or so, but she didn't come home at that time so Rin and I went to bed. I was just wondering if she made if back, or is she had finally rutted with someone else." Sesshomaru said coolly and calmly as InuYasha's blood began to boil. Just the thought of someone else touching Kagome that way by someone else, made him want to rip off Sesshomaru's little smirk on his face.

InuYasha growled again "Why would she go out?" he asked seething. "Because she needed to get out of the house. You were gone and she gets upset and depressed when you are gone, because she knew that you were with Kikyo. So she went to a club, but apparently she didn't find anyone if she came back." He said, laughing at InuYasha's expense. "Kagome's not like that, she wouldn't sleep around with another guy." He said gruffly, aggravated that Sesshomaru would even think of Kagome was like that. Sesshomaru shrugged, "I am just telling you what I think little brother, she's your problem not mine." He said walking away. "She's not a problem, she's more than that." InuYasha growled out at him, knowing that he would hear him.

InuYasha slammed the door, forgetting to be quite; he was too angry about everything to think. He hastily, un-buttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, he un-did his belt and threw that on the floor too. He was grumbling to himself, when he heard the door open and close. InuYasha turned around expecting Sesshomaru to be there, the ring his neck because he slammed the door, when he should have shut it quietly. But when InuYasha turned around he saw Kagome standing there, in a brown short dress and her hair slightly messed up from sleeping on the couch, but she was looking down at the ground and biting her lip, nervously not sexily. InuYasha sighed and went over to her and lifted her chin up, so she could look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to know what happened with you and Kikyo, if it's over it's over just tell me and I'll go." Kagome said quietly her eyes were filled with sadness, and fear of InuYasha letting her go. InuYasha sighed "_Mein engel_, nothing happened. Even if it did, I don't think that I could let you go." He said soothingly to her and Kagome's eyes lit up and she licked her lip nervously again. InuYasha smiled at her gesture, even though it wasn't supposed to be in a sexy way and it was a habit of hers, it still made her absolutely adorable. "Thanks Inu I needed to hear that." She said her voice lighter than before. InuYasha chuckled at her and how he could simply say something and her whole mood changed.

InuYasha ran his fingers down her jaw line and traced her lips gently with his fingers. He smiled as his fingers ran over her lips; they were wet and soft, and begging to be kissed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers gently at first, his way of apologizing for last night. Kagome knew this, smiled and deepened the kiss reaching her arms around his neck, to pull his body closer to hers. InuYasha smiled and complied, pushing his muscular, strong body against her small frame, pushing her back against the wall. Kagome smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and InuYasha grabbed her ass and squeezed it and Kagome pushed back against him as he did that. InuYasha, smiled, as he ran his tounge along her lips and Kagome opened her mouth, letting him take control of the kiss, he found every inch of her mouth, all over again like it was the first time that they had kissed. Kagome squeezed her legs and rubbed her body against InuYasha's and his growing errection. InuYasha growled low in his throat when she rubbed against him and his pants became too tight. Kagome's dress was in the way of touching his skin; of being close to him and she felt like there was heat all around her, pressing tight against her skin, making her clothes unbearable.

She stopped the kiss and looked into his eyes, hers completely and totally surrendering all of her to him. He smiled as he started to kiss, bite and lick her neck and Kagome moaned and moved her head to the side so he had better access. He gently nipped at the mark he had left and Kagome's hands were buried in his hair; pulling him closer to her. InuYasha pressed her back against the wall, placing his leg underneath her to support her. Her dress hem was all the way up her thighs, giving him perfect access to run his fingers over her thigh, making her shiver and moan out his name as he did so. He smiled and let his fingers go up all the way up her dress and she gasped as he moved her thong out of the way and ran his fingers over her core and she shuddered and slightly arched her back. InuYasha then slid two of his fingers into her wet pussy and she moaned out loud, her back arching more as he pulled out and went in again. He smiled at her reaction to his touch, as he put his fingers back in slowly, going in deeper and Kagome moaned out his name, in a labored breath. Her voice was begging him to go fast and deeper and he knew this, as he pulled his fingers out and then plunged them deep into her and she cried out.

He started to pump his fingers in and out of her, causing Kagome to cry and moan out his name, making her arch her back in pleasure. InuYasha just loved the look on her face and the way that she would stare him straight in the eyes when he would sinfully, sweetly torture her. Kagome was losing it, he was only fingering her and she was about to lose it and orgasm, but as she felt the orgasm coming, she held back as long as she could, not wanting to go out just yet. InuYasha could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and he pulled out slowly, knowing that he wanted to make her scream his name when he was plunging deep into her, not his fingers. Kagome made a small noise when he pulled his fingers out, InuYasha smiled and kissed her, grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulling it over her head, breaking the kiss only once when he needed to pull it over her head.

Kagome un-wrapped her legs from his body and stood on shaking legs, un-bottoning and un-zipping his pants, pushing them down so that her fingers ran over his cock, which was hard and full. InuYasha stepped out of his pants and Kagome smiled running her fingers up and down his hard cock, making him slightly shudder; he needed her mouth on his cock, right there and then. Kagome stopped the kiss and read it in his eyes, she knew what he wanted. Kagome smiled, licked her lips and went down on her knees in front of him.

She looked up at him, as placed his palms flat against the wall, her back was still up against it. She smiled and blew a gentle breath over his throbbing member, and he growled low and soft, urging her on to place her mouth on his cock. Kagome smiled as she flicked her tounge over his head, teasing him to an amount where she couldn't help the ragged breath from escaping his lips. She continued to look up at him as she placed her hot mouth on his cock, and he shuddered at the pure blissful feeling of her hot, mouth gently clamping down on his hard, throbbing cock. Her eyes smiled up at him, moving her mouth up and down his cock, her mouth clamping down tighter every time she went up, making him groan out, she flicked her tounge over his head and then sucked on his member, like it was a lollipop. InuYasha looked down at her, the lust in him building up higher and higher. Kagome's eyes were smiling up at him as she continued to suck on his cock, she flicked her tounge over his head again, and then swirled her tounge around his head, knocking the breath out of him. Her mouth was so hot, moist it was blissfully torturous and he moaned out. Kagome smiled, looking up at him and she went up and down his cock, faster and faster, her tounge running along his cock, when she moved her mouth up and down. InuYasha loved to watch her move her mouth up and down him like that, with that fiery, hunger look in her eyes, and she was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

Kagome could feel his muscles contracting in her mouth, and she clamped her mouth tighter on him. He growled out and grabbed her head and pushed her closer to him and she deep throated him, and her eyes began to water and InuYasha cummed right then and there, and Kagome swallowed it all. Kagome, ran her mouth down his shaft, and flicked her tounge over his head again, before taking her mouth of his cock. But when she flicked her tounge over his head, it sent new shock waves, getting him hard all over again. InuYasha was breathing heavily, and he picked Kagome up, from the floor; he smiled as he ripped Kagome's thong away from her body and it fell in shreds on the floor.

Kagome gasped and InuYasha grabbed her legs and Kagome wrapped them around his waist, as he slammed his hard cock into Kagome's tight, wet, hot pussy the force of him slamming into her was so great that her collided into the wall and Kagome cried out and arched her back. InuYasha growled, and pulled out of her all the way and slammed back into her again, making her back slam into the wall again. Kagome was losing herself in him, in the way he looked at her, in the way he made her feel, in the way he touched her and the way he was towards her. Kagome locked eyes with him, just losing herself in them, drowning in pleasure.

Kagome moaned and cried out his name again, as she buried her fingers into his hair, trying to hold to something as wave after wave after wave of bliss of an oncoming orgasm hit her. InuYasha kept thrusting in and out faster and faster, he walls clamping down tight. InuYasha smiled as Kagome's hips met his at every thrust. Kagome cried out again and again as he kept thrusting in faster, harder, and deeper. Kagome's back arched as InuYasha kissed the spot on her neck where he bit her.

When he kissed her neck, it sent flames over her body, as she kept holding on to the moment of pure heavenly pleasure of how he made her feel. InuYasha could feel her wall tightening even more, as he thrusted in and out of her, going deeper and deeper into her wet, hot pussy, feeling it as it slid over his cock and it gave him a high that he could never replace. He could feel himself; cumming and Kagome's walls were so tight around him he had a hard time moving his cock to be able to slam into her one last time.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed out as he slammed himself into her, going in all the way and InuYasha spilled inside her. Kagome shuddered and breathed heavily, her back arching. InuYasha was breathing heavily, still locked inside her. InuYasha rested his forehead on hers, as they were both wet with sweat. "So it was that good for you too?" he asked in between heavy breathes. Kagome nodded her head, still spinning, from the amazing, bind blowing, and heart pounding effect that the orgasm had on her. "I can't walk or move." She said as she gained more of her breath. InuYasha smiled and said in a low voice, while running his thumb over her cheek. Kagome couldn't help but bite her lip when he did that, he always got her so flustered. InuYasha slid out of her, making Kagome shiver at how sensual he could do just that.

InuYasha smiled seeing the effect he had on her, Kagome took her legs off of InuYasha's waist and her feet touched the ground, but her legs were shaking so bad she could hardly stand. InuYasha chuckled at her and how fragile she could be sometimes; he picked her up bridal style and Kagome placed her head against his chest, her cheeks had a tinge of pink. He laid her down on the bed gently and Kagome placed her face in her hands and InuYasha just laughed. "I am so embarrassed." She said her voice had a hint of laughter in it. InuYasha just chuckled softly, giving Kagome butterflies in her stomach.

InuYasha took her hands away from her face. "You're not embarrassing yourself." He said softly. Kagome looked up at him and bit her lip. "Really?" she asked him, her eyes big and wide. "Yes, actually it's cute when you get embarrassed and blush." He said chuckling and Kagome blushed deepened. InuYasha laughed out loud and laid down next to her. Kagome cuddled up next to him and placed her head on his chest. InuYasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her closer to him and he kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled happily, just happy that he was with her; for this time and this moment; he was _hers _and she was _his_ and they belonged to each other.

* * *

Alright... well, if I remember right my boyfriend read this and grunted he didn't like Kogua, because Kogua represented my ex, whom he hates. But don't worry it does have a happy ending!

Oh and ny the way you can thank my boyfriend, for the quick updates :) anyways, as always... R + R!

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	9. Harsh Words

**Summary: **At first it started out as a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag.

Woo! OKay Chapter Nine! Oh and thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love hearing how much you love it and I love hearing your comments on what you think should happen, it's intresting.

_xKuroi No Barax: _Um, thanks! Actually, you don't need the "u" when you direcetly translatd from Japanese it's spelled that way for pronunciation, and you don't have to have it for the English pronunciation of it in English; I was told this by a Japanese foreign exchange student...

_beautifulyreal: _My boyfriend, laughs and says that you are very welcome, but apparently he needs to keep me more occupied, because he says that he can't have me being bored... but yeah, he's says you are very welcome! :3

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Harsh Words:**_

InuYasha smiled seeing the effect he had on her, Kagome took her legs off of InuYasha's waist and her feet touched the ground, but her legs were shaking so bad she could hardly stand. InuYasha chuckled at her and how fragile she could be sometimes; he picked her up bridal style and Kagome placed her head against his chest, her cheeks had a tinge of pink. He laid her down on the bed gently and Kagome placed her face in her hands and InuYasha just laughed. "I am so embarrassed." She said her voice had a hint of laughter in it. InuYasha just chuckled softly, giving Kagome butterflies in her stomach.

InuYasha took her hands away from her face. "You're not embarrassing yourself." He said softly. Kagome looked up at him and bit her lip. "Really?" she asked him, her eyes big and wide. "Yes, actually it's cute when you get embarrassed and blush." He said chuckling and Kagome blush deepened. InuYasha laughed out loud and laid down next to her. Kagome cuddled up next to him and placed her head on his chest. InuYasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her closer to him and he kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled happily, just happy that he was with her; for this time and this moment; he was _hers _and she was _his_ and they belonged to each other.

Kagome smiled, she was getting tired, but she wasn't that tired. Oh no, she was just getting started; this was make-up sex, not because of a fight, but because of what happened. Kagome smiled, and started to gently kiss his neck, softly. InuYasha smiled "What are you thinking of?" he asked her, a huskily. Kagome smile widened "Oh, you'll find out" she said as she moved out of his arms and stratled him. InuYasha chuckled, deep, low and sexy. Which gave Kagome butterflies and made her smile, she leaned down and kissed him slow and passionately. He smiled and held her face in his hands as they kissed, Kagome moved so that her core brushed against his hard cock. He moaned when she did, it so gentle and slow, Kagome smiled and rubbed against him again, pressing harder and InuYasha pushed his hips forward, trying to get into her wet pussy, which was sliding her sweet juices against his cock.

InuYasha growled, and flipped them over so that he was on top. Kagome smiled and bit her lip, knowing that InuYasha loved it when she did that. InuYasha grinned at her and pushed himself into her. Kagome moaned and arched her back, and InuYasha started a slow rhythm, building up the intensity all over again. Kagome moaned, bit her lip, and arched her back. InuYasha smiled and kissed her neck, gently as he keeping up with his slow steady rhythm. InuYasha kept slowly thrusting in and out of her; her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed. He smiled and slightly sped up his slow rhythm as he tenderly bit at her neck, making Kagome moan out his name. InuYasha grinned and pushed into her harder, and Kagome gave a small cry and arched her back even more, her legs tightening around him.

Kagome felt a small explosion of heat coursing through her, as InuYasha pushed into her hard. InuYasha's slow steady rhythm started to go faster and faster, pushing harder and deeper into her every time. Kagome arched her back, when InuYasha ran his fingers over her thigh as he thrusted into her. Kagome felt the oncoming pull of an orgasm, holding onto the blissful, mind numbing pleasurable feeling that this was giving her. InuYasha, even though pumping in and out of her fast, still was going fast enough. Kagome needed to feel the hard push of him ripping through her tight walls. Kagome pushed her hips against his and moaned out "Faster!" in a pleading voice. InuYasha grinned and pumped out of her faster and faster, loving how she purposely tightened her walls around him, egging him on. He growled at her low and huskily making Kagome cry out in pleasure; as their hips collided as he went into her faster, harder and deeper.

InuYasha moaned out as he felt that he once again, got her so wet that she was dripping, surround, his hard cock, making it slide in and out of her easier. He felt his muscles tighten and he buried his fingers into Kagome's hair, bringing her mouth closer to his as he kissed her roughly, passionately and hotly. Kagome lost her breath as when he kissed her like that; when he was ruff and aggressive it made her blood start pumping and her heart would race. She was holding on to the orgasm that feeling that made her head spin, Kagome dug her nails deeper into his back so she could hold onto something, anything because she was about to lose it. InuYasha felt her walls tighten, and stay tighten around him, making it harder to thrust in and out, even though she was so slick and wet, it made him harder. Kagome cried out as InuYasha thrusted into her again and again, her back arching in pleasure; trying to hold onto that moment right before that explosion of sexual pleasure and bliss; that high that she got every time he drove her up and over the edge.

InuYasha moaned out as he felt it coming, Kagome's legs squeezes against him tight and so did her walls and InuYasha thrusted into her all the way, Kagome screaming out as her fingers dug deep into his back and as he bit her neck again, and Kagome's back arched at what he did and InuYasha wrapped her arms around her back, bringing her right against him, as he felt the explosion between the both of them, and it made Kagome shake. InuYasha, still held on to her, still deep inside of her rolled over, so that she was on top and he was on bottom. Kagome looked at him; her eyes were wide at what had just happened. They were both out of breath and InuYasha kissed her lightly and then Kagome laid her head on his chest. InuYasha, pulled out of her slowly and Kagome gave a small whimper. InuYasha gently kissed the spot on her neck where he had bit her again.

"Kami, InuYasha I am so tired and you need to go to work tomorrow." Kagome said in between deep breathes. InuYasha chuckled "Do I tire you out, _mein engel_?" he asked smiling. Kagome looked him in the eyes, her eyes filled with sleepiness, love and laughter. "Yes, you do _mein krieger_. Unfortunately, I need sleep, unlike you I do get tired." She said softly, running her fingers down his jaw line and over his lips. InuYasha kissed her fingers as they ran over his mouth. "I know you need sleep, but I like wearing you out; it lets me know that I have done an excellent job." He said, still kissing her neck. Kagome smiled and bit her lip when he did that, sending shivers down her spine. InuYasha chuckled, low and deep sending Kagome's heart a fluttering.

"InuYasha, I really am tired. I can't believe that I am going to say this but, I need sleep. You are too strong for me sometimes." She said smiling, and giggling at the same time. InuYasha smiled and then kissed back up her neck and then kissed her lips. "Sleep." He whispered gently as he kissed her again and then moved and got up out of the bed. Kagome smiled and watched him walk away, he had a great ass. Kagome giggled to herself and closed her eyes and fell asleep, cuddling into the pillow, wrapping the sheets around her.

InuYasha chuckled and walked into the bathroom; he needed to take a shower and get to work. It was a weekend so he would take a half day and spend the rest of it with Kikyo; although he's rather spend it with Kagome. He told Kikyo that he would spend more time with her, than he had. He sighed as he turned on the water, he was still hard and he turned the water on cold. He got into the shower and shivered as the cold water hit him. He sighed loudly and growled angrily at himself and his predicament. One the one hand, there was Kikyo and on the other hand, there was Kagome. He couldn't figure it out; it irrated him to know that he didn't know how he felt. The more time he spent with Kikyo, the more he would know.

He cleaned off quickly and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He went over to the bed and saw Kagome sleeping, her mouth slightly open, and her hair in her face and he just smiled to himself. He gently put the stray strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the lips, softly. InuYasha went over to the closet and got out a suit, quickly put it on and walked out of the room; looking at Kagome before he left and closing the door quietly.

InuYasha walked down the stairs and saw Rin cooking, Sesshomaru standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her, kissing her neck. Rin was giggling as she cooked, and InuYasha just stood there frozen. Because that's what he wanted, he wanted to come home and kiss her and love her; hell he would even do it in public. By her, who did he mean by her? Kikyo or Kagome? He growled out loud, and Sesshomaru and Rin looked up from what they were doing; Rin turning red and Sesshomaru shrugging his shoulders, still holding Rin. InuYasha sighed and looked down "Sorry I wasn't growling at you guys. I'm just aggravated." He said gruffly, sitting down at the table. Rin's eyes softened at him, her caring nature showing through. Rin got out of Sesshomaru's arms and gave InuYasha a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him.

InuYasha looked up and saw Rin smiling, and he nodded back at her. Rin walked away and went back to cooking, Sesshomaru going back to wrapping his arms around her, protectively. InuYasha drank the entire cup of coffee in one gulp. He got up and put the cup in the sink, "Thanks Rin. I'm going to head out; tell Kagome, tell her that I'll be home late again tonight." He said with a sigh and then left the house, slamming the door shut as he did so. Rin and Sesshomaru could hear the squealing of tires as he left the driveway. Rin sighed and leaned against him and Sesshomaru kissed her head. "I worry about him sometimes. I worry about the both of them. Do you think everything will turn out okay?" she asked, looking up at him. Sesshomaru kissed her lips gently "I think that everything will turn out fine." He said as Sora's cry could be heard from the nursery. Rin sighed "I'll go get her." She said softly, not wanting to leave Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru shook his head "No it's okay I'll get her, you just keep cooking." He said as he left and Rin just smiled; at how sweet the cold demon lord could be sometimes.

InuYasha pulled into the parking lot at work and turned off his car, but he didn't get out. He just sat there and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't think, all he wanted to do was be with Kagome. He growled at himself, he didn't love Kagome, he loved Kikyo. So if he loved Kikyo so much, why was Kagome invading his thoughts, his mind, his emotions, his dreams? He suddenly thought of her all the time, saw her face in everything and it was grating on his nerves.

He got out of the car, mumbling to himself, under his breath slamming the car door shut as he walked into the building. He walked past Yoko angrily, not even stopping when she told him hello. He ran up the stairs of the building instead of taking the elevator, he needed to run; it helped him blow off steam. He walked aggregately through the hallway leading to his office; he didn't even stop to say hi to Mirkou. Mirkou saw InuYasha walk past his office, pure anger and aggression radiating off him. "Hey Sango, let me call you back okay babe. Okay. Bye." Mirkou said into the phone and hung it up. He sighed and got out of his chair, and walked to InuYasha's office.

Yani looked at Miroku as he walked past "Do you know why Mr. Tashio is in a mood again today?" she asked quietly. Miroku shrugged his shoulders "I have a hunch, but I can't be too sure. I'm afraid he will bite my head off if I ask him." Miroku said with a hint of humor in his voice. But neither Yani nor Miroku laughed, knowing that when InuYasha was angry, he was dangerous. Miroku sighed, and started to walk forward "Wish me luck." He said as he left and Yani nodded and said in a whisper "Good luck." Miroku hesitated before opening the door "Holy fuck." He said as he entered closing the door behind him.

There were papers, manila folders, pens, stuff everywhere. "Kami, InuYasha, what the hell happened?" Miroku asked, picking up thing as he went along. InuYasha was sitting in his desk, head in his hands. He looked up at Miroku "I don't know I walked into this." He said angrily. Miroku looked at him, eye brow raised. "Who do you think would do this?" he asked him. InuYasha shrugged "Other companies, angry clients anyone. There was a lot of important papers and documents in this office. It could be anyone; it might have even been Naraku. He could finally be getting back at me because of Kagome. But I swear if he goes anywhere near Kagome or touches her or anything I will rip him limb from limb so there is nothing left." He said the last sentence darkly. "Well, until we know who did it or why they did it, let's find out what they took if they took anything." Miroku said as he picked up more papers. InuYasha nodded his head and got up and started to pick up papers too. "After this I need to see Kagome, I want to make sure she's okay." InuYasha said stacking the papers on his desk and Miroku nodded. "I understand." Miroku said as they silently picked up the misconstrued papers.

Kagome smiled and sighed happily, when she woke up again. The smell of InuYasha on the pillow and she buried her face into it, taking the smell of him in. She loved the way he smelled and they way he talked and laughed and smiled and the way he loved her. Well, the way he made love to her, not actually _love_, love her.

She got up and out of bed, walking into the bathroom to take a shower; she turned the water up high on the heat. She stepped into the shower and simply sat there and let the water run over her skin and down her body. Kagome loved the feel of the water running over her skin, it was soothing. Kagome just stayed there and took a deep breath in and out, relaxing her body and her mind. She opened her eyes, when she felt the water turning from warm to luke warm and she turned the knob to the left to make the water warmer, realizing that she needed to get clean before she ran out of warm water.

After she washed her hair and her body, shaving everything making sure that she was smooth for InuYasha. She stood there for a couple more minutes, remembering when she and InuYasha had fucked in the shower, it brought a smile to her face and she bit her lip at the memory. She growled lightly as the water turned cold, and she shut the water off and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Kagome's black hair, curled when it was wet and dried straight, which irked Kagome to no end. She walked into the bedroom, keeping the bathroom door open, to let all the steam escape.

She sighed, and went over to the closet, looking for something to wear. She needed to get out, she wanted to get out; sitting in a house all day long writing was fun, but she got bored easily. She sighed and shifted through her and InuYasha's clothes. She smiled when she found a pair of shorts and a cute t-shirt. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of bikini underwear with lace and a lace bra, all black, smiling at how InuYasha loved the color black.

She dried off with the towel and put on her bra and underwear and towel dried her hair, there was no need to fix it, it would dry anyways. Kagome smiled and picked up the shorts when her cell phone rang. She sighed and walked over to it and picked it up and answered it "Moshi, moshi." She said into the phone. "Hey Kags, its Kogua." He said in a nervous voice. "Oh hey, Kogua. How's everything going with you?" She said happily. "Pretty good, can't complain about anything. So, I have the day off today and I was wondering if I could take you up on the idea of us hanging out today?" he said in a mild tone. Kagome thought about it, she didn't have anyone else to hang out with and she was bored and she had fun with Kogua. "Sure, why the hell not. Um, do you know where Inu lives?" she said, putting on her shorts, balancing her phone on her shoulder. "Um, yeah if not, I'll just look it up. I guess I'll pick you up later then, say about 10 ish?" he asked her and Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yep, sounds good to me. See you later Kogua." Kagome said. "See ya later Kags." He said, in a happy tone and he hung up. Kagome smiled and shook her head and put her shirt over her head. She went into the bathroom, but on some base make-up, mascara, fluffed her hair up a bit and left the bathroom; she closed to the door, grabbed her phone and ran out of InuYasha's bedroom closing the door.

Kagome ran down the stairs and saw Rin, Sesshomaru and Sora all at the door, leaving. "Where are ya'll going?" Kagome asked curiously. Rin smiled "We are going to the park again, having a picnic lunch, just the three of us. Where are you going?" Rin said and asked her in a happy voice. Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I'm going to spend the day with an old friend. Did InuYasha say when he's going to be home?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. Rin sighed "He told me to tell you that he was going to be with Kikyo, again." She said in a low voice. Kagome looked down, apparently hurt "Oh, I understand; he's been spending so much time with me… that makes sense." She said quietly, hurt evident in her voice. "Well at least you won't be spending the day alone. You're spending time with your friend right?" Rin asked her, trying to cheer her up. Kagome looked up and have a small, sad smile "Yeah at least that will distract me enough. You guys go ahead and have fun, but not too much fun. I don't think the park managers would like it, if you messed up the park like you messed up the living room." Kagome said chuckling at Rin's blush and Sesshomaru's small half grin that the Tashio's were famous for.

"Alright, we will be going. Have fun Kagome! Ja Ne!" Rin said as she waved and left the house, Sesshomaru and Sora following behind. Kagome let out a sigh of sadness when the door shut. Kagome walked over to the couch and sat on it, picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels. There was nothing on, so she flipped between a cartoon channel and the news channel. About half way through a cartoon she was watching, the doorbell rang. Kagome grunted and got off the couch and walked to the door and opened it. Kogua was standing there looking very sexy in lose jeans and a tight black shirt. Kagome smiled "Hey Kogua, come on. It will only be a second." Kagome said as she opened the door wide open for Kogua to walk through. As he walked through he looked around the room and whistled "Wow, nice place InuYasha's got." He said waiting for Kagome to shut the door.

Kagome smiled "Yeah it's a nice place, but it's not InuYasha's though its Sesshomaru's, but Sesshomaru lets InuYasha stay here, because InuYasha runs the branch of the business here sometimes when Sesshomaru goes on business. Hold on a second; I'll be right back" she said to him , as she ran off and turned off the TV and went to the kitchen, she stood there for a minute debating on whether or not she should leave a not for InuYasha. She decided against it, he was going to be with Kikyo and probably wouldn't be home until late and she would be back before then, so there would be no reason to write a note.

Kagome walked back to Kogua, who was looking at pictures on the wall. Kagome came up behind him; he was intensely looking at a picture of Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango at graduation. "Seems like a long time ago doesn't? Being in high school." Kagome said and Kogua turned his head to the sound of her voice. He had a smile on his face "Yeah it does, surprisingly enough; there are still something's I learned that I still use today. Well enough reminiscing about the past, let's get going." He said turning away from the picture. Kagome nodded her head and followed him down the hall to the door. Kogua opened the door and waited for Kagome, who was stopped in front of a photo of her and InuYasha, taken their junior year. InuYasha was holding Kagome in a bridal style, and they were both looking at each other smiling. Kagome's eyes softened and she ran her fingers gently over the picture.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Kogua asked from the door. Kagome bite her lip and nodded her head and walked away from the photo. She went up to Kogua and smiled "So where are we going?" she asked as they walked out the door. Kogua shrugged "I don't know I was just going to play it by ear." He said as she locked the door. Kagome smiled up at him "Sounds like a plan to me!" she said happily, and then he stomach growled. Kagome giggled and so did Kogua. "Okay first thing, we get you something to eat and then we will go from there." He said laughing as they started to walk towards his car. Kagome smiled and nodded her head vigorously. "Sweet, so where do you want to eat?" she asked as Kogua opened the door for her. Kagome smiled at this action, at his gentlemen like actions. "Thanks you." She said as she slid in the seat and Kogua shut the door for her, jogged to the other side of the car and hoped in the driver's seat. "I don't know, I was just going to drive around until we found something good and then stop and eat." He said casual, starting up the car. Kagome couldn't help but smile, he was being so sweet. "Sounds good to me." She said as they pulled out of the driveway and sped away.

InuYasha put the last of the papers and folders on his desk and sighed. "I think that's all of the papers." Miroku said with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, it is. Alright I'm out of here; I need to make sure Kagome is okay. I'm going to go to the house; I'll call you if anything comes up." InuYasha said as he grabbed his jacket and left. Miroku nodded as InuYasha left in a hurry, running down the stairs again, rushing out the building, and running to his car. He got in and slammed his foot down on the breaks, making the tires squeal.

InuYasha was restless, running through all the scenarios in his mind, about what could have happened to her. He was over-reacting and he knew it, but he didn't want _anything_, happening to _his_ Kagome. He growled out as the light turned red, making him stop. The light turned green and he sped off, making it to the house in record time. He pulled into the driveway and slammed down on the breaks. He turned off the car and jumped out of the driver's seat, running up to the house. The door was locked, so that was a good sign, which mean that Naraku didn't break into the house.

InuYasha, unlocked the door quickly, and burst through the door. "Kagome?" he called out, running up the stairs. He burst through his bedroom door, to find that Kagome wasn't there. Her smell lingered, her sweet intoxicating smell, of roses, lavender, and the tinge of something he couldn't quite guess. He took a deep breath in and let the smell of her sink into his skin. He was looking for something different in the smells around him. Nothing smelt different; everything smelt the same so he took a breath out that he didn't know that he was holding in.

He looked and saw the closet door was open, and he saw that Kagome had taken out some of her clothes. He growled low, and ran down the stairs, her scent was there, fresh and there was another scent, one that he didn't know, but he didn't like it and he growled deeper. He pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome, but it went to her voice mail. InuYasha swore and hung up the phone and then called Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru answered after the first ring.

"What do you want little brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly into the phone. InuYasha growled "Where's Kagome? She isn't here." InuYasha seethed into the phone. "She left apparently; she said that she was going to go hang out with an old friend." Sesshomaru said casually. InuYasha glared "Did she said, who?" he asked trying to regain control over his temper. "No, she just said an old friend. Don't worry she was calm and relaxed, even happy about it, but when she found out that you were going to be with Kikyo, her demeanor changed and she got upset." Sesshomaru said dangerously low. InuYasha growled at him "When did you start caring about what goes on in my life?" he seethed out. Sesshomaru sighed "I don't care what you do in your life, but I do care when your actions cause someone else to get hurt. Now I must go I am with Rin and Sora, good bye InuYasha." He said and hung up.

InuYasha clenched his claws and hung up the phone and swore under his breath. All of the sudden his phone ringed and he answered "What?" in a harsh voice. "I'm sorry." Said the voice, it was Kikyo. InuYasha sighed "Didn't mean for it to sound like that, so what's up?" he asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you today, like you said we would last night before you left." Kikyo said her voice, sounding upset from InuYasha's harshness and surprisingly enough, he didn't feel sorry for being that way.

"Yeah, you want me to come pick you up?" he asked, in a tired voice. "Yes, please. I'll be waiting." She said and she hung up the phone. InuYasha sighed and hung up the phone too. He could tell by Kikyo's voice that she was peeved that he was being that way towards her. He sighed and got off the couch, he walked to the door and stopped and looked at the picture of Kagome and him from junior year. He was holding Kagome bridal style and they were both looking at each other, smiling. InuYasha's eyes softened a little bit as he remembered that night. It was hot and he could barely stand to be near her without wanting to rip her clothes off. He was constantly running his fingers over her thigh; it was smooth to the touch. Kagome would smile, bite her lip, and shiver; he chuckled at how he still had that effect on her to this day. He sighed and walked away from the photo, shutting and locking the door. Smiling as he walked to his car and drove off, playing the re-runs in his mind of that night.

Kogua and Kagome walked out of the ice-cream shop. Kagome with chocolate-chip cookie dough ice-cream and Kogua with chocolate. They had eaten at a little restaurant and they were now getting dessert. "Okay, now that we are both full of food and now eating dessert, now where do you want to go?' Kogua asked. Kagome licked her ice-cream "I dunno, why don't we go to the park." Kagome said smiling up at him. Kogua smiled back down at her. "I think I can do that, we can walk from here-."

Kagome shook her head "No, not the one here, the one with the lake." Kagome said biting her lip. Kogua smiled and nodded his head "Okay, we can do that too. Come on, Kaggie." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome licked her ice-cream again and looked up at him, smile on her face eye brown raised. "Kaggie?" she asked him and he chuckled. "Yes, Kaggie. Everyone calls you Kags or Kagome, and I've always wanted to call you Kaggie. So I am going to call you Kaggie." He said as they walked to the car. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes at him "Not everyone calls me Kags or Kagome. Just to let you know." She said. "Then what else do you get called?" he asked as he opened the door for her. Kagome blushed lightly and bit her lip and slid into the passenger seat. "Um, I rather not say… it's not that they are embarrassing or anything. It's just I don't want anyone else to know, they are kinda personal." She said quietly. Kogua shook his head at her and smiled "Don't worry about it, Kaggie. You know you are adorable." He said, his face inches from hers. She looked up at him "Really?" she asked him, blinking her eyes.

"Yes, you are very adorable." He said as he inched closer and Kagome backed up a little. Kogua smiled and pulled away and closed the door for her and ran to the other side of the car. Kagome blushed and looked down at her fingers and she started to play with her ring. Kogua looked at her "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous." He said starting the car up. Kagome shook her head "It's okay, I'm just not use to people getting that close." _'Except for InuYasha.'_ She added in her head. "Well I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "It's okay." Kagome said as she started to lick the ice-cream again. Kogua took a look at her as she licked that ice-cream and he started to get hard, he gulped and then looked at the road and he coughed. Kagome looked over at him "What?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side. "Nothing, it's nothing don't worry about it." He said as his hands tightened on the wheel. "Okay." She said and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

InuYasha pulled into the parking lot of a little Italian restaurant. Kikyo looked at him smiling "Inu! I've been wanting to go to this place for weeks!" she squealed and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a small smile as they both got out of the car. "I knew you would like it." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked into the restaurant.

A few minutes later they were seated outside and sipping wine. Kikyo was chatting on about something, but he turned her out, girls were _always_ chatting on about _something_. InuYasha nodded and looked out over to the park. It had a big lake in front of it and he smiled. Kagome loved going to parks, the one with the lake was her favorite. She would go and take pictures of it all the time. He could almost see her now, smiling and laughing and biting her lip walking across the way, looking at the lake…

Wait! That was Kagome he was seeing and she was with someone, a guy. InuYasha's eyes widened and his blood began to pump. _His_ Kagome with some other guy, as the guy touched her and flirted with her, getting closer to _his _Kagome, made his blood boil. The guy that she was with, had his arm wrapped around her waist and he was whispering in her ear, Kagome was laughing about whatever the guy had said. InuYasha claws dug into the palms of his hands and made his skin bleed.

The guy was now playing with her hair and Kagome's hands were on his chest, trying to playfully push him away. But the guy just smiled and brought her closer. Kagome shook her head no, got out of the man's arms and began to walk away. But the guy just went after her, and grabbed her hand and kissed it and Kagome blushed and let him lead her to wherever they were going to go next. InuYasha's demon was screaming to be let out and to kill and tear apart whomever that guy was, that was touching his Kagome; he could already feel the red seeping into his eyes.

"InuYasha?!" Kikyo called out and InuYasha turned to her. "Wow." She said as she saw his eyes. "What's wrong Inu?" she asked him tenderly. InuYasha growled low in his chest "Nothing, just saw something very,_ very_ upsetting." He said and then the food came. Kikyo just nodded her head and started to eat the food. InuYasha didn't even touch his food, he had lost his appetite. So that's who her, "old friend" was; some guy that she could flirt with and be with in public, in front of everyone else. That guy she was with he was a demon, he could sense it and if he was a demon who should have seen the mark he had placed on Kagome. Unless, they hadn't gone that far yet; if the demon had seen the mark he would have stopped doing what he was doing. Demon law demanded it, or the punishment was a battle to the death. It relaxed him some to know that they hadn't done anything that intense…yet.

Kagome smiled as her and Kogua walked hand-in-hand and it felt incredibly good to do so. She hadn't felt so alive on the outside in a long time. Sure she was so alive on the inside, but being able to me intimate and touch and flirt and just be with one another, without speculation of something was great and she couldn't help but smile.

Kogua seemed to be like her outside boyfriend, in a sense. She didn't care about him as deeply as she did InuYasha, but she could learn to like him somewhat as much. Nothing and no one could ever,_ ever_ replace InuYasha in her heart and soul, but maybe he could help her with her wounds. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, it was great to be like this in public and not to have to hide everything. He looked back down at her and smiled back, and he rubbed their noses together, which made Kagome's smile even bigger. "What?" he asked her and Kagome just chuckled. "Nothing, just really, really happy is all. I haven't felt like this in a long time." She said smiling, snuggling closer to Kogua. "What do you mean?" he asked her as they walked to the car.

Kagome smiled and shook her head "It's nothing, just with the whole entire me loving someone who will never love me back thing. It wears on you after a while, to constantly give yourself up again and again and again for the same person, only to realize that in the end all you will ever be is the fall back girl. And no matter how hard you try, no matter how many times you cry and no matter how many times he completely and totally shatters your heart into a million tiny pieces. You still love him with all those tiny little pieces and even when you think that you are over him; he comes back at you full force and you can't help but get on your knees and pray that he stays and that he really means this time. It leaves wounds on your soul and your heart when it happens to you all the time and by the same person. Even after you know that it will never be and you know it in your heart and mind, your soul still calls out to him and your body still reacts to his touch and every emotion you thought that you threw away, comes back at you at full force crashing into you. Even after you know that he's hurt you and that you won't ever be; you still love him with everything you have, because you're afraid that once you let go; you'll never get something as good back. I don't know after all this time, those wounds are still there and it still hurts and aches and bleeds and you just want it to stop. And the only person you are willing to let you help stop the bleeding, is the same person who hurt you in the first place. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on like that; it's just a lot of emotional baggage to carry around sometimes." Kagome said biting her lip and looking down.

Kogua stopped walking and, lifted Kagome's chin up so she could look him in the eyes. Kagome's eyes were watering "I'm sorry this happened to you, you don't deserve it." Kogua said wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down her face. "I guess I don't know." Kagome said still biting her lip. Kogua looked her deep in her eyes and said "I will never hurt you, you don't deserve to be treated like this, you deserve better. You deserve someone who will love you back with everything he is, has been and every will be. I'm so sorry he hurt you Kagome, I wish I could take all that pain away; you've been through so much." Kagome's bottom lip quivered at what he was saying. It was getting to her, what he was saying, because that's exactly what she wanted to hear for such a long time. But what she really wanted to hear was InuYasha say: "I love you, I want to be with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you, I need you, you are mine and I am yours. No one and nothing will ever take you away from me. I love you, Kagome I love you." But InuYasha would never, ever say those words and she came to accept that a long time ago.

But Kogua, just by saying that made it a little less painful. Kagome's got lost in the gentle way he was touching her, in the softness of his voice and how sweet the words sounded in heart head, heart and soul. Kogua leaned in closer to her, their mouths centimeters apart, she could feel his warm breath on her lips and then he kissed her full on the mouth. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back, she kissed him back until she felt like he had erased all the pain away, even though she knew that he hadn't.

Kagome pulled away and looked him in the eyes, she looked down and bit her lip. She wanted to open her eyes, and be looking into InuYasha's golden eyes, not Kogua's green eyes. Kogua sighed and stepped back away from her. "Come on," he said gently, grabbing her hand pulling her toward the car. "Let's get you home." He said and Kagome just nodded her head and followed. For her the whole world had stopped; in that one kiss it changed everything. She felt the comfort, love and support that she needed all in that one kiss and she could keep kissing Kogua and feel happy. But it wasn't InuYasha, it was nice and it was a distraction and she liked it a lot, but it still didn't fill that same spot that InuYasha filled up when he kissed her, touched her, made love to her. Nothing could ever fill that, no one, but maybe Kogua could help fill some of the wounds, maybe just maybe he could.

The ride home was silent between Kagome and Kogua. They were both thinking about what had happened and wondering where to go from there. Kagome was biting her lip, biting down so hard, she split her lip and made her lip bleed.

Kogua, pulled up into the drive way and turned off the car. They both sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. "Look, I'm sorry about kissing you earlier in the park. I shouldn't have done it, if you never want to see me again I understand." Kogua said. Kagome shook her head "Don't be sorry I kissed you back, if I wanted to pull away I would have. I'm just confused right now, but I would like to hang out with you more. Today was fun, just give me some time okay." Kagome said turning Kogua's face towards her own, so he would look her in the eyes and know that she meant it.

Kogua smiled and nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome wrinkled her nose and backed up. "That wasn't an open invitation to kiss me." She said slightly annoyed. Kogua chuckled "Sorry Kaggie, you are just too cute to not kiss. I'll call you later, go inside and get some sleep." He said gently and Kagome couldn't help but smile as she got out of the car. "Okay, night Kogua." She said and she ran up the drive way and walk way to the front of the house. She unlocked the door and ran inside and shut the door quickly and kept her back against the door. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers over her lips. It may not have been the same fiery, hot, kiss that InuYasha had given her, but she liked it none the less.

Rin came from the kitchen into the living room, saw Kagome and smiled. "Did you have fun today?" Rin asked her and Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, yes I did. Is InuYasha back yet?" Kagome asked while moving away from the door and towards the stairs. "Yeah he got back about an hour ago, seemed a bit angry at something. You might want to go see him." Rin said and Kagome nodded and ran up the stairs to go see InuYasha. Even though Kogua could fill the gaps in her heart and soul, InuYasha filled it up to the brim where it over ran into something deeper.

Kagome walked into the room and closed the door, InuYasha was sitting on the floor doing relaxation exercises. Kagome took off her shoes and quietly walked over to where InuYasha was. Kagome crouched down in front of him "InuYasha?" she asked softly and sweetly. InuYasha's eyes flashed open, red seeping through them; he growled. Not a sexy low growl, but a deep threatening, dangerous growl that made Kagome gulp.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" she asked again, fear evident in her voice. InuYasha's demon was smiling on the inside when he saw the fear in her eyes and heard it in her voice. "Does it matter?" he spat out at her. Kagome's eyes were wide and she looked confused. "Of course it matters, why wouldn't it?" she asked him looking worried, biting her lower lip, nervously. He laughed a deep laugh, not one of happiness or amusement, one of anger. "The way you and that demon you were flirting with, I'd say that I didn't matter at all." Kagome's eyes widened at his response. "Oh god, you saw us." Kagome said her hand going to her mouth.

"InuYasha it's not what you think honestly I can explain." Kagome said, tears threatening to spill over. "Explain?! Explain! Explain how I came home and you weren't here and I went crazy, because I thought something happened to you! Explain how I was this close from tearing that guy to pieces, beacause he was touching you! Explain that to me!" he yelled at her and Kagome's tears fell down her face like a waterfall.

"How do you think I feel, whenever you are around Kikyo, or you talk about her! For once I wanted to know what it was like to not to have to hide anything. For once, I wanted to walk down a street and hold someone's hand. You do it daily; with Kikyo I don't have anyone. I walk around watching you two all the fucking time! It kills me inside literally, each time I think about it. It hurts me physically, every single time. I use to sit there at night and curl up in a little ball and cry, endlessly for hours and hours. I was in so much pain; I didn't know what else to feel. Goddamnit, I have loved you for years and years and years endlessly, unconditionally and fully and the crazy thing is, is that I still love you and I will always love you." Kagome cried out at him, sobbing.

InuYasha froze, at her words he didn't know that he had hurt her that bad, he had no idea. Kagome shook her head "I'm leaving for now. I'll come back tomorrow. But InuYasha I'm not going to sit and wait for you forever. I could and I want to but I won't do it." Kagome said and she ran from the room, crying. InuYasha stood there frozen as he heard the door slam, and the car squeal away and he just stood there. Not fully realizing what he had just lost.

* * *

O.O ... no, it's not the end for InuYasha and Kagome, you just have to go through the bad before you can get to the good. But yeah, my boyfriend read this and at the time we were just friends, my ex had just broken up with me and he understood, this was around the time that my current boyfriend wasn't sure if he was in love with me or not. But yeah... XD it turns out alright, just gotta get through the bad.

Anyways, as always please R + R I love the feedback. :)

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	10. Raw

**Summary: **At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag.

Alright, wow apparently you guys liked chapter 9 and like the fact that I update fast, but I have some **VERY IMPORTANT NEWS: I am going to be gone from July 5 - July 14. **But as soon as I get back I will try to update. But sorry my readers, alas I have a vacation where I'm not going to have internet access or cell phone service. But I will update, I promise.

Alright, InuYasha and Kagome will be together I promise just read...

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Raw:**_

"Goddamnit, I have loved you for years and years and years endlessly, unconditionally and fully and the crazy thing is, is that I still love you and I will always love you." Kagome cried out at him, sobbing.

InuYasha froze, at her words he didn't know that he had hurt her that bad, he had no idea. Kagome shook her head "I'm leaving for now. I'll come back tomorrow. But InuYasha I'm not going to sit and wait for you forever. I could and I want to but I won't do it." Kagome said and she ran from the room, crying. InuYasha stood there frozen as he heard the door slam, and the car squeal away and he just stood there. Not fully realizing what he had just lost.

Kagome drove until her tears blurred her vision so much; the world around her looked to be underwater. She stopped on the side of the road and placed her head in her hands and sobbed, until she was shaking. When her tears finally stopped for a couple of minutes, they started a new again.

Kagome took out her cell phone with a shaking hand; she looked up her contacts and without thinking about it automatically went to InuYasha's number. But she stopped, took a ragged tired breath in and closed the phone. She sat there for a couple minutes and just let the tears fall down her face. She could care less if her mascara was running, or if her make-up was smeared she just didn't give a shit anymore. She opened her phone up again and dialed a number.

The phone ringed twice, "Hello?" Kogua's voice said as he answered the phone. "Hey, Kogua its Kagome." Kagome said, trying not to cry, her chin quivering. "Hey, Kaggie… is everything okay?" he asked her and then her tears started to fall again, it was like the Hoover dam had been opened. "No, I'm not okay. Can I, can I come stay with you tonight?" Kagome asked in between sobs. "Yeah, sure you can stay as long as you want. Where are you, I'll come get you." He said and she heard him getting up. "No, its okay I'm already in my car I'll come to you. Where do you live?" she asked him, finding her voice. Even though he wasn't InuYasha and it's not the voice that she wanted to hear; it was close enough. "I live at 324 Nagasaki Drive. Are you sure that you don't want me to come pick you up?" he asked her and she could hear the worry in his voice. "Yeah I'm sure. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She said in a shaking voice. "Okay, I'll be outside waiting for you, see you in a few Kagome." He said and Kagome just nodded and hung up the phone.

Kagome started to drive again and she pulled into Kogua's driveway. Kogua came running from his yard to Kagome's door. Even before she could cut the engine Kogua was there with the door open and he was looking at her, his eyes filled with worry. Kagome smiled weakly, knowing that her face was tearing stained and she had make-up running down her cheeks. Kagome un-did her seat belt and Kogua stepped out of the way so she could get out. Her legs were shaking so bad that she fell and Kogua caught her and held her in his arms, holding her to him. And Kagome started to cry again, and Kogua shhhed her and kissed the top of her head. Kagome knew this wasn't InuYasha comforting her, she knew it wasn't his arms holding her, or his voice comforting her, or his warmth that was trying to surround her to help support her; but she didn't care. It hurt too much not to cling onto Kogua, she felt everything spinning away from her and he was her anchor.

She wasn't crying just because they had a fight, she was crying because of every raw emotion and feeling she had was out in the open. Kagome had given everything, her heart, her mind, even some of her soul to InuYasha. She loved him with everything, all the time, he was always on her mind and she saw him in everything. She didn't really know how to feel, she felt like nothing, until she was around InuYasha. When she was with him, she felt alive and real and like she was breathing for the first time. When she was without him, she didn't know what to feel.

Kogua picked her up bridal style and carried her inside the house and sat down on the couch and held her in his arms as she cried. Kagome stopped crying and sniffed and looked up at Kogua, he looked down at her, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. Kagome took a ragged breath in and licked her dry lips. "I'm sorry, Kogua I didn't mean to be like this." She said sniffing more. Kogua smiled at her gently "I don't mind, I like the sound of your voice. Just tell me what happened, I'm here for you." He whispered tenderly into her ear and Kagome nodded biting her lip, trying not to start crying again.

Kagome took a deep breath in and out. "InuYasha and I got into a fight. He saw us today walking and talking and flirting and got so jealous and he started yelling at me and I yelled back. I mean it's not fair, he can be in public with Kikyo all he wants, flirt, talk, kiss with her because he's in love with her and I'm just his fuck buddy. That's all I am and that's all I will ever be, but sometimes he does things and says things that convince me, that maybe if I hold on a little bit longer, maybe just maybe I'll have a chance and that he will love me back. Maybe all the wounds, scars and sleepless nights will be worth it. Maybe in the end it will be worth it, because all I want is him. Everything he does makes my heart flutter, he's so amazing, every time I read a damn book with that one main character that's strong and loving and everything a girl could want is him, that's InuYasha; he's like the fairy tale prince that every girl is looking for. And I love it, I love all of him. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his body, his mind, even his sarcasm. But I'm just a damned fool, for _ever_ thinking that we could be together. Even though we are, together on the inside and not on the outside, most the time I am okay with it, usually I'm fine with it.

"But then I have to see him and Kikyo, I have to hear Kikyo talk about him. I sit there and replay again and again and again in my head the way he use to talk about her to me and I want to scream, cry, rip the very skin of my body, do something to get away from it, because it kills me inside. But I don't want him to know it gets to me, because that's not being a very good friend and if I can't be the love of his life, maybe I can be the best damned friend and sit there and listen to him, even though I just want to jump out of the window and just die whenever I hear it or see it or think about it or read about it. Every time I think that I get over him, he pops back up or something goes wrong or I just miss him too much and I run back to him every time. If he walked up to me, looked me deep in the eyes told me that he loved me and that he never wanted to let me go and that he was sorry for not realizing it before, and then kissed me. Hell I would kiss him back and follow him to ends of the earth, even to hell and back again if it meant that I got to be with him. I would give anything, anything to be his. But it's stupid and I'm too idealistic for my own good. I want to give up on it, but I don't want to look like I don't mean any of this. I just can't let him go and I want to so bad, but deep down I know that I won't let him go. Kami, I'm so sorry Kogua I was ranting, I'm just going to go and be completely embarrassed now." Kagome said and she buried her face into his chest, her cheeks turning pink.

Kogua chuckled lightly "It's okay Kagome I promise, I told you that I wanted you to tell me. Don't worry about it. Do you want anything?" he asked her. And in Kagome's mind she said _'Yeah I want InuYasha.'_ But she just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, something to drink and when I say drink, I mean a _drink_." She said putting emphasis on the last word. Kogua rolled his eyes and shook his head, he put Kagome down on the empty space on the couch and got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and Kagome got up and walked up behind him and looked at the open fridge.

"Okay, we got beer, beer, beer, vodka, beer, wine, and guess what- more beer." He said and Kagome gave a small smile. "Give me some vodka." She said and Kogua turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that a little strong for you?" he asked looking at her small frame. (okay I'm not small, but Kagome is…)

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her vodka bottle from the fridge. "You have no idea how strong, this body is." She said and she took a swig of the vodka. Kogua's eyes got wide; she was going to be so drunk. Kogua shut the door of the fridge "Alright, you can drink it, but when I say enough, it's enough and you give me the vodka bottle back." He said and Kagome nodded and took another swig, walking out of the kitchen. Kogua sighed and ran a hand down his face and went after her.

InuYasha had stood there for three minutes and then it hit him. He ran down the stairs and out the door and into the street, just to see Kagome's tail lights as she turned the corner. He swore loudly and slammed his fist into the mailbox, breaking it to pieces.

His hand started to bleed as the fragmented pieces went flying on impact. He ignored it, it didn't matter anymore Kagome left. She _never _left him, ever. It shook him, more than he would ever admit, but it shook him to know that she left him. He would always leave her and she will always be right there waiting for him, always. No matter what, no matter how hard he pushed, shoved, broke or shattered her; she would _always_ be there waiting for him to come back. He then began to realize that maybe he couldn't have both, without sacrificing one or the other.

But which one, Kikyo or Kagome? That's was the unsolvable question. Who should he choose? It was like the answer was in a vast black hole; that one you get in you can never get out. He had to let one of them go, but which one was he willing to let go of?

The one who made him anxious when she wasn't around? Or the one that he knew would be okay no matter how long he was away? Which one, he couldn't choose; he growled out his frustration and started to walk. He walked aimlessly, having no destination, just wondering around trying to figure out the puzzle that seemed to always elude him.

No matter how hard he tried, sat there, or walked here; nothing seem to help him solve this riddle. There was no solution that would end up with everyone being happy; someone was going to get hurt. But who could he not stand to see get hurt more, Kikyo or Kagome? Which one could he be with for the rest of his life and never get tired of, or get enough of, or show enough love to?

He could make love to Kagome and it seemed like it would never be enough. He wanted her, he wanted all of her and to himself. No one else's, but his. But what did Kagome want? Kagome, wanted to be his. She wanted to be his love, she wanted to be with him. So then why wasn't he with her? Because of Kikyo, he loved Kikyo; or maybe he just became too comfortable with idea of him and Kikyo. He didn't know anymore, Kagome confused everything he had thought he had known. He ran a hand through his hair; damnit nothing seemed to click and when it did there was always a new problem, a new wall that came up when he thought that he had finally figured it out.

It annoyed the fuck out of him that he couldn't figure this out; it shouldn't be this damned hard. It was simple, either he was in love with Kagome or he wasn't. But when he asked himself that, it was a grey area. Usually it was black and white, easy to read, easy to see and easy to understand. But with Kagome it was multiple shades of grey, once he thought that he had figured it out, the shades had changed and it was a new color of grey. InuYasha continued to walk down the sidewalk, just thinking, contemplating what to do, who to choose, and whom did he truly, deeply, love.

Kagome woke up, with a small headache, the light hurting her eyes so she buried her head against the hard, soft chest. Kagome eyes shoot open, with last night hitting her and she looked up the naked chest to see Kogua sleeping, his arms tight around her.

Kagome sighed and settled back down, Kogua was warm and his grip was extremely tight around her so there was no way she was going to get out of his iron grip. She sighed and placed her head back down on his chest. It surprised her at how comfortable she was with Kogua holding her. Usually she hated when guys touched her, it just bothered her. But when Kogua touched her, it was different it was like a best friend holding you. It was nice in a way, to have at least one guy friend, outside of perverted Miroku, that could hold her and it not be anything, but just nice.

It was different when InuYasha held her; when he held her, her whole body was on fire where every his skin touched hers. Whenever he caressed her skin, so gently and tenderly; it sent her heart beating so fast that she could hardly catch her breath. When he kissed her, that was it everything in her exploded and she couldn't get enough after that. She sighed again, depressed by her irrational decision to leave, but he was always the one leaving; why couldn't she for once? Let him sit and wait, and have his soul die and his heart feel like it's been ripped out and broken, shattered into a billion tiny pieces that he could barely pick up.

But Kagome knew that she loved him way too much, to ever do that to him. Just because she had to suffer, didn't mean that he had to, too. That would be just too cruel; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ever did that to InuYasha or to anyone in general. She closed her eyes and all she saw was a re-play of her and InuYasha's fight and it made her sick to her stomach, physically. She took a deep breath in and out, to stop her churning stomach. It helped and she keep breathing deeply in and out, in and out; in a slow steady rhythm. The nausea went away and she felt better, but it still wasn't InuYasha's bare chest she was resting her head on, it was Kogua's.

She wanted to get up, get out and just run. She wanted to run away, from the pain, the hurt, and right into InuYasha's arms. She knew that he would never let her do that though. He would tell her that pain is only temporary, but if it was only temporary then how come she had been in pain for years? How come every day that she sat there and thought about what he said and what he didn't say, and who he truly loved – it made her head spin, her stomach churn, and it made her want to cry. She just wanted to die, and she could feel the pain drowning her again. She took a deep breath in like she was gasping for air. Kogua woke up and looked down at her "Kagome are you okay?" he asked as he heard her gasping for air. Kagome nodded her head, coughed and her eyes began to water. "Can you breathe?" he asked her, releasing her from his grip, sitting up. Kagome nodded her head "Yes, but just barely, I'm just barely hanging on." She said softly, her voice ruff, from the chocking.

"What were you chocking on?" he asked as he rubbed her back gently, it gave Kagome shivers, but not good ones. "Memories, pain, things that I should be able to let go of, but I can't." she said quietly. Her mind seemed like it was shutting down, everything seemed sluggish and her eyes were beginning to water again. "Hey, hey it's okay, shhh. Everything's going to be okay." He said and he cradled her in his arms. "I hope so, because I don't think I can make it if it's not going to be. I'm strong, but I'm not that strong." She said in a blank voice. She had lost it; she was drained of everything, except the feeling of being numb. Not knowing what she felt, pain, hurt, it seemed dulled compared to the fact that she just didn't know. She didn't feel anything at that moment, and that scared her. She felt dead, like a part of her died, like her soul had been sucked out.

"Kogua, I need to go see Sango." She said quietly, pulling away from his arms. She couldn't stand it anymore; she didn't want Kogua holding her she wanted InuYasha. She wanted him to run after her, grab her, kiss her and never let her go again. She didn't want to go talk to Sango, she wanted to go home to InuYasha, because to her InuYasha was home. Kogua nodded and moved so she could get up and Kagome walked to the door, opening it Kogua following her. "You can come back if you want, if you don't I understand. But you are welcome back anytime." Kagome nodded as she heard him, but it was a distant echo in her mind. "I might be back, it depends on what happens. I'll talk to you later Kogua." Kagome said and she left. Kogua sighed and closed the door, wondering how this was all going to turn out.

Kagome pulled into the drive way of Sango and Mirkou's house. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. Miroku answered it "Gods, Kagome what happened? Are you okay?" he asked worried, moving out of the way to let her through.

Kagome walked through and waited until he closed the door. "No, nothing's okay and everything's falling apart. Where's Sango?" Kagome said in a wispy voice. "Yeah, she's here." He said as he walked into the house, leading Kagome to Sango. He walked up to her room, Kagome following quietly behind him. "Sango, Kagome's here." He said and he let Kagome into the room. Sango was at her desk, working on a panting. She looked up and her eyes widened, she jumped up from her chair and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! Holy shit, what happened?!" she said her eyes full of concern and worry. Miroku left the room and shut the door, as Kagome sighed.

Kagome's eyes started to water again, and her throat started to tighten and she couldn't breathe. "Sango, it's like I can't breathe. I can't think, the only reason I slept last night was because I passed out from drinking too much. This hurts, this isn't pain this is like being burned alive, after being tortured for days, but the burning never ends; the torture never stops. It's not just because we had a fight, it's because I've been hiding all this and I don't know how much more I can stand. I'm at my breaking point. I just want him to love me, why is that so hard? It's not like I am asking for world peace, or the end of world hunger! I just want the one person, who I love most in this world, to love me back. That's all I want, that's all I'm asking for, that's all I have ever done is love him with everything I have. It's not just love Sango; its unconditional. No matter what's he done or what he's going to do I'm going to love him, no matter what." Kagome said, sobbing, shaking. She just couldn't stop crying, no matter how many times she spilled her guts, it was still raw.

"Oh babe, I could tell you to get over him and you'll find someone. But we both know that you're never gonna let him go. Come here." Sango said and opened her arms up wide. Kagome's chin quivered and she fell into Sango's arms, her tears soaking Sango's clothing. Sango just stayed quiet and held on to her, letting her cry. Kagome stopped crying, but she couldn't stop shaking, she knew she should eat but she wasn't hungry. "Hey, you need something to eat?" Sango asked her gently. Kagome shook her head "No, I just need to take a shower." Kagome said quietly. "Okay you know where it's at, you can borrow my clothes. Miroku and I will be downstairs, come down when you are ready." Sango said and they pulled out of their embrace. Kagome nodded and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. Kagome leaned against the bathroom door and sunk to the floor.

Kagome brought her knees up and clasped her arms around them and placed her head on her knees, and tried not to cry again. She was backtracking through her mind, bringing up every memory that burned, killed, destroyed, shattered, hurt and broke her. She started to cry again, she couldn't stop crying; damnit she hated this. She knew she should walk away, but walking away be more painful than staying. She couldn't be without him, she could be, but she wouldn't be the same.

She needed him and she didn't want to need him, but she did. When it came to most things, she was pretty much independent; she could think for herself and make her own decisions. But she wanted InuYasha to dominate her; she liked it when he did that. She loved him, she loved him so much that she couldn't explain or describe it; there weren't any words that could do that, they didn't exist. Kagome wiped away her own tears for the first time and got up off the floor, still shaking. She turned on the shower to where it was steaming hot and she walked into the shower with her clothes on.

There was no running, there was no hiding from it, the pain came over her like a tsunami wave, crash after crash of pain and she was drowning in it and she felt like she was chocking again. Kagome took a breath in, her head felt dizzy again and she placed her head against the wall of the shower. Her clothes were soaked through her clothes sticking to her and the heat felt like fire on her bare skin, but she didn't care. Kagome just wanted him, he could make everything go away; all he had to say were three simple words and it would all go away.

"I just want it to go away, please just make it go away. InuYasha…" she whispered out and she fell, passing out as the water continued to hit her.

InuYasha ran into the hospital doors and rushed into the waiting room to see Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kogua. He walked up to them, angry at himself or Kagome, he didn't know.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, through his teeth. His angry turning into utter concern when Sango, Rin and Miroku looked down at the ground. InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru sighed "InuYasha, Kagome passed out from dehydration and she has a slight concussion from hitting her head. She's fine now, but she's resting." He said in an all too calm voice. Kogua walked up to InuYasha and got in his face and snarled at him.

"You are the reason why, she's like this! You are the reason why she's in so much goddamned pain! Do you know how much she loves you? How much she sacrificed herself, for you? It's eating her alive knowing that she loves you with everything she is and you just fuck her, because you can! The only reason why I haven't ripped you to shreds yet is because she loves you so goddamn much and I don't even see why she does." Kogua yelled out at InuYasha.

InuYasha's eyes started to bleed red and he growled, low and dangerous. "Do you think that I want her in pain? Do you think that I don't know any of this!? I know all of this she's the one who told me that she would be okay! She's strong enough damnit! Do you think I'm with her just for my own pleasure? No, I'm with her because I want to be with her! I love her!" he yelled and as soon as those three words escaped from his mouth; he knew it was true. He was angry and you always found out about how someone truly felt when they were angry. He took a ragged breath in "I love her." He said again more to himself than any of the others. He heard the gasps from Sango and Rin, and someone else.

He turned around, knowing that there was someone behind him and he saw Kikyo. He completely forgot about her working here, he just needed to see if Kagome, the woman he loved; to see if she was okay. Kikyo stood there, eyes wide, hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "Kikyo… I…" InuYasha started out, but Kikyo shook her head and ran. InuYasha sighed and let her go, he would have to deal with that later, but right now he needed to go to Kagome. He turned back around to the group, who was still in shock about his confession. "Where is Kagome?" he asked, his voice calmer, but the aggravation still laced in his voice. "She's in her room, sleeping." Sesshomaru said harshly, showing his fangs, telling InuYasha to stand down.

InuYasha showed his fangs back "Where is Kagome?" he asked emphasizing every word, sending his brother daggers in his glare. "She's in room 632 on the 2nd floor." Rin said quietly stepping forward to look him in the eyes. Sesshomaru glared at Rin for telling him and Rin glared back at Sesshomaru. "Thank- you." InuYasha said and he ran off up her room. "Why the hell did you tell him that?" Kogua asked her, seething. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Rin, protecting her from Kogua.

Kogua saw this and backed off, Rin sighed "I told him, because Kagome needs him. She needs to know that he cares about her; she won't make it if he doesn't do this. Kagome needs to hear him say that he loves her." Rin said, looking at Sesshomaru her eyes softening. Sesshomaru sighed and placed his arm protectively around her shoulders, drawing her to him. "She is right, she needs to hear this and he needs to do it." Sesshomaru said with a cold tone.

InuYasha walked quickly down the hallway looking at numbers as he went, repeating Kagome's room number over and over again in his head.

He finally reached her room and the door was half-way open. He walked into the room and shut the door quietly. He stopped in his tracks at seeing Kagome, she had an IV in her arm, and she had an EKG machine measuring her heart beats, the steady beeping noise letting him know that she was still alive. He walked over to the bed and his eyes softened. He pushed the stray hairs out of her face, and her right temple had a big black-purple bruise from her fall.

InuYasha trailed his fingers softly down her cheek and Kagome stirred. "InuYasha…" Kagome said in a dreamy voice, she was still sleeping and apparently dreaming about him. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered "I'm right here _mein engel_. I'm right here." Kagome moved again and whispered out, "Don't leave…stay." In a dreamy voice and settled back down again. InuYasha eyes looked over her face; she was so beautiful, not just because of appearance, but because of whom she was. "I'll never leave you again, Kagome. I promise, never again." He said in a soft whisper. He held onto her hand, which was cold, and he ran his thumb over the top of her hand.

Kagome stirred and woke up blinking her eyes at InuYasha who was busy looking at her hand, thinking. "InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a cracking, rough voice. InuYasha looked up at her and kissed her on the mouth. Kagome blinked and then kissed him back. InuYasha's kiss was slow and gentle, even though Kagome knew he wanted to kiss her until she couldn't breathe. He broke the kiss, and looked her in the eyes. There was fierceness, a wanting, loving look in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before and her heart started to pound in her chest.

"Kagome," he said looking at her in the eyes, his gaze so hypnotic to her, that she could never look away. "Kagome, I love you." He said softly, gently, but with a powerful roughness behind it. Almost like he was begging her to believe it, like he needed her to believe him. Kagome's eyes widened, he just said he those three words. He just said "I love you" looking her in the eyes, she thought she was going to pass out right then and there, just from the shock of hearing him say it. "InuYasha, I -." Kagome started but he cut her off, but putting a finger over her lips.

"I know I don't deserve it and I know that it was wrong, but I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that has happened. But Kagome, I love you. I want you so bad that it burns; I want to be with you, for forever. You have me, _I_ am yours and you are _mine_. I'm not leaving you; I'm staying right here with you. I love you." He said in a tone so mixed with emotion, love, kindness, anger, and with such an intense look that Kagome found herself drowning in them, drowning in his passion and fire, it seemed to consume her. Kagome found that her head was spinning again, and it was because she was dehydrated or that she had a small concussion; it was because he was saying everything she had ever wanted and needed to hear. And it wasn't just coming from her head and her heart; it was coming from InuYasha and that made all the difference.

Kagome's eyes started to water and InuYasha eyes softened "Do not cry, _mein engel_. Please do not cry." He said so softly, that Kagome forgot that he could be a dangerous monster. Kagome smiled up at him "I'm not crying because you upset me, I am crying because you've made me so happy. InuYasha I love you." She said and reached up and kissed him again, deepening it to where they knew every inch and corner of each other's mouths. They pulled away breathing heavily, but smiling at each other, Kagome biting her lip. Her eyes were a blaze of passionate fire and she didn't hide the look from InuYasha. He gave his signature half-grin and he ran his fingers over her now plump lips and trailed it down her jaw line and neck to where the mark was. He kissed it gently and Kagome shivered with delight.

He smiled and sucked it gently, his fangs nipping at it. Kagome bit her lip and fought out a moan. "InuYasha." She said gently and InuYasha hmmed and looked up at her; the lustful, burning she was use to was in his gaze and that made her smile. "We can't have sex in a hospital bed, when I'm hooked up to an EKG machine and an IV. I'm surprised that the nurses haven't come in yet, to see why my heart rate is so high." She said her eyes burning just as deeply as his. He growled, sexual and low and Kagome bit her lip again looking up at him. "Maybe if I lock to door." He started and Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, InuYasha you need to learn to wait. I don't to get dehydrated again and the nurses would know if the EKG and IV were pulled out of me." She said laughter in her voice. InuYasha smiled at how happy she was "Meh." Was all he said and he kissed her again.

A cough sounded from behind them, and they broke away turning to see, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kogua all standing there. Rin, Sango and Miroku all had smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru was being his normal cold, stoic self, but he had a twitch on his lips, like he was trying not to smile. And Kogua, well Kogua was sitting there sulking with his tail between his legs like the wolf he was.

Kagome smiled at them, and then she smiled at InuYasha. She grabbed the front of his shirt, and brought his mouth to hers again and she kissed him in front of them all and he kissed her back. Maybe, this time she really could have her fairytale.

* * *

Wee! See I told you that they would end up together! And you guys were worried, geez. Of course they would end up together, I like happy endings!

Well that's all for now! I'll update when I get back I promise!! Anyways, R + R

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	11. Healing and Mending

**Summary: **At first it was just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was supposed to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag.

Wow. Okay this is the reason why I haven't updated in a while. I got back from my trip at 12:30 am, and the next day I slept all day and then I didn't have internet until well... today. But yeah, I AM SO SORRY for the long wait. The internet hates me...

Anyways here is chapter 11!

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: Healing and Mending:_**

"Maybe if I lock to door…" He started and Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, InuYasha you need to learn to wait. I don't want to get dehydrated again and the nurses would know if the EKG and IV were pulled out of me." She said laughter in her voice. InuYasha smiled at how happy she was "Meh." Was all he said and he kissed her again.

A cough sounded from behind them, and they broke away turning to see, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kogua all standing there. Rin, Sango and Miroku all had smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru was being his normal cold, stoic self, but he had a twitch on his lips, like he was trying hard not to smile. And Kogua, well Kogua was sitting there sulking with his tail between his legs like the wolf he was.

Kagome smiled at them, and then she smiled at InuYasha. She grabbed the front of his shirt, and brought his mouth to hers again and she kissed him in front of them all and he kissed her back. Maybe, this time she really could have her fairytale.

"Alright, you love birds knock it off." Kogua said in a loud voice. But InuYasha smiled and brought Kagome closer to him and kissed her deeper, hearing a growl of anger come from Kogua's throat. Kagome pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him biting her lip, InuYasha couldn't help but smile when she did that; he loved it when she did that. "We better stop, we can't have too much fun or the nurses will come in." she said to him gently. "Meh, I would take care of it." He said and he pulled away from her face on to get into the hospital bed next to her and bring her into his arms and hold her there close to him.

Kagome smiled at him and wrapped her arms tight around him, snuggling closer to him. This felt right, this felt like home and this is right where she should have been all along. "It took you long enough!" Miroku said coming over and hitting InuYasha over the head. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" he asked angrily, and Kagome couldn't help but smile, at their old antics. "For not realizing how much you were in love with Kagome! I mean _everyone_ saw it, but you. Even Kagome knew it and you still didn't listen." He said casually and in a serious tone. InuYasha growled at him, not having a comeback for that.

Rin, Kagome, and Sango all smirked at this exchange of old time friends. Sesshomaru's phone rang and everyone glared at him; he raised an eye brow at them. "You are supposed to turn the phone off when you are in a hospital." Rin hissed at him, he just glared at her took his phone out and answered it walking out into the hallway. Rin rolled her eyes at him "I swear, just because he's Lord Sesshomaru and he's a big, badass demon doggie he thinks he can do whatever he wants." She huffed and everyone smiled at her.

InuYasha turned to Kagome and kissed her on the head and Kagome smiled and bit her lip. She decided right then and there that if she could the majority of her time it would be kissing InuYasha. He saw her smile and couldn't help but hold on to her tighter; he wasn't going to let her go and no one was going to take her away from him _ever _again; he promised himself right then and there that he would do whatever it took to make sure that Kagome was happy and that she was _his_. Kagome looked up and saw that his eyes were hard, like he was thinking about something serious. "InuYasha." She called out timidly, InuYasha blinked and the hard stare fell away and was replaced by something softer; just for her.

"Yes, _mein engel._" He said and Kagome's eyes widened, he had _never_ called her that in public _ever_; it gave Kagome butterflies and made her breathe catch in her throat. Kagome smiled really big and kissed him and he chuckled at her. "You've never called me that in public before. I like it!" she said and everyone started to laugh. Sesshomaru walked back in very somber to the light atmosphere in the room. Rin walked over to him "What is it, love?" she asked tenderly; his eyes flickered to hers for a second then searched for InuYasha's. "InuYasha, it seems that Kagome's trial has been moved up to an earlier date then was expected." He said in his formal tone.

"How much earlier?" Kagome asked, her entire body becoming tense with fear. InuYasha felt this change and tired to soothe it and calm her, by taking her fingers and intertwining them with his. Sesshomaru sighed "They moved the trial date up to, two days from now." He said his eyes flickering from between InuYasha and Kagome's faces. "Oh…" she said softly and squeezed InuYasha's hand tighter. She had two days, two days and she would come face to face with the man that had constantly harassed her and almost raped her, twice. It made InuYasha's demon scream in rage that anyone besides him would touch her that way, she her that way or even think of her in that way. Kagome gave a shiver; it frightened her to think that she would have to look into that man's face again.

She shivered just thinking about seeing those cold steely blue eyes; seeing the laughter at her pain in his eyes. She silently whimpered and InuYasha heard it and he was worried, about how this was going to affect her mentally. Kagome had always acted like it didn't bother her, but her being loud and getting angry was just to hide the fact that she was scared to see Naraku again. He held onto her tighter, telling both of them that he was there and nothing was going to happen to her this time. "Nothing is going to happen to you Kagome, I promise." He whispered in her ear, calming her nerves some. Kagome nodded her head looking at Sesshomaru, her eyes showing her fear to him. Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes and his eyes softened a bit, for the girl who was like his younger sister. "Kagome, you don't have to testify against him if you don't want to. We have plenty of other witnesses and employees who have made complaints." Sesshomaru said a little bit more gently than he usually talked.

Kagome took a ragged breathe out, swallowed, looked at Sesshomaru, then InuYasha and she suddenly found the strength she needed to make a decision. "I want to testify Sesshomaru." She said then, she looked at Sesshomaru. "I need to testify against him, if I don't then I haven't grown any. But thanks for the ultimatum." She said her voice so sure and steady and her eyes determined. InuYasha smiled to himself, at how strong she was being, he could feel her shaking but she wasn't showing it through her voice or eyes anymore. He just had to kiss her again for it and he did. Kagome pulled away and looked up at him "What was that for?" she asked him, smiling. He shrugged his shoulders "I felt like it." He said matter of factly and Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

A nurse walked into the room, her eyes widened at Kagome and InuYasha. "What are you doing in the hospital bed?! Get out! She needs her rest and relaxation! You are bringing up her heart rate, get out of the bed, and get out!" the nurse yelled at him fling her arms around. InuYasha growled and pulled Kagome closer to him and Kagome just smiled and laughed. "InuYasha, just listen to her. If you get out of the bed I get to come home early." She said softly and sweetly to him. He just huffed and got off of the bed and the nurse huffed and walked over to Kagome. "Your EKG is up." The nurse said with a clip board. Kagome smiled "It's a good thing." Kagome said looking at InuYasha, smiling from ear to ear. InuYasha grinned back at her, she was safe, she was happy and she was his. His life couldn't get any better.

"Well, you can live in a couple of hours. But until then, rest." She said then she left. InuYasha growled at the nurse under his breath, aggravated at her. He walked back over and got right back on the hospital bed again, holding Kagome close to him. Kagome smiled the happiest person in the world; everything was now going right. She had InuYasha, not just body, but heart and soul too. She had the world in her hands and her only obstacle was the trial, but after that the world was hers. And her world was InuYasha.

**Later on that Day:**

"InuYasha, you don't have to carry me to the house I can walk." Kagome said, hiding the fact that she loved it that InuYasha was holding her. "The doctor said take it easy, so I am making sure that you take it easy, because we both know that you won't." he said as he carried her bridal style up to the house. Kagome smiled and laughed "Yeah, you're right I won't."

"Mmhmm and I am always right." He said as he nuzzled her. Kagome smiled and giggled when he did that and she loved it. "You're s lucky I love you so much or I wouldn't be agreeing with you." She said smiling, just happy to be alive. It worked out, in the end it all worked out. Everyone told her that there was no hope, that she shouldn't wait, but look at how far she had come; how far that had come. She snuggled closer to InuYasha; his strong arms her shelter and her protection. She felt like nothing could harm her beautiful little world when she was with him, when he was holding her or touching her. She laughed to herself, it started out as a little crush, and he turned out to be everything in her life. She looked up at him, and wondered if it was all a dream. How could she possibly get the man of her dreams? She had waited so long that she had believed that she would never get it and it seemed too good to be true; which frightened her. What if he changes his mind? What if he decides that he loves Kikyo and goes back to her? What if some other girl comes along, and sweeps him off his feet? Where would she be then? Back to square one, which is the last place that she wanted to be.

They reached the house and InuYasha, opened the door, with one of his hands. He walked in and set Kagome down on the ground, Kagome smiled up at him. Threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard; she could spend forever touching and kissing him and hopefully she would. InuYasha stopped the kiss and smiles down at her chuckling. He leaned down, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear "Wait until later." He said low, sexily, and huskily; it sent shivers down her spine. "Alright, I have a surprise for you, in the kitchen." He said loudly.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Really?" she asked him. "Really, go look." He said to her and she nodded her head and walked to the kitchen, InuYasha trailing behind her. Kagome walked into the kitchen, and the light was turned off, she turned the light on and she heard people say "Welcome Home." She turned to InuYasha and smiled up at him. "You threw a welcome home party for me?" she asked him. "Yes, yes I did. You are stressed and need to relax and you like parties. So stop complaining and got party." He said with a smirk and lightly hit her ass to make her move forward. She smiled back at him and walked towards her friends, whom gave her hugs.

Sesshomaru walked over to him and stood by him. "I'm glad you finally came to a decision little brother. What you were doing was tearing Kagome up inside." He said a little harshly and InuYasha flinched at his brother's words in his mind. "Yes, well I am worried about Kikyo doing something, to herself or to Kagome. I'm afraid she's going to do something that is going to mess it up for Kagome and me. I don't want anything to happen to Kagome, she's already been hurt by me enough." He said; his relaxed hand turning into a fist.

"Yes well what happens, happens. Let it runs its course; you can't choose who you love, but you can choose what to do about it." Sesshomaru said coolly and InuYasha grunted. Sesshomaru was right, but he gave Kikyo his word and he never went back on his word. He looked at Kagome, looking and him and smiling, a real happy, sparkling smile. He realized that he was doing something right, he had to be. Kagome walked up to him, limping a little and wrapped her arms around him, looking at him. "You have just made me the happiest girl in the entire universe." She said her joy evident in her voice. He smiled and kissed her, running the pad of his thumb, over her cheek. "I know." He said, and then he kissed her again.

"Thanks, for coming everyone!" Kagome said at the door waving as Kogua, Sango and Miroku left. She shut the door and walked into the kitchen. Rin was already cleaning up, Kagome picked up some of the plates and went to go wash them when Sesshomaru came over and took them from her. She looked up at him, blinking questioning him. He gave a half-grin

"It's your party; you need to rest, so go rest. InuYasha is waiting for you, in your room." He said and cocked his head in the direction of the stairs. Kagome smiled and walked away, she felt so light, like she was floating. She walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door and gasped at what she saw. There were candles everywhere and rose petals, and there was InuYasha in the middle of it all, standing there half dressed with just pants on and no shirt. He smiled at her and she closed the door, smiling at him, overjoyed and thrilled at the same time. He opened his arms "Welcome home, Kagome" he said in a low lusty whisper, that made her heart pound in her chest and Kagome forgot to breathe. Kagome ran to him and he caught her and held onto her tight. Their bodies pressed together, tight, close and nothing was going to tear them apart now.

Kagome ran her fingers down his chest, down his abs, and keep running her fingers over his hard cock. His breathing started to become labored, he breathed in her scent and it sent him over the edge of control. He growled low and huskily "I want you… need you." He whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers up her thigh and over her pussy. Kagome moaned and shivered as her head spin. How could one touch, one word, one look from him drive her crazy? "Then what are you waiting for, take it it's all yours. I am yours." She whispered back, almost moaning it out, from his continuous stroking of her becoming wet pussy. He chuckled dark, low and sexy his hand sliding up her body and coming back down his hand sliding between her pants and underwear. Kagome moaned out and gasped as he touched her core, gently, teasingly and Kagome almost buckled at the effect he was having on her.

"I love the way you smell, I can't get over it." He said as he kissed her neck, still running his fingers over her pussy, which was getting wetter by the second. Kagome moaned and felt her legs turn to jelly, making her breathing labored. Kagome pressed against his fingers, pushing her body closer to his. He smiled and stuck his one finger into her core and Kagome cried out and bite her lip; she was losing it and losing it fast. Everything in her, burst to life; she could feel every touch. She couldn't handle it anymore and she moaned out his name, in a pleading voice, begging him.

InuYasha chuckled at her and he wanted to be rough, but he was going to sweetly, slowly torture her; making her feel the greatest pleasure she had every felt in her life. This was one of the many ways, he was going to show her that he was sorry, to make up for all the pain that he had put her through. He pushed his fingers deep into her, making her legs collapse. He pulled his fingers out and caught her, cradling her in his arms. He smiled and helped Kagome to stand again, he smiled as he started to remove her loose pants, sliding them over her hips and letting them fall in a heap at her feet. He smiled as he took off her shirt, slowly and sensual; making Kagome's breathing shallow. He smiled and trailed his finger, down from her neck down the valley between her breasts and Kagome shivered.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the effect he was having on her; but she was also having an effect on him. He was her drug and she was addicted, she was past addicted; he was her life support, almost to the point where he was her life source. He had turned into her everything and she would give up anything for him, do anything for him, be anything for him and he knew it and he just took her how she was; and that made her heart flutter and soar and she couldn't breathe again. InuYasha kissed her lips fully, softly, and full of passion. InuYasha un-hooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. Kagome pressed into his body, electricity and heat exploding from where their bare skin touched. Kagome pressed against him and ran her fingers against the bulge in his pants. He was getting hard and thick fast, it was her scent, it was her body, it was her that was getting him like this and she knew it and she loved it. Now his breathing was coming out labored, and he growled low; he knew that she wanted to please him, but he wanted to please her. He was the one that was sorry, he was the one who had hurt and he was the one that needed to make up it to her.

He growled again and pushed back against her body and Kagome fell back, back onto the bed and InuYasha smiled, that's exactly what he wanted to happen. Kagome gasped and InuYasha chuckled, low and sexy as he ran his fingers up her thigh again and Kagome shivered, bit her lip and arched her back slightly, moaning. InuYasha smiled and grabbed the strap of her thong, and he snapped it. Kagome gasped, looking up at him eyes wide. He smiled and snapped the other straps, ripping them to shreds. He hovered over her, his right hand sliding up from her leg, and over the curves of her body, making her bit her lip and moan, his touch was fire licking across her skin. His hand, slide all the way up her body and then up her arm, where he grabbed her hand, pinning her to the bed, but intertwining his fingers with hers. Kagome looked up at him, their eyes locking and Kagome couldn't breathe, think, or move. She was completely and totally under his control, he was dominating her and she loved it.

He rubbed his face against hers, gently, sweetly and Kagome was in heaven. His touch, seemed so much more sweet and tender and loving, not that he actually loved her. Her life seemed to be like a dream now, for once in a long, long time her reality was way better than her fantasy world that she created in her mind. She felt like it wasn't real like she was living in a fantasy; she was so afraid of InuYasha waking up and realizing that he made a mistake, to realize that he didn't love her. InuYasha's eyes locked with hers and Kagome knew that he loved her. She was breathing heavily and she pressed her hips against his and she could feel his throbbing aching cock, thick and hard against, her wet, hot pussy. Kagome moaned as he rubbed against her, and InuYasha growled low and kissed her, his lips felt like fire on hers and she couldn't get enough of him; they were on fire. InuYasha pulled away from the passionate kiss and Kagome whimpered, and InuYasha continued to kiss down her jaw line, and down to her neck, where he kissed, licked, and bit her. Kagome moaned and arched her back, her hand on the back of his head pulling him closer to her.

InuYasha smiled and bit a little hard, and Kagome gasped out and moaned out his name. Making InuYasha growl, making him harder, just hearing her moan his name. He couldn't take it, every emotion he had for her was welling up inside him and he couldn't hold back anymore. InuYasha placed his cock, right at her entrance making Kagome suck in a breathe, and she shuddered as she tried to push herself into him. InuYasha growled and grabbed her hip, pinning her even more to the bed. Kagome looked up at him, licking her lips, and then biting it gently. InuYasha leaned down over her, his face rubbing gently against hers, holding on before going into her. Kagome moaned out softly, InuYasha's lips hovered over hers "I love you so much Kagome. I want you, I need you, god I want you so bad. I need your pussy around my thick, hard cock so bad." He whispered, and then he kissed her roughly, passionately and went into her slowly, one inch in. Kagome moaned in the kiss and arched her back more as a wave of pleasure hit her.

InuYasha pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss down her jaw line, as he pushed in another inch into her tight, wet hot pussy. Kagome moaned out twice and then moaned out his name, moaning again as wave upon wave of pure pleasure hit her continuously. InuYasha, could feel it building up inside of him, he grunted out as he pushed another inch in, that was three inches, four more to go. InuYasha growled low, and continued to kiss down her jaw line, going to her neck, licking, kissing and biting it, tenderly and roughly at the same time; pushing two inches in as her walls keep getting tighter around his cock. He grunted out as he went in, her wet pussy feeling so good and hot around him and he grunted out "I want you, Kagome. I need you." Kagome moaned and forgot to breathe, as he said that in a low voice, feeling started to pile up in her stomach and she felt the first wave of an orgasm coming on and she yelled out InuYasha's name. InuYasha replied by going even deeper into her, going the last two inches into her. Kagome's back arched as she shuddered and cried out in pleasure. Kagome dug her nails into InuYasha's back and InuYasha grunted as he pumped in and out of her, trying to go slow.

Kagome moaned out his name and met his hips for each thrust. "I want you InuYasha, now." she moaned out as she felt another wave of her oncoming orgasm hit her. Her walls tightened around him, each time he thrusted back into her, and InuYasha grunted as he went faster and faster with each thrust. It was like fire between them, all they needed was a spark and then their passion and want for each other set them ablaze, a wild fire, with no chance of being put out until it was finished burning everything in its path. Kagome cried out as he slammed into her again, she dug her nails deeper into his back. Kagome moaned out his name, crying out in pleasure, moaning out not being able to contain the ecstasy that InuYasha was giving her. InuYasha moaned and grunted out her name, with each thrust into her, her walls becoming tighter around his thick hard cock. Kagome cried out again, pressing her hips against his, her arch backing so much that her breasts were pressing against his chest. InuYasha grunted out her name as he pumped in and out of her so fast, that Kagome could hardly breathe, InuYasha, held Kagome to him, as he thrusted in and out of her, her walls tightening so much, that he couldn't pull out anymore. InuYasha's cock was hard and tight and ready to explode, but he was holding off, waiting until that one moment, where Kagome's fiery, wanting, hungry eyes met his own; then he would know, then he wouldn't hold back. Kagome's breathing increased and she moaned out twice, her body shuddering, as she dug her nails even deeper into his back, they were both surprised that she was drawing blood the way her grip was on him.

Kagome's wide, hungry, passionate, misty, love filled eyes met his and he thrusted into her, all the way and Kagome cried out his name and moaned out softly, as waves of pleasure and ecstasy went through her, making her breathing labored. InuYasha, with that last thrust, spilled everything inside of her. They exploded in a crash of white hot passion and love, taking them up and over the edge over and over again. Their breathing was heavy, as InuYasha kissed her again, still deep inside of her. Kagome moved her hips against his, getting him hard all over again. InuYasha used his free hand, and ran his fingers gently over her curves and Kagome moaned and he could feel himself getting hard all over again. He deepened the kiss, and Kagome broke away from it, her whole body shaking. "Kagome what's wrong?" he breathed out. "It's nothing, just feel a little dizzy is all; I might be a little dehydrated." She said breathlessly. InuYasha kissed her lips gently, and pulled out of her slowly, her walls still clamped tight around him. He heard Kagome's whimper when he pulled out of her. He let go of her gently, making sure to be careful with her, she seemed to fragile at times and so strong at other times. But for now, she was fragile; she had just gotten home from the hospital that day, from dehydrating and a mild concussion. "InuYasha, where are you going?" she asked in a small, voice only turning her head; she was so weak from fatigue and the sex was so pleasurable, she couldn't move. He smiled sweetly at her "I'm getting you something to drink, I don't want my girl being dehydrated." He said, kissing her tenderly on the forehead and walking to his bathroom, which had a cup in it, he turned on the water and filled the tall glass cup up. He walked back into the bedroom, Kagome was starting to sit up and she took the cup from InuYasha. She downed the entire cup, in one single gulp, she looked at InuYasha her eyes half-way closed; she was tired. InuYasha smiled at her and took the cup away and set it down on the table next to his bed.

"Alright, you need to go to sleep." InuYasha said as got up and turned off his lamp. "No, not without you." She said quietly, almost inaudibly, but to InuYasha's dog ears it was perfectly clear. He chuckled, low and sexily, sending shivers down Kagome's spine making her bit her lip. He came back over to the bed and laid down, opening his arm, for Kagome to settle into. Kagome smiled and laid her head on his rock hard chest, cuddling up to him. InuYasha smiled and pulled her close to him, gripping her tight again him. He wasn't going to let her go, not now, not ever. She was his and his only; he was going to protect her with everything ounce of strength and power he had in him. "InuYasha…" Kagome said, her voice drifting, and InuYasha couldn't help but smile at her attempt to stay awake when she was about to pass out. "Yes, _mein engel_." He said softly, sweetly, giving Kagome butterflies in her stomach. "I love you, InuYasha. With all my heart and soul; with everything I have and will be. I am yours InuYasha, I am yours…" she said trailing off as sleep over took her.

InuYasha sighed and held her even closer to him and whispered "And you, my love, are my everything. I can't be without you, my heart beats for you and you alone. I am yours and you are mine. Every part of me." He said whispering gently in her ear, he made sure the slumbering Kagome was comfortable in his arms, and she fit there, just like she was made to fit and she was.

He couldn't believe it, how lucky he was to have someone like Kagome, love him through every bit of emotional hell he put her through, and she was still there. She was still here, right here waiting for him, loving him unconditionally, truly, completely and deeply loving him. He should have never taken it for granted and he never would. "I love you, Kagome." He whispered as he closed his eyes, to steady his mind so he could get some sleep to, a warrior and an angel; it seemed to fit perfectly like a fairy tale.

_Kagome eyes opened up weakly, her wrists hurt; her entire body was in execrating pain and she blinked back tears. She heard a chuckle, a dark, disturbing chuckle that could only belong to one person. _

_Kagome's eyes looked up to find the source of this chuckle. The breath seemed to be knocked out of her when she looked up and saw Naraku. Kagome screamed, but it didn't seem to help or make a difference. Kagome's heart started to pound in her chest and she tried to back up, and when she did her back ran into a wall. Kagome tried to move; only to realize why her wrists hurt so bad, she was chained. Thick iron chains held her to a wall, she tried pulling away, making the iron cuff around her wrists, cut into her skin, drawing blood. Naraku saw this and laughed and started to walk towards her. Kagome eyes widened at him coming closer and she struggled more pulling and twisting to try and run away from this vile, evil man that had tried to rape her. _

_Kagome cried out when the iron cuff sliced her right wrists deeply. Kagome bit down on her lip hard, closing her eyes as Naraku stood in front of her. Her eyes stung, as tears formed as Naraku roughly forced her chin up so she had to look at him. But Kagome kept her eyes closed and he slapped her across the face so hard, a bruise already started to form. Kagome gave a small cry of pain and her eyes shot open, Naraku forced her to look at him again. Kagome's eyes were wide, tears falling down her face, pure fear deep in her eyes. Naraku gave a laugh "Did you really, think that you could escape me that easily? You underestimated me, my little whore. Where ever you run and hide, I will come after you." He said and it made Kagome's skin crawl just to hear his voice. She started to shake, afraid of what he was going to do to her. _

"_You will be punished for making me wait, you will be punished for the little whore that you are. Giving yourself up to that InuYasha that bastard, never even loved you." Naraku whispered hatefully in her ear and Kagome was sobbing and shaking her head no at everything he said. He was emotional trying to abuse her and she knew it. When his head got close enough, Kagome hit his head against hers hard. He growled at her when she did that, and he backed up. When he did that she tried getting up from the ground, moving against the chains. He came towards her again, instead of lust in his eyes; it was anger and hatred and he was going to kill her and she knew it. She screamed and fought against the chains as he came towards her. She could barely see, her eyes were so blurry from her tears, but she knew he was coming for her. She strained even more against the chains as they cut deeper and she could feel the warm red liquid running down her arms. She screamed and cried out "InuYasha!" _

Kagome woke up with a scream, and InuYasha shaking her awake. Her faced was tear streaked and she was shaking. "Kagome, Kagome." InuYasha was saying, wondering if she was awake or not. Kagome gasped and chocked, because she was crying so hard. "InuYasha…" Kagome sobbed out and reached out for him and he gathered her in his arms, and rocked her as she cried and shook. "Shhh, its okay Kagome; its okay." He told her, as he kissed her head gently. Kagome calmed down and stopped crying, he wiped away her tears, with kisses and Kagome took in a breath. Even the littlest things that he did made her heart skip a beat; it was the little things that made her know that he cared and the big things like kissing her in front of everyone and holding her hand let her know that he was proud to say that she was his. And coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck and whispering "I love you" that made her heart soar and made her weak in the knees, and made her legs and arms turn to jelly.

She placed her head in the crock of his neck and breathed in deep, his scent filling her nose and her senses. It calmed her and aroused her all at the same time; he scent that she couldn't name or place that made her close her eyes and sigh and want to breathe it in again and she did. He pulled away, gently raising her chin up so he could look into her eyes. When they locked eyes, it was chemical and magical, and Kagome thought that she could drown herself in his eyes. Kagome took her shaking hand and placed on his cheek, and her pad of her thumb touched his lips, then her fingers followed and traced his lips. Her eyes darted to his, and his eyes were on her lips, Kagome licked her lips. Then she ran her fingers up his cheek where her palm rested on his cheek. He smiled, leaned into her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. Kagome smiled at him and leaned forward, they didn't kiss but InuYasha rubbed his cheek against hers, their lips brushed and hovered over each other's but they never kissed. They didn't need to kiss each other to be intimate, all they had to do was touch and breathe and look at each other.

The locked eyes again, resting their heads against each others. InuYasha smiled and ran his fingers over her lips and down her jaw line and it made her shiver. He didn't need to say a word, because all she needed was his touch and look to let her know that everything was okay. He brushed his lips against hers again, and Kagome gave a small smile and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back gently and tenderly; she didn't need a hungry, passionate kiss. She needed something soft, sweet and tender to make her better. He pulled away from the kiss and placed both of his hands on either side of her face and held her there, locking eyes with her. "What happened?" he asked her gently, but the fierceness in his eyes told her otherwise. Kagome sighed and looked down, her eyes darting all around her, looking anywhere but at InuYasha.

She took in another breathe and let it out and looked him in the eyes. "It- it was a dream about Naraku. I woke up chained to a wall, and the more I tried to break free, the more the iron cuffs cut into my wrists, and I could feel it, like it was real. I could feel the blood, running down my arms. Naraku I don't know what he wanted from me, but he called me his whore and he said wherever you run and hide, I will come after you. InuYasha he is invading my dreams; his in my mind and it frightens me. It makes me; it makes me feel dirty to have in my mind like that." Kagome said, the last sentence in a whisper, looking down not being able to look InuYasha in the eyes.

He lifted her chin up and locked eyes with her. "Kagome, you are _not _dirty. You are beautiful, lovely, kind and passionate. You are mine and I will _never _let _anything_ happen to you. I will protect you, you are _mine_." He said it softly, sweetly, but it was sexy and possessive and it made Kagome's heart skip a beat and she forgot to breathe, again. "I know, but he scares the shit out of me. He violated me InuYasha; he almost took something that wasn't his to take."

"But he didn't take it Kagome. That's the thing, he almost took it, but it doesn't matter now. You are with me and I am going to protect you from all of that, you will never have to worry about anything like that ever again. I love you, Kagome." He said and then he kissed her again. Kagome broke away from the kiss and InuYasha looked hurt. "I love you too, InuYasha." She said smiling and kissing him again. InuYasha smiled as he dominated her once again and Kagome loved it.

Sesshomaru knocked on the bedroom door then walked right in. InuYasha opened his eyes, pulling the blanket over Kagome and pulling her even closer to him. "What do you want?" InuYasha seethed out. Sesshomaru gave a half grin "Rin, wanted me to come get you breakfast is ready. Unless you want breakfast in bed? Rin thought that it would be a nice touch, to make it up to Kagome." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

InuYasha scowled at Sesshomaru, and suddenly Rin popped through the door, with a tray in her hands. "It was supposed to be breakfast in bed without interrupting them, Sesshomaru! Honestly, I swear." Rin said as she walked right past the stone cold taiyoukia. "Morning, Kagome; morning InuYasha sorry for your brother's rudeness. Here's the breakfast, coffee for Kagome and tea for InuYasha. Have fun!" Rin said in as she walked in the room, set the tray down and walked out of the room; grabbing Sesshomaru's hand as she walked out of the room, taking Sesshomaru with her and the door closed quietly.

"So, breakfast in bed was Rin's idea. You were going to say it was your idea weren't you?" Kagome said smiling her mood was suddenly better. InuYasha looked down at her smiling face. "Morning." He said as he kissed her deep. Kagome pulled away and InuYasha growled low "Morning and although I really want to have hot, sexy, out of this world sex with you. But I am really, really hungry." She said as she tried to get up, but InuYasha clamped his arms tight around her. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at him "InuYasha, seriously I am hungry. My tummy is growling at me." Kagome said. "I know something you can eat." He said low and huskily in her ear. Kagome giggled "I don't think your cum, counts as a food group InuYasha." Kagome said turning to him. InuYasha chuckled "Yes, but it is food." He said smiling, his fingers running over her lips. Kagome smiled and kissed him, and he brought them deeper and deeper into each other. Their lips seemed almost fused together and Kagome pulled away, needing some air. "You know I do need to breathe, every now and then." She said smiling and breathing heavily. Kagome's stomach rumbled and grumbled for some food. "Even my empty tummy agrees with me, I need real food." She said in an almost pleading voice.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and relinquished his hold on her. Kagome smiled, kissed him, and got off the bed, grabbing one of InuYasha's shirts from off the floor and putting it on. It was a black work shirt, and she only buttoned six buttons on it as she walked over to the food. Kagome opened the one of the platters and found eggs and bacon. Kagome turned to look at InuYasha. "I am just going to say that I love Rin, right about now." Kagome said as she turned back around, grabbing a fork digging into the food and shoving it into her mouth. She moaned as the food hit her tongue, sweet and flavorful. InuYasha grunted as he got up and walked over to Kagome coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, biting it here and there. Kagome smiled and leaned back against him, seemingly to melt into him. Every touch set her body on fire, set her heart racing and her pulse pounding. Kagome moaned and bit her lip "InuYasha, can I please eat, food real food." She begged him. InuYasha grunted and stopped biting and kissing her neck, but he still keep his arms around her and Kagome smiled, she liked when InuYasha touched her and she liked to touch InuYasha. Kagome smiled happily eating more food, soon InuYasha joined in eating more than she ever could and Kagome just smiled.

It all seemed like a dream, a good dream. She finally got something she had been asking for, pleading for, praying for and it still hadn't hit her yet that everything was so beautiful; life was beautiful. She had her dream come true, and she felt like she couldn't possibly get any higher. A light knocking sounded on the bedroom door and InuYasha grumbled as he walked to the door and wrenched it open. "What?" he barked out at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at him "We found who trashed your office, it was Naraku. He's was trying to find information on Kagome. You're lucky that you left with Kogua when you did, because he was coming after you here, but he saw you pull away before he could make his move." Sesshomaru said staring straight at Kagome as he said the last line. Kagome gulped and dropped the fork and it clattered on the tray. Kagome's head started to feel light again, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she felt a wave of nausea come on. InuYasha turned to see Kagome clutching her stomach. He went over to her, and wrapped his arms around her tight. "What's wrong?" he asked her, gently, but roughly, worry laced into his voice.

Kagome took a shaky breath in "Nothing, just feeling a little sick to my stomach is all." She said, and InuYasha picked her up bridal style and went over and laid her down on the bed. "InuYasha, I'm fine really, just give me some Pepto-Bismol and I will be fine." She said, running her fingers over his lips and over her jaw line. InuYasha leaned into her hand and kissed her palm. "I know, but you are not just nauseated from your stomach problems, you are worried about what Naraku could've done to you, but he didn't do anything to you. And you won't have to worry about anyone, or anything hurting you every again Kagome, because you are with me now and nothing is going to hurt you." He said so gently, roughly and sexily at the same time and Kagome's breath caught in her chest. InuYasha could be so sweet and so loving, and on the other hand he could be so brutal and cruel. He just amazed her and Kagome's hear soared at the thought of him protecting her. "Alright, but could you pick me back up so I can finish eating?" she asked him biting her lip.

InuYasha laughed at her, she could be so very cute sometimes. "I can do even better. How about breakfast in bed?" he asked her and Kagome's face lit up and she nodded her head vigorously "Fuck yes!" she said smiling and laughing. InuYasha laughed with her "Breakfast in bed then." He said getting up and bringing the try over to the bed. Kagome smiled and dug into the food again, forgetting about her "nausea" and just enjoying a beautiful morning, with a beautiful warrior in a slightly disheveled bed.

* * *

The warrior thing, is a refrence to my boyfriend, who is just like a warrior (his body is incredible) But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry for the long wait. I will post the next chapter up tomorrow.

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	12. Everything and Nothing

**Summary: **At first it started out as a way to get rid of the building sexual tension. It was supposed to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag.

Okay, the cool thing about this chapter was that my boyfriend had told me he loved me, so the story had to have a happy ending. Actually he was on vacation in Mexico with his family for 6 days when I wrote this so I was really missing him, because we couldn't talk! TT But then he came back home and I had finished the story!

_Kogua's older woman: _hmmmm, maybe, but I have everything planned out.

_DeathRose105: _well I already have that all planned out.

_jakenthebest: _why thank-you! My boyfriend agreed, he said that we should try it out! XD

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: Everything & Nothing:_**

InuYasha leaned into her hand and kissed her palm. "I know, but you are not just nauseated from your stomach problems, you are worried about what Naraku could've done to you, but he didn't do anything to you. And you won't have to worry about anyone, or anything hurting you every again Kagome, because you are with me now and nothing is going to hurt you." He said so gently, roughly and sexily at the same time and Kagome's breath caught in her chest. InuYasha could be so sweet and so loving, and on the other hand he could be so brutal and cruel. He just amazed her and Kagome's hear soared at the thought of him protecting her. "Alright, but could you pick me back up so I can finish eating?" she asked him biting her lip.

InuYasha laughed at her, she could be so very cute sometimes. "I can do even better. How about breakfast in bed?" he asked her and Kagome's face lit up and she nodded her head vigorously "Fuck yes!" she said smiling and laughing. InuYasha laughed with her "Breakfast in bed then." He said getting up and bringing the try over to the bed. Kagome smiled and dug into the food again, forgetting about her "nausea" and just enjoying a beautiful morning, with a beautiful warrior in a slightly disheveled bed.

Kagome and InuYasha walked down the stairs, Kagome in front of InuYasha, both of them with wet hair. "It took you two what, four hours to eat and take a shower?" Sesshomaru asked, whole reading a newspaper. Rin just rolled her eyes at her husband "Ignore him, you two can take as long as you want." Rin said smiling brightly. Kagome just nodded, blushing and InuYasha just smirked.

Kagome sat down at the table and InuYasha sat beside her; Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and folded his paper up placing it on the table. "Okay, the trial starts tomorrow. Now Naraku and his attorney are going to try and say that you came on to Naraku. They are going to put everything up there, every embarrassment; every mistake you made, _everything_. That's why it's important that when you testify, you look vulnerable and innocent. Oh and by the way, I just found out this morning that the defense has a new witness, by the name of Kikyo Naga." When InuYasha heard this he growled low and deep in his chest. No one, fucked with someone he loved no one. Kagome wrapped her small fingers around his, telling him that it was okay. InuYasha intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezes them gently, letting her know that she was his and it wasn't okay that this was happening. "What does her affidavit say?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled out a set of papers. He flipped through the papers "According to her, you two were fucking while she and InuYasha were going out and that InuYasha was not the only man you were with apparently with Kogua and Miroku." Kagome gasped and InuYasha growled even lower in his chest.

"She also says that she is pregnant with InuYasha's child." Sesshomaru said. "What!?" Kagome yelled out, she could handle being called a whore, but Kikyo lying about something so serious that involved InuYasha, made her blood boil. "How the fuck can she possibly be pregnant with InuYasha's child if they never had sex?" Kagome practically yelled. "Well, it says here that the night before you passed out that they had sex, but InuYasha was drunk." Sesshomaru said. Kagome paled and turned to look at InuYasha. "InuYasha, is this true?" Kagome asked him in a low voice. InuYasha sighed "Yes love I am so sorry, but it is."

"Oh." Kagome said in a sad voice and she looked down, but she kept holding onto InuYasha's hand. "Kagome, I am so sorry." InuYasha said sweetly and tenderly, full of sorrow. "I know its okay InuYasha. You were drunk, it doesn't matter anymore." Kagome said softly. InuYasha's heart ached, not only did her hurt the woman that he loved once, he had done it twice. InuYasha picked Kagome up out of the chair and placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her; holding onto her tightly. Kagome looked at him and smiled "InuYasha, I forgive you love." Kagome said as she placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips. InuYasha pressed his cheek against her hand, and kissed her palm. Kagome smiled, content and happy to be in his arms to have him holding her. "What else does she say Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru sighed "That's it basically she goes on to say that she was pretty sure that you took drugs."

"What is it with people and thinking I take drugs? So I am a little out of it sometimes, doesn't mean that I am fucking high!" Kagome said aggrivatedly. Sesshomaru sighed "Okay you are not allowed to speak out like that in court; you have to control your emotions." He said sternly. Kagome glared at him "I know that, but right now I don't have too." InuYasha squeezed her gently, telling her to calm down. Kagome took a deep breath in and out. "Can I see her affidavit?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and handed the papers to her. "So what does Naraku's affidavit look like?" InuYasha asked anger in his voice. Sesshomaru glared at him "You are not allowed to see that InuYasha." He said coldly. InuYasha growled "How come Kagome can see it then?"

"Because Kagome is part of the trial, she is the plaintiff; besides she can help me out she knows about the justice system." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out more packets of paper. "Holy fuck!" Kagome said gasping. "What?" InuYasha and Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome looked up at them smiling "Kikyo is lying!" she said excitedly. "Yes we know that Kagome, but-." Sesshomaru started to say. "No, listen she is lying about being pregnant. In her affidavit, it says that is at least one to two weeks pregnant. She and InuYasha didn't sleep together until two days ago; you can't even tell if you are pregnant until five days after the fact, she's completely and totally lying! And we can prove it, because she didn't make this affidavit until InuYasha blurted out that he loved me, right? So we can prove that she is just doing this just to spite me and InuYasha!" she said happily.

Sesshomaru nodded his head "That could actually work, good job Kagome." Sesshomaru said as Kagome gave him back Kikyo's affidavit. Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled, tears in her eyes. "Why you crying love?" he asked her, wiping her tears away. "Now you are free, now we can have our children. Now I can have your babies." Kagome said, leaning her head against his. InuYasha just smiled, put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his in a deep kiss. Sesshomaru scoffed and walked away, but Kagome and InuYasha kept kissing forgetting about everyone else, but each other.

"InuYasha, don't forget to bring the beer!" Kagome yelled from the living room. She placed the bowl of popcorn on Sango's lap and sat down next to her. Kagome sighed "Sorry guys, InuYasha seems to forget about bringing in the beer sometimes. Which is weird because he loves drinking so much." Kagome said and then shrugged.

"Well, it's just good to see you happy, healthy, and with InuYasha." Sango said as put some popcorn in her mouth. Kagome smiled "Better late than never!" Kagome said happily as InuYasha walked in with five beers in his hands. "Meh." Was all he said as he gave Miroku, Sango and Kagome their beers. "InuYasha, why did you bring five beers, if they are only four of us?" Kagome asked him, raising an eyebrow. InuYasha just grinned "Because, I'm really thirsty." He said as he winked. Kagome rolled her eyes as they all laughed. "Uh-huh sure, you just want to have a drinking contest with Miroku." Kagome said as she sat on his lap. InuYasha laughed and smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe I do, hey Miroku! You up for a drinking contest?" InuYasha asked Miroku. "Hell yeah." Miroku said getting up.

InuYasha smiled and got off the couch and Kagome huffed as InuYasha tossed her to the side of the couch. Kagome sighed and crossed her arms and sat next to Sango. "I swear he's so competive about everything, well except for when it comes to us fucking." Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango laughed "Yes, well it is InuYasha we are talking about. I'm just glad that you two are finally together." Sango said as she laid back into the couch. Kagome sighed happily and flopped backwards "Me too." Kagome sighed and took a pillow and put it on Sango's lap and put her head on the pillow. "I say we should start making out, just to get their attention." Sango said as they watched InuYasha and Miroku drink beers as fast as they could. InuYasha was beating Miroku 2 to 1. Kagome sighed "Can we not, I'm feeling tired and I have a major headache. " Kagome sighed tiredly. "You worried about the trial tomorrow?" Kagome nodded "Yeah, which means that InuYasha should be sober for tomorrow. Maybe we should start making out to get their attention…" Kagome said off in thought. Sango chuckled "Why don't you just try to tell InuYasha to stop." Sango said. "Meh, it's an idea; I'll try it. InuYasha!" Kagome half-yelled. InuYasha finished his third beer and slammed it down on the table.

"What?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him sleepily and blinked. "InuYasha, the trial starts tomorrow. I need you sober." Kagome said so softly and sweetly. That InuYasha sighed and looked at Miroku, who was on his second beer. "She's right I do need to be sober; sorry Miroku. We can finish this another time. Kagome what are you doing on Sango's lap?" InuYasha asked as he got up. "Lying down on my lesbian lover's lap, because my boyfriend was too busy playing a drinking game." Kagome said while smiling. InuYasha rolled his eyes and Kagome got up off Sango's lap. "Sorry, my love I will be back soon!" Kagome said dramatically. "Its okay lover, we will be together soon!" Sango said just as dramatically back. Sango, Kagome and Miroku laughed and InuYasha just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Alright come here you silly, beautiful girl of mine." InuYasha said as he sat down and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back and bit her lip and ran into InuYasha's lap and kissed him. "Okay, okay next time you two start kissing, it better be during an orgy!" Miroku said loudly and Kagome and InuYasha pulled out of the kiss. Kagome was laughing and InuYasha glared at him throwing a pillow at him. "Alright, alright can we just watch the movie already?" Kagome asked as InuYasha and Miroku got into a pillow throwing fight. InuYasha just mehed and Miroku nodded, as Sango snuggled into Miroku. Kagome smiled and got up off InuYasha's lap and put the movie into the DVD player and she settled back down next to InuYasha and snuggled up close as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and Kagome smiled and snuggled up to InuYasha. "So what movie are we watching Kags?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled "Oh, you'll see…" Kagome said smiling. The movie started and InuYasha and Miroku moaned "Aw, Kags, did you have to pick out a chick flick? P.S. I Love You?" Miroku groaned. Kagome glared at him "Hey, next time I come over don't pop in a porno and then no more chick flicks. I'm just paying you back for copying that video that Sango and I accidentally made when we were drunk. Yes, InuYasha I know about you asking about the video. Sango told me." Sango chuckled at InuYasha face.

"Don't worry InuYasha I forgive you; just as long as you burn that tape." Kagome said looking up at him, her eyes burning with a mix between hate and lust. "Alright, alright." He said as he kissed Kagome lips gently. Kagome smiled and snuggled back into him.

"Okay, Kagome the movie's over." InuYasha said gently. Kagome just mumbled and snuggled back into his chest. InuYasha chuckled, pulled back the hair from her neck and started to bite, suck and kiss her neck. Kagome's eyes shot open and she bit her lip. "InuYasha…" she said sleepily, blinking her eyes open. "Stop… Sango and Miroku are still here." She said while sitting up, her headache was gone. Kagome looked over to where Sango and Miroku were they were making out and touching each other. Kagome coughed and they still were going at it, InuYasha chuckled. Kagome sighed picked up a pillow and threw it at them, Sango made a noise and Miroku yelled "Ouch!"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Oh stop complaining Miroku, the pillow hit Sango not you." Kagome said placing her head back on InuYasha's chest, taking in his smell. "I know that." Miroku said in a weird voice, it sounded like Miroku was holding his tongue. Sango got off Miroku's lap and sat down on the couch blushing. "Um, Kagome, when you threw the pillow, it surprised me and I uh, kind of bit down on Miroku's tongue." Sango said looking down. "Kind of? You almost bit it off!" Miroku said as he kept his tongue out of his mouth. Kagome got up to go look at his tongue. "Oh you are fine, there's no blood and you really can't see the teeth marks." Kagome said with a wink, which earned her an evil glare form Miroku. "You should be fine for tonight, don't worry." Kagome said patting him on the head and giving him a big, fake smile, giggling.

"I better be, or the next time you and InuYasha are kissing and touching, I'm gonna throw a pillow at you and then you are going to bite InuYasha's tongue and he's not going to like it." Miroku said throwing a pillow at Kagome which she caught and threw back at Miroku. "I think InuYasha would be mad at you, not me. Right Inu?" Kagome asked InuYasha, looking at him. "Yep." InuYasha said smiling at Miroku, an evil smile. Sango sighed "Well it's late and you need a good night's sleep for the trial tomorrow." Kagome nodded as she, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha all got up. "Well, thanks for coming over tonight, sorry I feel sleep, someone keeps wearing me out." Kagome said stealing a playful glare to InuYasha.

InuYasha glared playfully back "You weren't complaining about it when you were screaming my name." he said and Kagome's mouth dropped open and InuYasha, Sango and Miroku started laughing. Kagome closed her mouth and glared at him "Oh you are not going to get anything tonight." Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, fine by me." InuYasha said smirking. Kagome sighed "Damnit." She said under her breath, and then they all started laughing. "Well, we will see you two tomorrow, at the court house. It will be fine, okay?" Sango said as she hugged Kagome reassuring her. "Okay." Kagome said with a sigh as she hugged her best friend back. InuYasha opened the door and Sango and Miroku walked out, Miroku's hand around Sango's waist. "See you two tomorrow, don't keep her up too late tonight, InuYasha." Sango said as she and Miroku left. "I'll try not to InuYasha called after them as Sango and Miroku walked down the driveway to their cars.

Kagome shut the door and sighed, she turned around to face InuYasha, biting her lip. InuYasha smiled and opened his arms and Kagome held onto him tight. "I don't want to do this anymore." Kagome whispered into his chest, her throat tightening. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Kagome." InuYasha said lifting her chin up with his fingers. Kagome looked up at him, his eyes locking with hers. "I know I don't have to but I need to, I need to get over my fear of him." Kagome said softly, silent tears starting to roll down her face. "Shhh, love, shhh, it will be alright okay. I'll protect you, I'll be there with you and everything will be alright." InuYasha said wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I know it will be, but my emotions and tear ducts don't feel the same way. " Kagome said giving a small smile.

InuYasha kissed her, softly and tenderly, he could taste the salt of her tears in their kiss and he pulled away and kissed her eyes lids gently. "No more tears love, no more tears." He said softly in her ear and Kagome nodded. InuYasha picked up her bridal style and carried her up the stairs and to their room. He shut the door with his foot and gently laid Kagome down on the bed. He kissed her again, softly and Kagome pulled him, by the front of his shirt so that he was on top of her and she kissed him deeper, but it was sweet and gentle. InuYasha pulled out of the kiss "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" he asked her. He knew that she was tired about everything and worried about everything that was going to happen tomorrow.

Kagome nodded her head "I'm sure InuYasha, I'm always hungry for you remember." Kagome whispered in his ear and bit it gently, tugging at it lightly. InuYasha growled low in his chest and Kagome's heart skipped a beat hearing his growl like that. InuYasha kissed her again and Kagome ran her fingers down his chest, down his abs and up and down his thick, hard cock. InuYasha growled again and Kagome smiled and kept running her fingers up and down his cock, which was getting harder every time she touched it, moved her fingers up and down.

InuYasha pulled out of the kiss and breathes heavily as Kagome moved her fingers up and down his thick, hard cock, so slowly and gently that he could hardly stand it. "I want you Kagome." He whispered in her ear and Kagome whispered back "I want you to InuYasha." InuYasha smiled and got up and off the bed and pulled his shirt off. Kagome smiled and got up and started to un-do his belt and InuYasha just smiled and un-buttoned her shirt, Kagome let her arms through it so it fell to the floor. Kagome slowly, un-buttoned his pants and InuYasha un-clipped her bra and Kagome let her arms through that fall to the ground too. Kagome un-zipped his pants and they fell to the floor, InuYasha walked out of them, pushing Kagome closer to the wall. Kagome smiled and ran his fingers down InuYasha's naked chest and abs, as InuYasha un-buttoned and un-zipped Kagome's shorts, letting them fall to the ground too. InuYasha smiled at the fact that Kagome was wearing a thong, he put one claw through the side strap and broke it in half, the thong fell to the floor, at the same time that Kagome pulled off InuYasha's boxers and those fell to the floor too.

InuYasha smiled and Kagome jumped up and wrapped her legs tight around InuYasha's waist, InuYasha slammed Kagome up against the wall and Kagome's breathe caught in her chest, but she liked it and she smiled. InuYasha kissed her, slow and easy, running his fingers up and down her thigh and Kagome moaned in the kiss. Kagome kissed him deeper and harder and pressed herself against InuYasha. InuYasha smiled as Kagome's tight, wet pussy, rubbed against his thick hard cock. InuYasha pulled away from the kiss and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Do you want my cock inside your tight wet pussy?" he asked her and Kagome smiled and whispered out in a moan "Yes!" and InuYasha smiled and placed the head of his cock right in her entrance. "Do you want me to cum deep inside your tight wet pussy?" he asked her again, in between heavy breathes. "Yes, InuYasha, Yes!" she moaned out.

InuYasha grunted and pushed all seven thick hard inches inside of her and Kagome moaned out and arched her back. "Oh god, InuYasha!" Kagome moaned out and pressed her hips against his. InuYasha smiled, pulled out of her and thrusted back into her again, slamming her back into the wall. Kagome moaned out again and again and again, her moans getting louder and higher. InuYasha continued to thrust in and out of her, her walls getting tighter and tighter around his hard cock the faster and harder he thrusted in and out of her. InuYasha grunted out her name as he felt his orgasm coming on, he could feel hers too, as her moans got higher and her walls got tighter. "I can't hold on much longer." Kagome moaned out, her breathing heavy. InuYasha groaned out her name and kissed her as he pumped in and out of her faster and faster, her walls were so tight and InuYasha could feel her legs squeezing him tighter and tighter. InuYasha pulled out of the kiss and Kagome moaned out as her orgasm hit her, and Kagome moaned again as another orgasm hit her. InuYasha grunted out her name as he came deep, deep inside of her. They were both breathing heavily, sweating and Kagome spoke first. "InuYasha?" she said and InuYasha said as he pulled out of her "Yes love."

Kagome whimpered, but smiled and bit her bottom lip "I love you." She whispered in his ear. InuYasha smiled "I love you too." He said as he grabbed her ass and took her from off the wall and placed her on the bed. InuYasha got on top of her and started to kiss her again, then he started to kiss down her jaw line and down her neck, stopping at her neck to bite, suck, lick and kiss; Kagome moaned when he did that, and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer to her neck. InuYasha bite down on her neck a little harder and Kagome moaned even louder, pressing her body against his. InuYasha smiled and started to continue to kiss down her body Kagome forgot to breathe as every kiss, lick, or bite he made on her skin, left a trail of fire, leading all the way down to her core. Kagome bit her lip as she felt InuYasha stop at her breasts and licked along the outside of her nipple, Kagome moaned once he flicked his tongue over her nipple and her back arched. "InuYasha" Kagome moaned out in a whisper. InuYasha smiled and continued to lick, and suck her right nipple as Kagome moaned out and arched her back. InuYasha stopped his sweetly tortuous attack on Kagome's right breast and kissed his way across her chest to her left breast where he sucked and licked her left nipple. Kagome moaned out and arched her back, pressing InuYasha's head closer to her. InuYasha stopped licking and sucking and continued his kisses, licks and bites all the way down her stomach down to her tight, wet pussy.

InuYasha smiled and ran his lips over the outside of her lips, making Kagome gasp. InuYasha kissed her pussy and Kagome bite her lip and moaned out gripping the sheets. InuYasha smiled and licked her clit and Kagome moaned out his name loudly. InuYasha smiled and licked from her opening all the way up to her clit again and again, making Kagome moan and scream out his name. InuYasha growled low and placed his lips against her clit as he did so and it hummed throughout her body and Kagome arched her back and moaned out. InuYasha took his tongue and licked down to her opening from where her sweet juices were flowing out and he licked. Kagome moaned gripping the bed so tight her knuckles were turning white. InuYasha heard Kagome moan again and again, getting louder and louder each time he pushed his tongue deep inside her, eating her out and she was so sweet, he could hardly get enough.

Kagome screamed out, she was coming close to her orgasm and InuYasha knew it. InuYasha smiled, he was going to make her orgasm, at least not yet anyways. InuYasha licked up her pussy again and Kagome shuttered, InuYasha started to lick, kiss and bit his way back up her body. Kagome moaned as InuYasha, kissed, sucked and bit her neck again. InuYasha kissed his way back up to her lips and whispered against her waiting lips. "Are you nice, tight and wet for me?" he asked her, his breathing shallow "Yes!" Kagome almost cried out, InuYasha growled and kissed her deeply on the lips as he thrusted his thick hard cock deep inside her tight wet pussy. Kagome cried out and dug her nails into his back. InuYasha grunted and thrusted in and out of her fast and hard; fucking her breathlessly. Kagome cried out and met his hips with each thrust, moaning out his name; InuYasha grunting out her name. Kagome's walls were tightening even more around his cock, and he loved the feeling of her wet pussy all around his cock as he pushed in and out of her. Kagome and InuYasha could both feel the mind-blowing, pleasure consuming, feeling that came with an orgasm coming fast. Kagome's walls tightened around InuYasha thick hard cock and Kagome orgasmed loud, screaming out InuYasha's name as he hit her G-Spot. InuYasha, grunted out Kagome's name loudly as he thrusted hard, fast and deep inside her, his cum, spilling out of him and going deep inside of her. InuYasha looked up at Kagome breathing heavily, he could see it in her eyes, the burning need of him to do this to her again and again and again.

InuYasha kissed her lips, slowly gently and Kagome kissed him back slowly and gently. InuYasha pulled out of her and Kagome whimpered "My turn." Kagome whispered in his ear as he flipped them over, so she was on top. Kagome smiled and kissed his again, slowly at first as she rubbed her core against his cock, slowly as her fingers went up his thigh. InuYasha growled low and soft as Kagome kissed him deeper, rubbing her core against InuYasha's cock faster. Kagome stopped kissing his lips and started to kiss down his body, stopping at his ear and biting it gently, knowing that was one of his weak spots. InuYasha took a sharp breathe in as she bit his ear gently and growled low in his chest. Kagome smiled and continued to kiss, lick and bit her way down his body her fingers trailing where her lips were just before. Kagome got down to his cock, which was still thick and hard. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, biting her lip as she moved her fingers up and down his cock, slowly making his give the tiniest shudder of pleasure.

Kagome smiled and took her fingers off his cock, which has her juices still on him; so she licked her juices off her fingers and licked her lips and said "yummy." InuYasha's breathes became more shallow when she did that and his cock, became harder. Kagome smiled up at him and ran her lips up and down his cock, her tongue trailing behind her lips. InuYasha grunted out her name and Kagome stopped, looked up at him again and licked her lips again, which had her juices on them and Kagome gently kissed the head of InuYasha's cock. InuYasha took another sharp breath in as she put him into her mouth, Kagome looking up at him as she slowly went up and down sucking and licking the head of his cock, slowly and gently. Kagome kept going slow and gentle sucking and licking him so gently and tenderly that he could hardly stand it. Kagome then started to go a little faster, sucking and licking him harder and Kagome kept going faster and faster every time, sucking and licking him harder and harder. Soon Kagome was going fast up and down his cock, sucking and licking hard, but then she slowed down again and InuYasha grunted out her name. "Kagome." He said as she started to slowly speed up again, Kagome just looked up at him as her mouth went up and down his cock and InuYasha grunted out again, her looking at him while she was giving him a mind-blowing blowjob made him want to cum so bad, it hurt. "Kagome, where do you want it?" he grunted out and Kagome smiled as she licked his head with her tongue a couple of times before answering "Inside my hot, open, waiting mouth." She said as she licked her lips taking him into her mouth again. InuYasha grunted more wildly as she did that and he grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her off of him gently and he cummed inside her mouth. Kagome swallowed all of him, licking her lips when she was done, licking the head of his cock again, making sure she got every last drop. "Good girl." InuYasha said as Kagome kissed, licked and bit her way back up his body.

Kagome bit his ear again and InuYasha growled low and Kagome could feel it vibrate through his chest. Kagome smiled and kissed over his jaw line and back to his lips where she kissed him, while rubbing her core against his cock. InuYasha grunted and grabbed Kagome's hips placing her pussy against the head of his cock. "Kagome, I need my thick hard cock, deep inside your tight wet pussy, now." He said roughly and out of breath. Kagome smiled and sat up, pushing the rest of him deep inside of her. Kagome smiled as InuYasha held onto her hips and pushed in and out of her. Kagome moaned and rode him slow at first, then she went faster and then she slowed down again. Moving her hips around so his cock, could feel the movement and InuYasha grunted out as Kagome moaned out his name. InuYasha started to pound his cock into her and Kagome moaned louder and louder, her walls tightening as InuYasha went faster and faster, going harder and deeper, making sure he had seven inches deep inside her. Kagome's walls tightened and she moaned out "InuYasha!" and InuYasha grunted as, pounded hard and long and deep as they both reached their orgasm; both exploding into a million pieces. They breathed heavily as their tired and sweat socked bodies, reached pure bliss. Kagome got off of InuYasha and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and InuYasha pulled Kagome close to him and he kissed her deeply and passionately. "I love you so much." InuYasha whispered to Kagome as they pulled away from the kiss. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes full of pure love. "I love you too InuYasha; with all my heart and soul." InuYasha smiled and kissed her again. "Alright, we need to go to sleep now." Kagome sighed at what InuYasha said. "What is it love?" he asked her. Kagome bit her lip, "I'm afraid of having that dream again, where Naraku- he- where he almost- where he, I just don't want to have that nightmare again." Kagome said stammering, and shuddering at the very thought. InuYasha kissed her head and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tight around her. "Do not worry love, everything will be alright. I'm right here, protecting you. Now, go to sleep love." He said gently and Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Alright I'll go to bed, for you." She said as she kissed him. "That's my girl." He said as Kagome placed her head on his chest, his arms around her and she closed her eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep.

_Kagome bit down on her lip hard, closing her eyes as Naraku stood in front of her. Her eyes stung, as tears formed as Naraku roughly forced her chin up so she had to look at him. But Kagome kept her eyes closed and he slapped her across the face so hard, a bruise already started to form. Kagome gave a small cry of pain and her eyes shot open, Naraku forced her to look at him again. Kagome's eyes were wide, tears falling down her face, pure fear deep in her eyes. Naraku gave a laugh "Did you really, think that you could escape me that easily? You underestimated me, my little whore. Where ever you run and hide, I will come after you." He said and it made Kagome's skin crawl just to hear his voice. She started to shake, afraid of what he was going to do to her. _

"_You will be punished for making me wait, you will be punished for the little whore that you are. Giving yourself up to that InuYasha that bastard, never even loved you." Naraku whispered hatefully in her ear and Kagome was sobbing and shaking her head no at everything he said. He was emotional trying to abuse her and she knew it. When his head got close enough, Kagome hit his head against hers hard. He growled at her when she did that, and he backed up. When he did that she tried getting up from the ground, moving against the chains. He came towards her again, instead of lust in his eyes; it was anger and hatred and he was going to kill her and she knew it. She screamed and fought against the chains as he came towards her. She could barely see, her eyes were so blurry from her tears, but she knew he was coming for her. She strained even more against the chains as they cut deeper and she could feel the warm red liquid running down her arms. She screamed and cried out "InuYasha!" _

_The next thing Kagome knew, someone had come into the room and had knocked Naraku down. It was InuYasha! "InuYasha…" Kagome whispered out relieved that InuYasha was here to protect her. InuYasha and Naraku fought, but InuYasha killed him, by slicing his claws over Naraku's throat, making him bleed to death. InuYasha walked over to Kagome and kneeled down in front of her. Kagome was crying tears of joy "InuYasha." Kagome said through sobs. "Shh, don't cry I'm here. Kagome don't cry I'm here you're safe now." InuYasha said as he wiped her tears away with his kisses. Kagome smiled, she as safe now, everything was going to be alright. InuYasha broke her free of the shackles and Kagome fell into his open arms, her body was exhausted from being chained. "InuYasha, I love you." Kagome said breathlessly. "I love you too Kagome… I'm here, no one will ever take you away from me again." He said as Kagome fell back into darkness. _

Kagome woke up, blinking her eyes open. The sun was just coming through the windows; it was only 5:32 in the morning. Kagome smiled and looked up at InuYasha, who still had his arms tight around her, Kagome smiled and snuggled back into InuYasha's warmth, back into his love. Kagome closed her eyes and went back to sleep, knowing that InuYasha would always be there to save her and protect her and he always had been protecting her, even if she didn't know it. "I love you InuYasha, thank you; thank you for everything my love." Kagome whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I think it was a little of sex galore in this chapter. But my boyfriend enjoyed it so much, he really, really wanted to try all this out afterwards! XD He is great though... actually fabulous and wonderful and I am going to stop now. XD

Anyways, I will try and put up chapter 13 tomorrow; depends on how my day goes. Anyways, as always R + R

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	13. Enough

Okay, thanks for all the reviews! So in this chapter it is the trial and since I am lazy I didn't put in word for word excatly how a trial would go, I left out opening and closing statments. So yeah, but this is another long chapter, but read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Enough:**_

_She strained even more against the chains as they cut deeper and she could feel the warm red liquid running down her arms. She screamed and cried out "InuYasha!" _

_The next thing Kagome knew, someone had come into the room and had knocked Naraku down. It was InuYasha! "InuYasha…" Kagome whispered out relieved that InuYasha was here to protect her. InuYasha and Naraku fought, but InuYasha killed him, by slicing his claws over Naraku's throat, making him bleed to death. InuYasha walked over to Kagome and kneeled down in front of her. Kagome was crying tears of joy "InuYasha." Kagome said through sobs. "Shh, don't cry I'm here. Kagome don't cry I'm here you're safe now." InuYasha said as he wiped her tears away with his kisses. Kagome smiled, she as safe now, everything was going to be alright. InuYasha broke her free of the shackles and Kagome fell into his open arms, her body was exhausted from being chained. "InuYasha, I love you." Kagome said breathlessly. "I love you too Kagome… I'm here; no one will ever take you away from me again." He said as Kagome fell back into darkness. _

Kagome woke up, blinking her eyes open. The sun was just coming through the windows; it was only 5:32 in the morning. Kagome smiled and looked up at InuYasha, who still had his arms tight around her, Kagome smiled and snuggled back into InuYasha's warmth, back into his love. Kagome closed her eyes and went back to sleep, knowing that InuYasha would always be there to save her and protect her and he always had been protecting her, even if she didn't know it. "I love you InuYasha, thank you; thank you for everything my love." Kagome whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep.

The alarm clock beeped annoyingly in InuYasha's ear he grunted reached over Kagome's body and slammed his hand down over the snooze button. He didn't want to wake up or move just yet, he looked down at Kagome and smiled at her open mouth, he watched as she sleep and he realized how beautiful she was to him and how he could just sit there and look at her forever.

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, running his fingers over her silky skin, wondering how long this trail would last, because after Naraku was in jail and Kikyo was found that she was lying, then everything would be back to normal. It would be just him and Kagome, and he was going to propose to her. How many years had they been going at this? Seven years now, they started this their senior year in High School, when they were eighteen and now they were twenty-four. InuYasha sighed, seven wasted years; not entirely wasted, just time wasted with the wrong person, when the right, perfect person was in front of him all along. He kissed her head and held her tight to him, he hated the fact that he made her wait so long, he should have never had made her wait. But now he could change that and he would, he would make her the happiest woman in the fucking world if that's what it took.

Kagome mumbled and snuggled closer to him as the alarm clock went off again. InuYasha sighed and turned the alarm clock off, not wanting to wake Kagome up, but knowing he had to. "Kagome, wake up love." He whispered in her ear. Kagome moaned out her contemptment for having to wake up. "Kagome, you have to wake up, don't make me dump you into an ice cold shower." InuYasha said smiling in her ear. "Alright, alright you win! I'm awake; hey you know you could save water and shower with me." Kagome said looking up at him smiling and biting her lip. "Well aren't we a little horny this morning?" InuYasha asked as he relinquished his tight hold on her. Kagome smiled and got on top of him, straddling him. Kagome kissed him hard and deep, InuYasha smiled and sat up grabbing Kagome's ass and getting up and out of the bed. Kagome squealed and smiled at him as he walked to the bathroom, carrying her and kissing her.

Kagome smiled as he left her feet touch the floor, shutting and locking the bathroom door as he did so. Kagome smiled and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him InuYasha smiled and pushed her up against the bathroom door. Kissing, biting and licking her neck and Kagome moaned out his name. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, InuYasha growled low and barked out "What?"

"There is not enough time for you two to have morning shower sex; I need to go over something's with Kagome before the trail today. So get in the shower, get ready and meet me down stairs." Sesshomaru's cold voice came booming through the door. "Fine." InuYasha growled back at the door and Kagome laughed and kissed InuYasha's nose. "We will continue this later love. But he's right there are something's I need to go over and I have to look good today. So sorry-." InuYasha cut her sentence short by kissing her and Kagome smiled as their tongues danced.

"I'll take a shower with you, but we won't have sex. Don't worry love, its okay." InuYasha said his voice softened when he talked to her. Kagome smiled and bit her lip "You are way too sweet InuYasha." She said as she placed her head against his. InuYasha chuckled "Only to you." He said and he kissed her again. Kagome smiled, and took her legs off InuYasha and pulled away from the kiss. "I really do have to get ready." She said and she walked to the shower and turned the faucet on to hot water. InuYasha smiled and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. Kagome smiled and leaned into him, his lips kissing her collar bone. Kagome sighed happily, lost in his embrace, in his presence, lost in his love, and she was completely losing herself in him. Kagome ran her hand under the water and it was warm enough so she pulled the lever on so the shower would start. The water turned on and InuYasha lifted Kagome up bridal style and stepped into the shower, shutting the shower door.

Kagome smiled and InuYasha put her gently down on the bathtub floor. Kagome turned to face him, half her body getting wet as she kissed him. "I love you." She whispered in his ear, biting his ear gently. InuYasha growled and whispered back "I love you too." He said as he started to bite and kiss her neck again. The harder he bit the more, she moaned and pressed her body against his. InuYasha stopped biting and kissing her neck and kissed her lips gently. "We need to get ready, here turn around." He said and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. InuYasha chuckled "Trust me, turn around." Kagome sighed and turned around so her back was facing him. InuYasha smiled and took a bottle of shampoo and put some in his hands. "Now close your eyes." Kagome shut her eyes and InuYasha put his shampoo hands into Kagome's hair as he ran his fingers through her hair, cleaning it with the shampoo.

Kagome gasped and smiled leaning her head back more, so InuYasha could wash it. She loved the feeling of InuYasha's hands running through her hair; it sent shivers down her spine. "Alright, not turn around again." And Kagome did so and InuYasha pushed her head back so that all the shampoo washed out of her hair under the water. Kagome stepped out from under the water and kissed him on the lips. "You're amazing InuYasha, utterly amazing." She said smiling; she pressed her wet body against his. "Do I get to wash your hair now?" she asked. InuYasha laughed "I guess if you want to." He told her and Kagome nodded her head "Yes, I do. " she said and they switched places, InuYasha was now the one getting wet and Kagome was the one staying mostly dry. "Okay now turn around." Kagome said, smiling and biting her lip. InuYasha just smiled and listened to her, turning around.

Kagome said "Yummy." And InuYasha turned around to face her. "What?" he asked her. "Nothing, just your nice, firm, ass; it just looks wow." Is all she said as she came up behind him pressing her body against his again, running her fingers up and down his cock. InuYasha growled "Kagome… I thought we were going to finish this later?" He asked her, roughly. Kagome smiled "We are, but I like to tease you." Kagome whispered in his ear, and then bit it gently. InuYasha growled even more and turned around and kissed her hard, pushing her back up against the shower wall. InuYasha kissed her deeper and Kagome put her hand behind his head, to bring him even deeper.

There was a pounding on the door and InuYasha and Kagome pulled away from the kiss. "Would you two knock it off! Its thirty minutes before the trial starts and I need to talk to Kagome now!" Sesshomaru said sternly and coldly through the door. InuYasha growled at him "Alright, we're getting out now!" he yelled back. Kagome bit her lip and looked at InuYasha. InuYasha sighed and back off, he turned around and turned the water off. The water shut off and Kagome came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his shoulder "Sorry love. I promise we will finish this." She said softly. InuYasha turned around to where Kagome was in his arms. "Yes we will finish this later." He said and he kissed her again. Kagome sighed and stepped out of the shower InuYasha following her.

Fantasy over, reality was sinking in quickly and Kagome's stomach started to churn. She was going to be facing Naraku today, Naraku and that look. That look that said that he wanted to rape her and then he wanted to kill her slowly and painfully. Kagome shivered just thinking about that look and InuYasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Are you cold?" he asked her and Kagome nodded, not wanting to say anything to him. InuYasha sighed "Kagome it's going to be alright. I'm right here and I'm going to protect you; no one is going to take you. I won't let them alright." He said to her gently in her ear. She needed to hear this, she would be facing the man who had tried to take her, who gave her nightmares, the same man that had now been linked to three other rape-murder cases and Kagome could have been one of them. It made InuYasha angry to know, that Kagome could have been a victim and that he might not have been there to save her, because he was too blind to see what was going on in front of him. He didn't want Naraku to go to jail; he wanted that son of a bitch dead.

"I know it will be alright InuYasha, but it still scares the shit out of me." Kagome said her voice cracking. InuYasha kissed her neck gently, softly and Kagome took a shaky breath out. InuYasha grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders and around her body, pulling her close to him. Kagome sighed and just melted into him; InuYasha was always there for her; he was her rock, her shelter, her home, he was her whole world. "I love you InuYasha, I love you so much." Kagome said, biting down on her lip so that she wouldn't cry. "I know love and I love you too. Come on, we need to get ready, before Sesshomaru breaks down the door." InuYasha said and Kagome laughed.

InuYasha and Kagome came down the stairs, Kagome in a long pencil skirt and a white button up blouse and InuYasha in a suit. They came down hand-in-hand, Kagome's entire body was shaking from nerves and InuYasha whispered in her ear. "Don't worry love, everything will be alright." He said gently and Kagome nodded her head.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen pacing back and forth. Rin was also in the kitchen, the table was all set out with food and she was feeding Sora in a highchair. "Sesshomaru if you don't stop pacing you are going to make a hole in the floor." Rin said scolding him. Sesshomaru glared at her "No I am not, and if InuYasha and Kagome would get their as- butts down here then it wouldn't be a problem." He said, remembering to watch his language around Sora.

Sora looked at her dad and cooed and Sesshomaru and went over to his daughter and took the spoon and bowl from Rin and started to feed Sora himself. Rin smiled and turned around to see that InuYasha and Kagome had made it to the bottom of the stairs and they were coming into the kitchen. Rin went over to Kagome and hugged her "Sweetie you'll do fine, Sesshomaru's a genius lawyer, even if he does have the patience of a two year old." Rin said in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled at Rin, somehow Rin always making jokes at Sesshomaru seemed to make serious situations somewhat funny. Sesshomaru got up, kissed Sora on the head and handed Rin the empty bowl and spoon. "I heard that and I do not have the patience of a two year old." He said roughly, but Rin just smiled up at him, took the empty bowl and spoon, spun around and started to walk away, she hit Sesshomaru on the ass as she went into the kitchen. InuYasha and Kagome both saw this and they chuckled, Kagome bit her lip when she saw Sesshomaru's angry eyes glare at them.

Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed his briefcase. "Let's go into the living room and go over a few things, before we get there." Sesshomaru walked on into the living room, and Kagome's heart started to pound in her chest. InuYasha started walking forward, tugging Kagome along with him; they sat down on the couch, they seemed to be super-glued to each other. "Now, when we get there we have to go through preliminary matters and house-cleaning matters and then I will have my turn to speak an opening statement telling the jury that the defense is without a reasonable doubt guilty. Then the defense lawyer will come up and talk and try to disprove my opening statement and he may something's that will be very upsetting, but Kagome you will be outside during this time and InuYasha will be with you. Since you are the first witness today, you have to stay outside, after I direct question you and the defense lawyer cross questions you, you may sit down next to InuYasha, who will walk into court with you. That took a lot of bargaining by the way; so InuYasha you have to behave yourself; no matter what the defense says you can't let it get to you. Kagome, listen to me very carefully answer truthfully; there is no way that they can get you on anything, because you haven't done anything wrong; come off as innocent, scared and nervous, the jury will eat it up. Now I think that's it, we can go now if you want or you can eat and then we will leave." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Kagome's stomach did a flip-flop and her heart started to accelerate; she could hardly breathe. Kagome blinked "I think I want to go now, I'm too nervous and jittery to eat, and maybe I'll get something to eat afterwards." Kagome said quietly and in a rush. Sesshomaru nodded his head and stood up, "Alright let me say goodbye to Rin and Sora and we can be on our way." Kagome nodded her head and Sesshomaru walked off into the kitchen to say goodbye to his wife and daughter. "InuYasha I'm so scared, I'm terrified of him." Kagome said her voice shaking, her body was shaking. InuYasha took Kagome's shaking body in his arms and held her there "Kagome, I need you to be strong for the both of us. Can you do that love, can you be strong?" he whispered gently in her ear. Kagome bite her lip and nodded. "Yes." Kagome said her voice, coming out rougher than intended. "That's my girl." InuYasha said then kissed her forehead. "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked coming into the living room.

InuYasha looked at Kagome "Are you ready love?" he asked her tenderly. Kagome nodded her head "I don't have a choice do I." she said as she got up. InuYasha nodded to Sesshomaru and they left the house, InuYasha and Kagome walking hand in hand out the door, to the car, to the drive to the court house, all the up the court steps and into the court house where they sat outside the big oak doors, on a wooden bench waiting for Kagome's time to be called up to the stand.

And it came all too quick too, the bailiff stuck his head out the door. "Ms. Higarshi they are waiting for you." Kagome nodded her head and stood up on shaky legs, from the nerves or the lack of food she couldn't tell but it didn't matter anymore. Once she walked through the gate and got up on that witness stand she was on her own. InuYasha squeezed her hand as they walked through the oak doors. Kagome's eyes widened and her heart pounded so loud that it was the only sound in her ears. InuYasha squeezed her hand again and kissed her on the cheek, before he sat down next to Miroku and Sango on the plaintiff's side. Kagome took a shaky breath in and walked through the gate. Kagome walked up to the stand and faced another bailiff, placed her hand on a bible and raised her right hand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth so help you God?" the bailiff asked and Kagome gulped. "I do."

"Alright you may be seated." the judge said kindly, Kagome looked up at the judge, she was a girl, which meant that the judge would give her some sympathy, but she should be worried about the jury. Sesshomaru stood up and walked up to Kagome. "Can you please state your name and occupation for the record?" Sesshomaru asked her and Kagome took a breath out. "My name is Kagome Higarshi and right now I currently don't have a job, besides trying to write the great fantasy novel." Kagome said in a shaky voice. Sesshomaru nodded his head "So Ms. Higarshi, how come you don't have a job anymore?" he asked her and Kagome took another breath out, she was starting to relax a little bit. "Well, I was working at _Sakura_, I was a karaoke singer and waitress while I wrote my great fantasy novel, but _Sakura _was shut down." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru, who was standing near the jury box.

"Can you please tell me why _Sakura_ was shut down?" Sesshomaru asked, looking calm and casual. Kagome swallowed and bit her lip "It was shut down, because I filed a sexual assault and attempt rape on Mr. Onigumu, the manager and owner of _Sakura_." Kagome said not daring to look at Naraku's face. "Ms. Higarshi, can you point out Mr. Onigumu in this court room." Kagome nodded her head and pointed to Naraku, looking him in the face for the first time. She pointed to him, her arm shaking "That's him right there." She said quietly, her eyes going big as his eyes locked on to hers. His eyes promised death, revenge and pain and it made Kagome shiver. "Can you please explain what you mean by sexual assault? Did he talk to you inappropriately, touch you, molest you?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome looked out into the pews and saw InuYasha, and InuYasha nodded his head. Kagome took a breath in and out "At first it was just rude comments, and then he would start touching my thigh or touching my breasts. Then, then he started to pin me to a wall, and shove his fingers inside of me, until I kicked him in the balls." Kagome said quietly, her voice shaking; she wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't give that bastard the benefit of knowing that he almost broke her down.

"Ms. Higarshi, how come you never came to the police before with this, why wait?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome looked up at him "Because he threatened the other girls that I worked with, he said – he said that if I told, he would hurt them one by one. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I waited until I got set up for a new job and then walked into his office to give him the news that I was quitting. Then, that's when I decided that enough was enough." Kagome said her voice, turning sharp. "Ms. Higarshi, can you please explain what you mean by that's when you decided enough was enough?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome nodded her head "What I meant by that, was… I went into Mr. Onigumu's office, to tell him the news and after I told him that, that was my last night working for him, he was furious. He got up from the table and slammed me against the wall; his hand was around my neck chocking me. And then he said, "Did you really, think that you could escape me that easily? You underestimated me, my little whore. Where ever you run and hide, I will come after you." He slammed me into the wall again, I could hardly breathe, and I thought that I was going to die. But then I pulled a pocket knife from my back pocket and stabbed his arm. Naraku dropped me and I ran, Naraku came after me and tackled me to the ground, he was on top of me and he slapped me hard and I bit my cheek when he did so. Then he punched me in the stomach twice and I couldn't breathe. Naraku, he- he ripped open my work shirt, which was a blouse and he smashed his hands on my breasts and it hurt and I cried and screamed at him to stop and he wouldn't he just keep touching me and I hated it, it made my skin crawl and makes me so sick to my stomach. We were interrupted when one of his friends came in. Naraku got off me and shoved me on to my feet, he grabbed my arm, squeezing tightly and he told me to stay put in his office until he got back. He left the office, shut and locked the door. There was a small window in his office, I pushed his desk up against the wall and crawled through the window and out to the sidewalk and I ran to InuYasha and he called the cops." Kagome said, as silent tears ran down her cheeks, her body was shaking even more and her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Ms. Higarshi, can I ask you one more question?" Kagome nodded her head and swallowed, wiping away her tears. "Who is InuYasha?"

"Objection your honor, what does he have to do with this trial?" the defense lawyer said standing up. "Your honor, I intended to call InuYasha as a witness, to the after effect of what this did to my client, I need to establish a background." Sesshomaru said. The judge nodded her head "I'll allow it, overruled. Answer the question Ms. Higarshi." The judge said smiling kindly to Kagome. "InuYasha, he's my boyfriend, he's my best friend, he is my protector; he's my world; he's the love of my life." Kagome said, smiling sweetly at InuYasha and InuYasha just smiled back. "That is all your honor, I tender the witness for cross-examination." Sesshomaru said as he sat back down. The judge nodded "Is the defense ready?" the judge asked. "Yes your honor the defense is ready." The defense attorney said getting up.

He walked over to Kagome and smiled "So, Ms. Higarshi how long did you work at _Sakura_?" he asked her. "A little over two years."

"And during this time weren't you on drugs?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at this question. "No, I was not nor have I been, that's the most absurd-."

"Ms. Higarshi, did you ever flirt with Mr. Onigumu?" the attorney asked, not letting her finish her sentence. Sesshomaru told her this was probably going to happen. "No, never I was never interested in Mr. Onigumu I-."

"So you are claiming that you never wanted a relationship with him, even though you hinted to him many times that you wanted one?"

"I never hinted to Naraku that I ever wanted a relationship with him." Kagome said through closed teeth, now she was getting angry. "Ms. Higarshi, you said you were writing a fantasy novel."

"Yes." Kagome answered, not knowing what he was getting at or where he was going with this random question. "What do you mean in fantasy, as in erotic, kink or just sex?" he asked her. "Whoa, hold on a minute I never -."

"Answer the question, Ms. Higarshi." The defense attorney told her. "I would, if you didn't keep interrupting me." Kagome said with a huff. "Ms. Higarshi, a simple yes-."

"Objection your honor. My client is trying to answer the question, but Mr. Nata keeps badgering her." The judge sighed. "Mr. Nata, please let the witness finish her answer. Objection substained." The judge nodded to Kagome to let her know that she could finish her answer.

"By fantasy, I meant like magic you know fairies, elves, like the Harry Potter series type fantasy." Kagome said calmly. Mr. Nata nodded his head "Is it true Ms. Higarshi, that InuYasha, the love of your life wasn't always your boyfriend?" Kagome flinched and nodded her head. "Yes that's true."

"So tell me, Ms. Higarshi, how long were you intimate with this InuYasha before you two became boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked her and Kagome took a breath out. "We were intimate for seven years, before we started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend." Kagome looked up at InuYasha and he just nodded his head, telling her it was alright. "Isn't it true that during the seven years that you were intimate, that InuYasha was dating someone else?" Mr. Nata asked. "Yes it is, but it's-."

'So what you are saying is, is that you were the mistress in another relationship?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all, look -."

"Well, weren't you intimate with InuYasha, when he was dating someone else?"

"Yes but-."

"No future questions your honor." Mr. Nata said then sat down. Kagome was fuming with anger, that damn lawyer wouldn't even let her finish her damn sentence. Sesshomaru stood up "Re-direct your honor?" he asked and the judge nodded her head "Yes, make it quick counselor." She said and Sesshomaru nodded and walked up to Kagome.

"Ms. Higarshi, explain the relationship between you and InuYasha." Sesshomaru told Kagome. Kagome sighed "I've known InuYasha since we went to High School together; I had been in love with him ever since we first met. We were so close and I thought – I thought that my senior year in High School that we would be together, but then Kikyo came and that was it, I was out of the picture. But I put on a smile and pretended I was happy, but the thing was, was that InuYasha had so much chemistry together, it was kind of undeniable. So the night after graduation, Kikyo was on a trip with her family and I had always stayed with InuYasha, so I just went to his house and that was it, we made love all night long. And ever since then, we haven't been able to stop. It wasn't until my accident at the hospital three days ago, that InuYasha finally told me he loved me and I couldn't be happier." Kagome said looking at InuYasha tears in her eyes; she looked at him with such love and care, that it melted the hearts of the girl jurors. "That's it your honor no future questions your honor." Sesshomaru said sitting down. The judge nodded "Alright, Ms. Higarshi you are free to go now." Kagome nodded her head and got off the witness stand and walked back behind the gate and went straight for InuYasha, she fell into his arms.

"Next witness." The judge said and Sesshomaru stood up again. "The plaintiff would like to call InuYasha Tashio to the stand your honor." The judge nodded and InuYasha stood up and kissed Kagome's hand as he left the bench and walked through the gate. He raised his left hand up and was sworn in. Sesshomaru walked up to InuYasha "Can you please state your name and occupation for the court?" InuYasha nodded "My name is InuYasha Tashio and I work for Tashio Corporation."

"How do you know Ms. Higarshi?" Sesshomaru asked him and InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled. "I know Kagome from High School; we were best friends and lovers. She's my girlfriend, my love and my light." InuYasha said softly, looking only at Kagome and Kagome heart melted. Sesshomaru coughed and InuYasha blinked and looked back at Sesshomaru. "InuYasha, can you please explain what happened on the night that Kagome came to your door, the night in question?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning against the jury box.

"Objection your honor, hearsay." Mr. Nata said while standing up. "Your honor, this falls under the exception to the hearsay rule, as presence sense impression." Sesshomaru said easily. The judge nodded "I'll allow it, overruled, Mr. Nata."

InuYasha took a breath out "Kagome, came to my house early, she would always come see me after she worked. But this time was different, she was shaking and crying, and she had bruises on her arm and stomach, her arms and legs had scratches on them, some of them deep and bleeding and she was clutching her shirt tight against her and I could tell that it had been ripped open. I took Kagome in my arms and slammed the door shut; I sat down with her on the couch, cradling her in my arms. She seemed so delicate, her eyes were all puffy from crying and she had a cut, on her forehead and I pulled a shard of glass out of her head. She was crying hysterically, I keep trying to ask her what happened, but she keep crying and crying. So I just held her there in my arms, until the crying stopped, when she had finally settled down enough I asked her again what happened and all she said was "Naraku." And I knew exactly what had happened. One of Kagome's friends from work came over one day and asked how Kagome was doing and Kagome's friend told me everything, when I confronted Kagome about it she told me that she was quitting so it didn't matter. When Kagome came home that night, bleeding, bruised and crying I knew exactly what happened, she told him she was quitting and he tried to rape her. I wanted to go beat the shit out of the guy, but Kagome told me not to, because that wouldn't solve anything. So I did the next best thing I called the cops. Kagome still has nightmares to this day about what could have happen to her, if she hadn't escaped." InuYasha said darkly, his eyes were filled with death as he glared at Naraku.

"No future questions your honor; I tender this witness for cross examination." Sesshomaru said sitting down. "Is the defense ready?" the judge asked. "Yes your honor." Mr. Nata said standing up. "InuYasha, we you still with your ex-girlfriend Kikyo, when this incident happened?" Mr. Nat asked. InuYasha nodded "Yes." He seethed out. "So you were lying to Kikyo about your relationship with her, Kagome was lying about her relationship with you, so why should we believe either of you now?" Mr. Nata asked and InuYasha glared daggers of pure hate and death at him. "Because, lying about a relationship and lying about someone's life, about someone's innocence are two completely different things." InuYasha huffed out.

Mr. Nata nodded "InuYasha, do you consider yourself a violent man?" he asked. InuYasha's eyebrow raised at that "No, not unless I am defending myself or someone I care about from getting hurt." InuYasha answered. "Really, well you seemed that you wanted to beat the crap out of my client, when your mistress lied to you saying that he attacked her." Mr. Nata said. "Objection your honor, was there a question in there?" Sesshomaru asked. "Mr. Nata, you are asking questions, not putting words in the witness mouths. Objection substained." The judge said.

"Your honor, may I please answer that question." InuYasha said. The judge's eyes widened "If you want please proceed." The judge said. "if someone you loved and cared for, came home to you one night bleeding and black and blue, crying and shaking, because of something someone did to that sweet innocent, delicate, beautiful person, wouldn't you want to do something about it? Wouldn't you be angry, that someone hurt that sweet innocent beautiful person? If it was your daughter or wife wouldn't you want to do something about it?" InuYasha asked Mr. Nata.

Mr. Nata looked furious "No future questions your honor." He said and sat back down. "Alright, does the plaintiff rest?" the judge asked. Sesshomaru stood up, "The plaintiff rests its case." Sesshomaru said then he sat down. The judge nodded "You may step down now." She said to InuYasha and InuYasha nodded and walked quickly over to Kagome, who held onto him tight as soon as he sat down. InuYasha smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, and put his arm around her shoulders, their other hands intertwined with each others.

"Your honor, the defense would like to call Ms. Naga to the stand." The judge nodded "proceed." Kikyo stood up and walked up and went through the gate. She raised her left hand and was sworn in; Kikyo sat down in the witness's box and had fake tears running down her cheeks. Mr. Nata walked up to Kikyo "Ms. Naga, can you please state your name and occupation for the court." Kikyo nodded and sniffed, wiping her fake tears away with a white cloth. "My name is Kikyo Naga and I work at Saint Mary's Hospital as a nurse." She said her chin quivering.

"Ms. Naga, can you tell us your relationship with the plaintiff." Mr. Nata asked her and Kikyo sighed "Kagome, that… whore, was supposed to be my friend. I mean she was InuYasha's best friend before I came and then InuYasha and I were together, but that bitch slept with him and seduced him and stole him away from me." Kikyo said then she started to cry again. Kagome flinched at what Kikyo said and she could feel the hate filled glares of some of the people from the jury box. "Ms. Naga, can you tell us why you are here today." Mr. Nata asked her. Kikyo nodded "Yes, I am here because Kagome is lying. She was just living with InuYasha, to break us up and I say her with Naraku, and she liked Naraku too. I tried telling InuYasha, but he wouldn't listen to me." Kikyo said pitifully. Mr. Nata nodded his head "So you are saying that you saw Ms. Higarshi with Mr. Onigumu?" he asked her and Kikyo nodded her head. "yes, I saw those two together and InuYasha wouldn't listen. I told him that she was lying, that she was only interested in him, because she was jealous because the best she could get was Naraku. But he didn't listen, I mean I'm pregnant with his child and he doesn't even care, because of that bitch Kagome." Kikyo said bursting into tears. Members of the jury gasped at this, the judge banged her gavel "Order, I said order!" she judge yelled as she banged her gavel again. The court room fell deadly silent as Kikyo continued to cry.

"No future questions your honor; I tender the witness for cross examination." Mr. Nata said as he sat back down. "Are you ready counselor?" the judge asked and Sesshomaru stood up "Yes your honor." He said as he walked over to the witness box. "Ms. Naga, may I ask when did you find out that you were pregnant?" he asked her. Kikyo looked up "Just about three days ago." She said looking up at him. "And when did you and InuYasha last have sex, the sex that conceived your child?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo blinked "About four days ago." Kikyo said quietly. "Ah, but doesn't it usually take, two weeks to find out that you are pregnant?" he asked her and Kikyo stuttered. "Um… uh, yes." She answered, her face going pale. "You honor I would like bring Ms. Naga's affidavit into evidence as plaintiffs evidence 1A." Sesshomaru said walking to the table, grabbing Kikyo's affidavit. Sesshomaru showed the paper to Mr. Nata who looked over it and nodded and Sesshomaru brought it up to the judge. The judge looked over it and handed it back to Sesshomaru "It has been brought into evidence, proceed." The judge said and Sesshomaru nodded.

He walked back to Kikyo, "Ms. Naga do you recognize this?" he asked her, showing her, her affidavit. Kikyo nodded her head "Yes, it's my affidavit." She said. "Can you read allowed for me the highlighted part?" Sesshomaru asked her handing her the paper. Kikyo nodded and gulped and read the highlighted lines. "I am pregnant with InuYasha's child, I'm at least two weeks along and I intend on keeping the baby and asking for full child support." Kikyo read aloud and her face went grey. Sesshomaru had just caught her lie "So Ms. Naga, if you and InuYasha conceived the child only four nights about, how could you possibly have known that you were pregnant and how could you possibly be two weeks along?" Sesshomaru asked her roughly. Kikyo breathed heavily "That bitch stole him away from me! Always playing Ms. Innocent and sweet and delicate, but she stole him away from me!" Kikyo screamed and the jury went into hysteria, the judge banged her gavel "Order! Order! Bailiff, take her away!" the judge said as she banged the gavel again, two bailiffs came and grabbed Kikyo and dragged her off the stand, kicking and screaming. "No future questions your honor." Sesshomaru said smiling and sitting down.

Mr. Nata didn't even stand up as he said "The defense rests your honor." The judge nodded her head "Good, now the jury will deliberate." The judge said and the jury stood up and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and InuYasha. "Now here comes the most annoying part, waiting for the jury to decide guilty or not guilty."

"After that little scene, I think they will choose guilty." InuYasha said snorting. "I hope so." Kagome said quietly moving closer to InuYasha, she could feel Naraku's eyes watching her and it scared her.

**30 minutes later: **

The jury walked back in and Sesshomaru, Mr. Nata and Naraku all stood up. The judge looked over to the jury as she read the piece of paper that was handed to her, she handed the paper back to the bailiff who gave it back to main juror.

"We have your honor." The main juror said. "How do you find the defendant?" the judge asked. "We fine the defendant, Mr. Naraku Onigumu guilty on all accounts." The main juror said and Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. "Court adjourned." The judge said as she banged her gavel and Naraku was taken away. He turned back to look at Kagome and yelled across the court room. "You can't hide from me, my little whore! You can't hide!" he said laughing.

Kagome flinched and hid behind InuYasha, terrified of Naraku somehow escaping and finding her. "Don't worry Kagome; he's not going to get you." InuYasha said, kissing her on the lips. Kagome smiled "Okay, I believe you." Sesshomaru came over to the group, loosening his tie. "we did it Kagome, we out him away for life, showed the true side of Kikyo and we won this case. Congratulations." He said giving her an out of character hug. "Thanks Sesshomaru, for everything." She said. Sesshomaru huffed "It was nothing I needed something to do." He said quickly pulling away from her, like she was on fire. Kagome just rolled her eyes; Sesshomaru was getting softer now that he had a mate and a daughter.

InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. "So now what love? You conquered your fears and demons." He said in her ear and Kagome smiled and laughed as her stomach growled in hunger. "I guess it's time to eat! My tummy is hungry!" she said happily and they all laughed as they walked out of the court room.

Sesshomaru, Kagome and InuYasha walked into the door. "Hey you guys so how did you do? Is that bastard away for good?" Rin asked them, her face serious. Sesshomaru walked over to her and kissed her.

"We won, Kagome was brilliant, InuYasha on the other hand…" Sesshomaru said trialing off. Kagome and Rin giggled and InuYasha just growled. "Do you wanna go at me?" he yelled at him and Sesshomaru turned around to face him eyes cold. "Do you really want to go up against me brother, because you know you will lose." Sesshomaru said, bearing his teeth at InuYasha. InuYasha bared his teeth back at Sesshomaru they were both growling. Rin hit Sesshomaru in the back of the head "You two will do no such thing! Today was a good day and I am sure that you, InuYasha and Kagome are tired. So no fighting tonight, do you understand me?" Rin told him and Sesshomaru nodded his head, but growled at InuYasha. Rin rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru walked away "Alright, Kagome you better get doggie boy up here to bed, before he and Sesshomaru get at it and start tearing and breaking things." Rin said and Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Oh don't worry I can keep doggie boy busy all night long." Kagome said winking at Rin and grabbing InuYasha by the hand and pulling him along with her. Rin smiled and giggled "Alright, but don't get too loud." She said as she winked back. Kagome laughed and InuYasha smiled "Oh don't worry we will." He said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and ran up the rest of the stairs to his room.

Kagome laughed as he dropped her on the bed, making her bounce as she hit the mattress. InuYasha growled and straddled her kissing her hand and deep, running his fingers up her thigh. Kagome's hands went from his hair; to his shirt which she unbuttoned and InuYasha shrugged off as it feel to the floor. InuYasha pulled away from the kiss and started to unbutton Kagome's blouse. Kagome smiled and went to undo his belt and went to un-button his button, but InuYasha stopped her. "You need to stand up." He said roughly. Kagome bit her lip and stood up; InuYasha smiled, grabbed her ass and pulled her close. He let his fingers, find the zipper of her skirt and he un-zipped it and it fell to the ground, revealing black lace underwear. InuYasha smiled and un-clipped her bra and it fell to the floor with her shirt, skirt and his shirt. Kagome smiled and un-zipped his pants and they fell to the ground. InuYasha pulled off her lace underwear at the same time Kagome pulled his boxers of him. They stood there for a second, just looking at each other breathing heavily, and then their mouths fused together in heat and passion. InuYasha pushed Kagome on the bed and was on top, he started to kiss, lick and bit her neck and Kagome moaned and arched her back, pushing her hips against his, pressing her wet core against his thick cock. InuYasha growled low as Kagome bit his ear and InuYasha placed the head of his cock at her entrance and Kagome begged him to be inside of her. "Please…" she whispered out and InuYasha plunged in all seven inches of his hard cock inside of her. Kagome moaned out his name and arched back, digging her nails into his back; InuYasha didn't wait as he went in and out of her a steady rhythm. Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around InuYasha, trying to get more of him in her. InuYasha could feel her walls tighten and pulled out of her and Kagome whimpered. InuYasha smiled and flipped her over and Kagome got on her hands and knees, as InuYasha pounded his thick hard cock inside her tight wet pussy, again and again and again. Kagome cried out as InuYasha held onto her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome's walls tightened around his cock, and InuYasha continued to thrust in and out of her again and again and again, "I can't hold on any more!" Kagome cried out and InuYasha grunted out her name as he gave one last thrust cumming deep inside her as they both hit their orgasms, their hearts racing the same beat, their bodies feeling each other, and they became one. InuYasha and Kagome were breathing heavily, as InuYasha pulled out of her, turning her over so that he was on top again. InuYasha kissed her slowly as he eased himself back into her; he started to go in and out of her at a slow easy pace. "Oh god, InuYasha." Kagome moaned out as she moved her hip forward more, her body begging him to go faster. InuYasha smiled and went for her neck, kissing, licking and biting it gently going faster, Kagome moaned out as he went faster, the friction between them was hot heavy heat and she absolutely loved it.

InuYasha kissed down her neck to her breasts where he licked and kissed her nipples as he started to pump in and out of her faster and Kagome moaned out louder. InuYasha smiled brought his finger to his mouth, licked it and started to rub her clit as he thrusted in and out of her tight wet pussy, they faster he thrusted the harder he rubbed and the tight Kagome became and the louder and higher her moans and cries of pleasure became. InuYasha grunted her name and Kagome moaned out his, and shuddered as a wave of pleasure over came her. InuYasha knew that he climax was coming fast, that he already tight walls were becoming tighter and it felt so good around his thick hard cock, his tiny wet, hot walls felt so good, he could almost scream. Kagome screamed out his name as she hit her orgasm and InuYasha thrusted into her one last time, going all the way inside her, his cum overflowing inside her. InuYasha grunted out her name as he felt her walls clench around him again, an aftershock. InuYasha pulled out of her and Kagome whimpered, InuYasha pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He wasn't going to ask her for anything tonight, he wasn't going to ask for a blowjob, he wasn't going to ask her if she wanted to go another round, the only thing he was going to ask of her, was that she would stay and let him hold her forever.

They were both breathing heavily and InuYasha whispered "I love you, Kagome I love you so much." Kagome looked up at him her eyes so soft and so loving "I love you too InuYasha, with all my heart and soul. With everything that I am and every will be. I am yours and you are mine." She said gently kissing him sweetly. InuYasha smiled and kissed her again squeezing her tight against him. "I'm never letting you go Kagome." He said roughly as he kissed her neck gently. Kagome smiled and bit his ear gently "Good, because even if you did I wouldn't leave." She said sleepily. "Are you tired love?" he asked her, nuzzling her. Kagome smiled and yawned "Maybe a little." She said and InuYasha chuckled "I think we should get some sleep now." He said as Kagome laid her head on his chest, snuggling close to his body, close to his heart. "I don't want to go to bed." She said half awake, half asleep. "I'll be here when you wake up." He said smiling at her. "Promise me?" she asked him. "I promise." He whispered in her ear. "Okay then… good night love, sweet dreams." She said drifting off. "Good night baby, sweet dreams." He said and he shut his eyes too and drifted off to sleep. Holding his one true love close to his body and holding her even clsoer to his heart.

* * *

Yeah, there wasn't a lot of foreplay before they had sex, but they didn't need a lot of it. I think my boyfriend was taunting me sexual when I was writing it! XD

Anyways here are some court-room terms, in case you had no idea what I was talking about:

Hearsay: out of court statement made by the declarent (person who said it that isn't on the stand) that speaks to the truth of the matter, basically he said, she said- isn't allowed, unless it meets statory not hearsay or if it is an exception to the hearsay rule.

Objection: means no, I don't like this, I don't agree with this, basically a lawyer's best friend when the objection works out for them.

Substained: means that I agree with the objection

Overruled: means that I don't agree with the objection.

I remembered these terms from Mock Trial. Anyways, as always R + R,

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	14. Happily Ever After

**Summary: **At first it started out as a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addicting. InuxKag.

Okay, so this is the last chapter before the Epilouge! tear So yeah... makes me sad. My boyfriend liked the ending, only beacuse it how we hope our future lives will end up. So read and enjoy and remember, this isn't the last chapter, there is one more chapter and then it ends.

_WaterDiva:_ sighs and sweatdrop You know my boyfriend, was suppose to help me and correct my spelling and grammar, but apparently he was distracted by the lemons.

_Angelblaze2006: _Thanks, but I really am going to have to get on my boyfriends ass now, he was suppose to be my editor for this story. sighs

_arrancar125: _Okay I have to explain that Kagome is unconditionally in love with InuYasha, no matter what he does; she can't leave him. She would rather have some part of him, then none of him at all. I can tell you from personal experience that it is very exhausting to love someone that strong, when they don't love you back. But if they do return your feelings, it's utterly amazing.

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Happily Ever After:**_

They were both breathing heavily and InuYasha whispered "I love you, Kagome I love you so much." Kagome looked up at him her eyes so soft and so loving "I love you too InuYasha, with all my heart and soul. With everything that I am and every will be. I am yours and you are mine." She said gently kissing him sweetly. InuYasha smiled and kissed her again squeezing her tight against him. "I'm never letting you go Kagome." He said roughly as he kissed her neck gently. Kagome smiled and bit his ear gently "Good, because even if you did I wouldn't leave." She said sleepily. "Are you tired love?" he asked her, nuzzling her. Kagome smiled and yawned "Maybe a little." She said and InuYasha chuckled "I think we should get some sleep now." He said as Kagome laid her head on his chest, snuggling close to his body, close to his heart. "I don't want to go to bed." She said half awake, half asleep. "I'll be here when you wake up." He said smiling at her. "Promise me?" she asked him. "I promise." He whispered in her ear. "Okay then… good night love, sweet dreams." She said drifting off. "Good night baby, sweet dreams." He said and he shut his eyes too and drifted off to sleep.

The light came through the window, blinding InuYasha as he opened his eyes. He blinked them open and they became accustomed to the light. He looked down at Kagome his sleeping angel; he couldn't believe that he was actually going to propose to her.

He kept looking down at her, running his fingers through her hair, thinking about everything he had to plan to propose to her. He had the ring; he had the ring for weeks and weeks. Somehow he always knew that they would end up together, besides he got Sesshomaru to find the ring that their dad proposed with when he asked his human mother to mate with him. It was silver with a small white diamond in the middle, and it shined and sparkled whenever it hit the light.

Kagome moaned out his name in her sleep and snuggled up closer to him and InuYasha just smiled down at this amazing girl that was his. How could he possibly have been lucky enough to have a girl, like this who had and still loved him unconditionally? He didn't question it too much, because in the end it wouldn't matter in the end they would be together forever. Kagome blinked open her eyes and looked up at InuYasha. "Morning love." He said and Kagome smiled and kissed him "Morning baby." She said and she got up and straddled him. "Horny are we this morning?" he asked her chuckling. Kagome smiled and rubbed her tight wet pussy against his thick hard cock, kissing him deeply. InuYasha growled and flipped them over so he was on top, Kagome giggled when he did that. InuYasha kissed Kagome long and deep and hard and Kagome wrapped her legs around him.

InuYasha pulled out of the kiss and Kagome looked up at him, cocking her head to the side questioning him. "Why did you stop?" she asked him and he just smiled. "Because I have to plan something, and trust me we will finish this later." He said and Kagome laughed and nodded her head. "Alright, fine so what do you have to plan?" she asked him as he rolled off her and got off the bed, putting his clothes on. InuYasha smiled "It's a surprise." He said and Kagome groaned and InuYasha just chuckled. She loved that he would surprise her; she just wanted to know what the surprise was. "You'll see soon enough love." He said kissing her, he put on a t-shirt and walked out the room. "What no I love you, see you later Kagome?!" Kagome yelled out the door. She was still naked and underneath the covers. InuYasha laughed and came back into the room and slowly moved his body on top of hers and kissed her deeply, their tongues battling. InuYasha pulled away from the kiss, "I love you Kagome; alright stay here I'll give Rin directions listen to her and don't ask questions, just do it okay; it's part of the surprise." He said and Kagome smiled and bit her lip "Okay, then." Kagome said happily and InuYasha walked back out the door, InuYasha watched Kagome and Kagome watched InuYasha until she couldn't see him anymore.

Kagome squealed happily, wondering what InuYasha could possibly be surprising her with. She wondered if it was a trip or a romantic dinner or maybe it could be both, with InuYasha the possibilities were endless. She smiled happily, got out of the bed and shut the door, quickly threw on some pjs, put her hair up in a ponytail and ran downstairs.

"Morning Rin!" Kagome called out as she ran down the stairs. "Morning Kagome!" Rin called back cheerfully, while feeding Sora. "Couldn't go back to sleep huh?" Rin asked her as Kagome sat down at the table across from Rin. "Huh?" Kagome asked her and Rin giggled. "InuYasha told me that he told you that he had a surprise for you and he said that you probably would be too excited to go back to sleep."

"Oh." Kagome said and she started to laugh. "Rin, this is amazing! I never thought in a million years that I would be with InuYasha. I had always dreamed about it, always thought about it and imagined it in my head, but nothing ever came close to the real thing! I mean his everything I have ever wanted and so much more. He's strong, powerful, he protects me, my god he freaking loves me! I mean, it's just like wow, I never thought that I would actually get to be his you know. I mean it is literally a dream come true. To be his and for him to mine it's incredible. Some days I sit there and it hits me: that this is my dream guy, I have my dream guy! And my head starts to spin and I get butterflies in my stomach and I can hardly breathe, but it's so wonderful!" Kagome said in a rush, her face full of light, Kagome seemed to be glowing with happiness.

Rin smiled at Kagome and got an idea, "Hey Kagome, could you do something for me and start breakfast?" Rin asked still feeding Sora. "Sure thing Rin, what do you want me to make?" Kagome asked her. "Um, get some eggs from the fridge and some bacon. I'm almost done with feeding Sora." Kagome nodded and got the eggs and bacon out and took out a frying pan, turn the stove on and put a slice of butter in the pan, waiting for it to boil, as soon as the butter melted, Kagome cracked the eggs into the pan. The smell of eggs cooking went into her nose and she took the smell in enjoying it, and then her stomach churned and up heaved and she felt nauseated. Kagome shook it off thinking it was nothing, until she felt the sudden urge to gag. Kagome dropped the spatula and ran for the bathroom; Kagome threw up into the toilet and groaned.

Rin walked into the bathroom, with Sora in her arms. "Just as I thought, the worse is over. Hold Sora for a second while I go turn off the stove." Kagome nodded stood up and held Sora who smiled and cooed at Kagome. Kagome smiled and kissed Sora's head. Rin walked back in and took Sora from Kagome's arms "Get ready for round two." Rin said as she back away from Kagome. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her "Round two of wh-." Kagome never finished her sentence, her head was back in the toilet again. Kagome finished gagging and looked at Rin's smiling face. "Don't worry it gets easier, trust me, you get use to it after awhile, then after you get use to it, it goes away and you get all new aches and pains, but in the end it's worth it." Rin said as Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh gods, I'm pregnant…" Kagome said as it dawned on her. Rin nodded her head, "Looks like you have a surprise for InuYasha as well. Come on, we'll go sit down and talk about it." Rin said and Kagome got up off the floor following Rin and Sora out the door. "The doctor called this morning, after InuYasha left; so I took the call. They gave you a pregnancy test in the hospital; you are about three weeks. That's when the morning sickness usually kicks in; your first trimester is the scariest." Rin said as Kagome followed her to the living room. Rin put Sora down in a playpen and sat down with Kagome on the couch.

"Oh my god I'm pregnant, I can't believe that I am going to have InuYasha's child." Kagome said in shock, her eyes wide. "Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked her and Kagome looked up at her smiling. "Yeah, I'm actually doing great and wonderful, I just can't believe that I am getting my dream guy and I am having his child; it's like wow. Rin, I'm going to be a mommy!" Kagome said happily, getting over the shock of actually being pregnant. "I should call InuYasha and tell him, because we have to make appointments and set everything up. Oh and we are going to need a nursery, because there is no way in hell that I am having sex in the same room as out sleeping baby." Kagome said excitedly and in a rush. "Kagome, don't call InuYasha just yet. Trust me on this one, wait until he gives you his surprise first, then you give him your surprise and it will all be so perfect." Rin said smiling up at her. Kagome sighed and nodded her head "Okay, but now what do I do?" she asked Rin, placing a hand over her stomach.

Rin smiled "Now, you sit and wait for InuYasha to give me directions." Rin's phone suddenly beeped, Rin took her cell phone out of her pant pocket "And here he is now, the text says tell Kagome to take a shower, tell her to make sure everything is clean. There are two boxes for her outside, when she gets out of the shower, hand the smaller box to her first and then the larger box." Rin looked up at Kagome, "Well hop to it girl, go get yourself glammed up. It's already 11:00! You need to get ready, go go!" Rin said shooing her off and Kagome smiled and leaped up off the couch and ran up the stairs. Rin text InuYasha back "Okay Inu, Kagome went to go take her shower and guess what Kagome has got a big surprise for you!" Rin smiled down at Sora. "Guess what little one, in about nine months you are going to have a little cousin that you can play with!" Rin said and the she dashed to the door got the boxes and shut the door quickly. Rin looked through the two boxes "Wow, Kagome is one lucky woman." Rin said as she looked at the contents of the two boxes. Rin went over to Sora and picked her up and Sora cooed and giggled "And it's time for you to take a nap." She said as she walked with Sora to her nursery. She sat down in a rocking chair with Sora in her arms and she sang a lullaby as Sora closed her eyes and fell asleep.

InuYasha looked at the text he just received from Rin. "Kagome has a big surprise for me?" he said a loud. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders "Don't look at me, Sango hasn't told me anything about Kagome giving you a surprise. So what are you planning for tonight anyways? Besides, putting Kagome in some very sexy lingerie." Miroku said as he looked over InuYasha shoulder, at the computer screen.

InuYasha hit Miroku over the head. "You pervert, I'm planning on asking Kagome to marry me tonight. I'm sending her the lingerie to go with the dress I sent her. I'm going to take her out to dinner in the middle of nowhere in a field, she loves being out in the middle of a field. I ordered that fireflies to be let loose around the area, she use to catch and release them when she was little, she loves those things." InuYasha said as he typed away and clicked.

"Wow, you are going all out on this aren't you?" he asked him whistling. "Yep, I want this to be perfect for her." He said as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I'm InuYasha Tashio and I was wondering if you could do a little catering for me. Yes, I want the whole package deal, go all out, but here is the catch I want it out in the middle of the Westerbrooke field. Yes, in the middle of the field I'm proposing to my girlfriend and I want it to be perfect. Yes, thank you very much; set it up as soon as possible. Uh-huh thanks bye." InuYasha hung up the phone.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at him "Well shit man, why are you doing all of this? You know if you pulled a ring out of a Cracker Jack box and asked her to marry you in the middle of the mall, she'd say yes." Miroku said to him. InuYasha sighed "Because I am making it up to her, I'm making up for all the time that I missed being to blind to see that I had my perfect girl right in front of me. This is one of the many ways that I am going to make it up to her, because she deserves everything and so much more." InuYasha said, taking his mother's old engagement ring box out of his pocket. He opened the box and showed it to Miroku. Miroku whistled "Wow, as this your mothers?" he asked handing the box back to InuYasha. "Yes, it's a family tradition thing and Kagome just loves family traditions, since her family doesn't really have any." He said taking the ring back looking at it and shutting the box, putting it back in his pocket.

"Alright, it's what 11:30 now? Alright, I'm going to get ready at your house and then make my way to the field, make sure everything is perfect, pick up Kagome. We have dinner, then dessert comes around and then I pop the question." InuYasha said while putting turning off his computer and shutting off his lights. He walked out of his office, Miroku following behind him. "I wonder what Kagome's surprise is for me?" InuYasha wondered out loud again and Miroku laughed. "Who knows, but I bet it's something you are going to really like; a blowjob maybe?" Miroku said and InuYasha hit him over the head. "Please keep those thoughts to yourself." He said as they reached the elevator. Miroku shrugged innocently "You asked a question and I was just answering." He said as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. Miroku and InuYasha walked in. "It was a rhetorical question!" InuYasha yelled at Miroku as the elevator doors shut.

Kagome stepped out of the shower, and walked into her and InuYasha's bedroom. She smiled happily and wrapped the towel around her body and walked down stairs. "Rin! I'm done, now what?" Kagome asked excitedly racing down the stairs. Rin laughed "Slow down cowgirl, no need to rush." She said as she handed Kagome the first box. "This is the first of two boxes." Rin said as Kagome nodded and set down the box and opened it carefully. Kagome gasped and blushed at the contents of the box.

In the box was black see-through lace lingerie, a bra and a thong. Rin peeked in the box and giggled "Wow, he really knows what to buy." She said and Kagome shut the box, blushing like crazy. "Yeah, yeah, just give me the second box." She said trying to hide her embarrassment. Rin just laughed and gave Kagome the second box, which was bigger than the first. Kagome opened up the box and there was a white envelope, addressed to her. Kagome picked it up and opened the envelope carefully. "Aw, it's a letter from InuYasha!" Kagome said biting her lip. "Well read it out loud!" Rin said as she smiled happily.

"It says: Hello loves, by now you've probably seen the lingerie I have given to you. Wear it tonight underneath, the red dress that's in this box. But read this carefully, get dressed up and ready, because I will be picking you up at 6 o'clock and taking you somewhere special. Get ready for your surprise my love, because you will love it. Love your warrior, InuYasha." Kagome said and she smiled and sighed. "I love it when he's like this, sweet and romantic." Kagome said as she read over the letter again. "Well, look at the dress, because its 1:30 right now, which means you, only, have… five and half hours before he gets here." Rin said looking at the clock. "Shit!" Kagome said and she quickly folded the letter back up and placed it back in its envelope, handing it to Rin. Kagome gently, but quickly went through a layer of tissue paper, to get to her red dress. "Oh my fucking god." Kagome said gasping looking at the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen. It was cut low and it was made to fit to her curves and it came up to her knees and it flowed down. Kagome pulled it out of the box and looked at it. "It's beautiful, Kagome! And look they are shoes that go with it!" Rin said grabbing the red sparkle shoes.

"Wow, holy shit, this is… Wow!" Kagome said as she looked at the shoes. "Oh, he is way, way, way too good to me." Kagome said still stunned at everything she had gotten. Rin's phone beeped again "Ah, speak of the devil. He's asking me if you have gotten your dress and shoes yet and if not to tell you to hurry the fuck up and get out of the shower." Rin said giggling at the last part. "Well you can just tell him, that I am getting ready and he can kiss my hot sexy ass." Kagome said grabbing the shoes from Rin, grabbing the box with the dress and going back up the stairs. Rin smiled and rolled her eyes, texting InuYasha back. "Kagome says: that she loves the dress and shoes and lingerie; she's getting ready and she also says to kiss her hot sexy ass." Rin pressed send and ran up the stairs, grabbing the box with the lingerie in it. "Kagome you forgot your sexy underwear!" Rin half yelled going to up the stairs. Kagome squealed and turned red as Rin walked in with the box. Kagome grabbed the box and when into the bathroom and put the lingerie on, Kagome grabbed one of InuYasha's t-shirts that buttoned up and put it on.

Rin smiled "Alright, now for your hair I am going to fix you up. Blow dry your hair, curl it, spray it and put on your make up. You are going to be pampered tonight. Because it's your night and you're expecting, so you have to be spoiled a little bit." Rin said as Kagome said sat down on the bed. Rin grabbed a brush from the bathroom and started to brush, Kagome's long, brown black wet hair. "Rin… I have a question to ask you." Kagome said biting her lip. "Sure what is it sweetheart?" Kagome sighed "When you were pregnant with Sora… did you and Sesshomaru, did you two still you know, have sex when you were pregnant?" Kagome asked blushing. Rin giggled "Yes, but only until I started showing and then Sesshomaru was all like, I don't want to risk the baby's safety. It would have been fine if we had sex, but since he's a demon and I'm human, he was too afraid of the risk. Don't worry InuYasha will have sex with you, until you show then he will be too afraid. It's not that they don't want to have sex trust me they do; it's just they know that they are more powerful than we are and they know that we are breakable and they know that a baby is even more fragile than we are. They mean good, besides, Sesshomaru would always give me good oral sex and I would always give him a blowjob, so it was okay in the end; it just drove him crazy. Which was very, very entertaining." Rin said giggling to herself. "Alright get off the bed, time to blow dry your hair." Kagome nodded and got off the bed, her hands went to her stomach.

"Kagome, you'll be a great mom and InuYasha will be a great father, don't worry so much. Enjoy this time, trust me they are a pain some days but trust me nothing beats the feeling of knowing that there is a little person inside of you. It's a special feeling and nothing in the world is as amazing or beautiful as that." Rin said placing her hands over Kagome's and Kagome smiled up at her, glowing.

"Alright, now I want the table in the middle of the field, just like that yes. Um, can you make the trail of red rose petals, come from the edge of the field to the table, just like a carpet yes. Oh and make sure that the fireflies aren't released until after the car pulls up." InuYasha said demanding and giving directions.

"Why can't you be this productive at work?" Sesshomaru asked from behind him. InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes "Because work is boring and those people don't deserve the best, well at least most of them don't. Besides I know what I want this to look like, shouldn't you be at home?" he asked him. Sesshomaru chuckled "Rin told me what you were doing and she told me to come check up on you and she told me Kagome's special surprise for you. So do you have the ring?" Sesshomaru asked him. InuYasha nodded and put his hand in his pocket and felt the box where the ring was. "Yep, everything's going to be perfect. You want to know something funny. Just me saying that I love her, is enough for her. Yeah, she loves telling people and she loves letting everyone know. But I didn't have to set all this up, I could have gone to a dollar store and bought one of those vending machine rings and asked her to marry me in my underwear and she would have said yes. All she needs to hear is: I love you; that's all she ever wanted to hear and she told me that she had everything, that she didn't need anything else. Just me and my love. How the fucking hell do I deserve a girl like that?" InuYasha asked him.

Sesshomaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Maybe the gods thought it was time for you to stop suffering. Maybe fate intervened, I don't know the answer to that InuYasha, but I do know that things happen for a reason. And maybe the reason wasn't that you didn't deserve her, maybe that she need you and you needed her. I don't know, but I've never seen you so emotional involved than what you have been with Kagome; remember that. Well, I've said my bit it's 5:45, you need to go get Kagome." Sesshomaru said looking at his watch. InuYasha sighed and nodded his head "Yeah, hey can you make sure that they make the plates and everything silver, makes sure the candles are white and that the table cloth and napkins are white?" InuYasha asked him and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

InuYasha smirked "Thanks Sesshomaru, you know I think Rin and Sora are making you soft." InuYasha said as he ran off. "I can still kick your ass." Sesshomaru said. "Name the time and place and I'll be there." InuYasha said back and Sesshomaru just nodded. InuYasha ran to his car and jumped in and pulled out of the gravel parking lot, speeding off to his house.

Rin finished putting on the last layer of mascara "There all done and if I do say so myself you are one hot mama!" Rin laughed and then stopped "Sorry, no pun intended." Rin said biting her lip. "No its okay, is Sora still playing in her playpen?" Kagome asked as she looked into her and InuYasha's room, to see the foldable playpen set up in the room and sure enough Sora was in there playing.

Rin looked in the room and saw Sora playing "Yeah, she likes to play herself sometimes. She takes after Sesshomaru in that, which I think is really funny, but she loves to cuddle when she's in the mood to cuddle." Rin said her eyes softening as she went to the playpen, picking up Sora. Sora snuggled up to Rin "See, she's just like her daddy, seems cold on the outside, but a big teddy bear on the inside. Kagome, you really do look beautiful." Rin said smiling at her. Kagome bit her lip "Really you think so? You don't think this is too much?" Kagome asked twirling around. Rin smiled "Nope you are perfect for this." Rin said as the front door opened and closed. "I think your warrior awaits you milady; wait here and I'll announce your arrival." Rin said as she walked out of the room. Kagome took a deep breath in and out, steadying her shaking body.

Kagome went and stood by the doorway, out of sight of the staircase. "Presenting the keeper of your heart, love of your life, the beautiful and very lovely Kagome." Rin said dramatically. And Kagome walked out of the room, standing at the top of her stairs biting her lip, until she saw InuYasha smile and that was it, she couldn't help but smile back.

InuYasha was amazed at how beautiful Kagome looked standing up there, in that red dress. Her long hair was curled and half back, her make-up was hardly see-able it blended into her skin and Kagome seemed to glow as she came down the stairs, smiling at him like that and InuYasha smiled back. She was the keeper of his heart, she was the love of his life and his future bride and she was beautiful from the inside out. Kagome stopped in front of him and their eyes locked. It was like they had fallen in love for the first time; like they had seen each other for the first time. "Kagome you look absolutely beautiful love." InuYasha said running his fingers over her lips and Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks, and I should look good it took five and half hours to look this damn good."

Rin coughed and Kagome apologized. "Sorry I forgot I'm going to have to work on that, aren't I?" Kagome asked biting her lip. Rin smiled "Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to practice. Alright Sora, say good night to Auntie Kaggie and Uncle Inu!" Rin said as she raised Sora's hand and waved it bye. InuYasha and Kagome smiled "I guess we are being pushed out." InuYasha said chuckling. "Yes we are." Kagome said as InuYasha took her hand and lead her out the house, Rin shut the door behind him.

"You know the real reason, she wanted to kick us out was because Sesshomaru's coming home and they have the house all to themselves again." InuYasha whispered in her ear and Kagome giggled. "That's bad InuYasha, funny but bad." She said biting his ear gently. InuYasha growled "Save that for later love." He whispered into her ear and Kagome moaned out. InuYasha looked down at her and smiled "Wait, love be patient." He said smiling. "But I don't want to be patient." Kagome said pouting and InuYasha laughed. "I know you don't, but you have to be." He said and he opened the car door for her "Thank you." She said as she slid into the passenger seat. InuYasha shut the door and ran to the driver's seat, jumped in and started the car. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha chuckled "It's a surprise, well its part of your surprise." InuYasha said as he speed off.

"InuYasha, where are you taking me?" she asked him as he pulled into the gravel parking lot. "You'll see Kagome." He said as he parked the car, they both got out at the same time. InuYasha came around to Kagome and grabbed her hand "Come on love." He said and Kagome smiled and let him lead her. They went through a couple of trees and then burst into a field and Kagome gasped. From where they were there was a carpet of roses leading from where they were to a table with candles lighting it and there were fireflies all around. "Oh InuYasha, it's beautiful." She gasped out. InuYasha smiled and brought her finger up to his lips and he kissed her fingers. "You like it?" he asked her smiling. "Of course InuYasha, it's amazing, you're amazing." She said smiling up at him kissing him deeply.

InuYasha smiled and pulled out of the kiss and he grabbed her hand and led her forward on the carpet of red rose petals to the table. Once they got to the table InuYasha pulled out Kagome's chair for her and Kagome sat down and InuYasha pushed her chair back in and Kagome smiled. InuYasha sat down in the other chair and smiled back at her. "So are you hungry for some dinner?" he asked her. Kagome bit her lip "Actually InuYasha there is something I should tell you, but Rin told me to wait and tell you after you gave me my surprise and what I have to tell you is huge, life changing news and I don't want to wait all night to tell you." Kagome said in a rush biting her lip. InuYasha smiled and chuckled "Alright, if you want your surprise now, I guess now is fine." InuYasha got up and walked over to Kagome and got down on one knee and Kagome gasped. InuYasha smiled and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Kagome, I know that we've only been dating for four days, but we've been together for seven years. And I'm sorry I've been so blind and it's taken me years to open my eyes and see what I've been wanting and needing all along was right there in front of me. Kagome I promise you that I will love you always; I will protect you always, and cherish you always. Stay with me forever; Kagome, will you marry me?" he asked and then he opened up the black box and in the black box was a beautiful silver engagement ring with a small sparkling diamond in the middle. "InuYasha… of course I'll marry you! Yes I'll marry you!" Kagome said happily and InuYasha's smiled widened as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Kagome smiled and kissed him hard and deep and passionately.

"So what's your surprise for me?" InuYasha said against her lips. Kagome smiled and pulled away from his mouth and she smiled and bit her lip. "Okay," Kagome sighed. "InuYasha, I'm – I'm pregnant." Kagome said biting her bottom lip even harder. InuYasha smiled up at her and kissed her deeply. "I love you Kagome; my future bride, the mother of my children. Oh Kagome, I love you so much." He said and then he kissed her again and Kagome pulled out of the kiss. "And I love you InuYasha, I love you with all my heart." Kagome said and they kissed again. This time InuYasha pulled out of their heated passionate kiss. "How about we leave this place and go have some fun?" he asked her winking. Kagome grinned and smiled "Let's do it." She said and InuYasha smiled. Kagome got up and InuYasha picked her up bridal style and ran out of the field and to the car. He opened up the door and laid her carefully down in the seat. He rushed over to his side of the car and jumped in and once again raced out of the gravel parking lot.

Once InuYasha parked the car, he ran over to the passenger door and picked her up again. InuYasha kissed her and Kagome smiled "You know I can walk." She said as InuYasha nuzzled her face. InuYasha smiled "Because you are going to be taking it easy from now on." He said as he walked through the door, shutting it with his foot. Once again the living room was a mess, but it didn't seem to matter to them. Kagome laughed "You know in a couple of months I'll be too fat for you to carry me." She said and InuYasha laughed. "You are not going to be fat, just very large with child." He said chuckling.

Kagome giggled as he walked up the stairs going slowly. "InuYasha you don't have to go slow." She said to him. InuYasha shook his head "I'm not risking it." He said gently. "InuYasha, going up the stairs fast, isn't going to give me a miscarriage." She said to him, rolling her eyes at him. "I know, but I want you to have to some rest. It's going to be a long slow night of sweet love making baby." He said and Kagome smiled as they reached their room. InuYasha opened the door and shut it and gently placed Kagome's feet on the floor. Kagome smiled and started to teasingly strip off her red dress and it feel to the floor revealing the black lace lingerie that InuYasha bought her. InuYasha growled and took off his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers, Kagome smiled and walked up to him, kissing him, her fingers going down his chest and abs, her hand sneaking underneath InuYasha's boxers her hand slowly going up and down his thick hard cock and InuYasha grunted.

Kagome smiled and brought her hand off his cock and pushed his boxers off his body to that they fell to the floor. InuYasha growled as Kagome went back to rubbing his cock. InuYasha kissed Kagome shoulder, and took her bra strap and let it fall off her shoulder. Kagome smiled and InuYasha un-clipped her bra and Kagome let it fall to the floor. Kagome smiled as InuYasha ran his fingers down Kagome's curves and Kagome shivered. InuYasha smiled and hooked his finger onto the strap of her thong and pulled it down her body, leaving nothing but bare skin. InuYasha growled and Kagome smiled up at him still glowing; now the only thing standing in their way was space. InuYasha came forward and grabbed Kagome's ass and pulled her into him and Kagome smiled and kissed him, deep and softly.

InuYasha leaned against Kagome and she fell back on the bed and he straddled her and Kagome wrapped her legs around InuYasha to bring him closer and they started to rub and grind against each other. "Oh god Kagome, I need you. I need that tight wet pussy around my thick hard cock." He whispered in her ear. Kagome breathed heavily and her head swam she could hardly breath, she was being suffocated by emotions of pleasure and bliss and she loved it. "InuYasha I need you too, I need you inside of me right now." She whispered back into his ear and bit his ear gently. InuYasha grunted out her name and Kagome moved her hips against his and InuYasha grunted her name again. Kagome moaned as InuYasha started to trial kisses and bites down her neck, sucking gently, continuing to kiss and bit gently down her body, kissing, licking and sucking her nipples making Kagome's back arch. Where ever his lips, licks and bites touched left a trial of fire and Kagome forgot to breathe.

"InuYasha." Kagome moaned out as InuYasha continued to kiss, bite and lick his way down her body. InuYasha smiled as he got down to her core. He ran his lips along her thigh and then up and over her pussy lips and Kagome shuddered in pleasure. InuYasha smiled and ran his tongue up the wall of her pussy and licked up until the tip of his tongue ran over her clit and Kagome moaned out and her hips moved forward. InuYasha smiled and held on to her hips as he took the tip of his tongue and ran it over her clit again and Kagome cried out in bliss. InuYasha smiled and pushed his tongue deep into her tight wet pussy and Kagome cried out his name. His sweet attack on her pussy was driving her crazy, she wanted him pushing in and out of here right that second. InuYasha ran his tongue up her pussy again and sucked gently on her clit and Kagome's back arched. "Oh god InuYasha! I need you thick hard cock deep inside my tight wet pussy right now!" Kagome moaned out coming close to her orgasm.

InuYasha growled low and started to kiss, lick and bite his way up her body again. Kagome moaned and shuddered in pure pleasure and bliss. InuYasha grunted out her name in her ear as he kissed and bit her neck. Kagome moved her hips up against InuYasha's and she moaned again, biting InuYasha's ear. InuYasha breathed heavily and put the head of his cock at her opening, which was wet and tight just for him. "InuYasha I need you, I need you inside of me!" Kagome moaned out, her body craving, begging for him to be deep inside her. InuYasha grunted out her name as he slowly pushed himself inside her and Kagome's back arched in pain and pleasure of the feel of him going inside her. It was painfully slow and a pleasurable addicting the feeling of his thick hard cock, slowing sliding inside her tight wet pussy. InuYasha felt Kagome's nails dig into his back as he slowly started to thrust in and out of her. Kagome moaned out in pleasure and pressed her hips against InuYasha's begging him to go faster. InuYasha pushed into her faster and harder and Kagome moaned out in pleasure and arched her back as InuYasha thrusted in and out of her faster and faster and harder, pounding his cock into her pussy.

Kagome could feel her orgasm, building inside her; it felt like a fire that was leading up to an explosion. Kagome's breath came out heavily as her walls tightened around InuYasha's cock and InuYasha growled low in Kagome's ear as he continued to thrust into her. "Oh god InuYasha!" Kagome cried out as she orgasmed as her walls tightened around his cock and InuYasha pushed his cock all the way into her pussy, cumming deep, deep inside of her. InuYasha and Kagome breathed heavily as sweat dripped of their bodies and InuYasha smiled at her and kissed her. She was tired; he could see it in her eyes. InuYasha kissed her lips gently and softly. He rolled off her and brought her in his arms and ran his hand down her cheek and Kagome leaned into his hand. "You are so beautiful Kagome." He said softly kissing her lips again. Kagome smiled and kissed him back, making the kiss deeper.

"And I love you InuYasha." Kagome whispered against his lips, kissing him again. InuYasha smiled and squeezed her closer to him and he looked down at his future wife and bride, the mother of his future children, the light and love of his life. "I love you so much Kagome." InuYasha whispered and Kagome's eyes softened and she kissed him. "I love you to InuYasha with all my heart and soul." She said whispering back. InuYasha smiled and placed his hand over her stomach; Kagome bit her lip and looked up at InuYasha as she placed her hand over his. "I can't wait." She said smiling. InuYasha moved down and moved their hands away and kissed her stomach gently and Kagome giggled.

InuYasha smiled and kissed her stomach again and Kagome giggled "That tickles InuYasha." Kagome said giggling. InuYasha kissed her stomach again and again and Kagome went into a fight of laughter. "InuYasha, please, I give, I give!" Kagome said laughing. InuYasha smiled and chuckled and then came up to kiss her lips. "I can't wait either love." He said as they kissed deeply and passionately.

* * *

Weeee! Okay, yes InuYasha and Kagome are enganged and pregnant! :) Okay, chapter 15 is coming... tomorrow. It is the last and finally chapter, which is depressing, but it was a good story. To all my readers and reviewers, thank my boyfriend for the story and the quick updates; it's all him.

Anyways, R + R

Love, My-Immortal-Heart


	15. Epilouge: Celebration

**Summary: **At first it started out as just a way to get rid of their building sexual tension. It was suppose to be a one night thing, but then it turned into something so much more addiciting. InuXKag.

Alright, this is the last chapter of this story... it's sad but everything must come to an end, but this is just the beginning of the end. You know it's funny, I remember sending this to my boyfriend and he loved the ending, he loved the sotry beacuse it was our story, minus the physco boss, the dumb x-girlfriend, and the whole drama in general. But hopefully our future is going to turn out like this... whenever he decides to propse that is. XD But yeah, I am so happy that you enjoyed and loved this story as much as I did writing and my boyfriend did reading it. But really, you owe most of the thanks to my boyfriend, he is the reason this story came to be, he is my InuYasha and this story is dedicated to him and how amazing he is and how much he helped me with this story. Thank you so much my love, this story would be nothing without your help and support. And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added me as a story/author alert and favorite. Thanks so much!

_**Speical thanks to:** AngelFire85, Samurai Fish, beautifulyreal, Inufan 24-7, SexyInu, Rayn Lake, Mysterious-Moon06, kawaii, LonewolfBloodstorm, shei, kouga's older woman, TiffanyM, xoxcharminxox, LonelyxxBunny, xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx, jakenthebest, Maylathehero23, xKuroi No Bara x, Riri2885, Princ3ssEka, sutkie 13, AnimeFlunkie, Perkily-Hally, ahaad, DeathRose105, Vikky, scarlet with extreme, Inuyasha247, black4rose13, arrancar125, P-Tama, _and _Angelblaze2006. _

Alright, here it is the last chapter of Pure Ecstacy... the beginning of the end.

* * *

_**Epilogue: Celebration:**_

**_10 years later:_**

InuYasha smiled as he walked through the door of his house, when he walked in; he could already smell something delicious cooking for dinner. He took of his coat and walked into the house, going through the living room and straight into the kitchen.

He stood in the kitchen doorway just watching her cooking, not believing that he had such an incredible woman as a wife and mother to his children. He walked into the kitchen quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and Kagome smiled and leaned into him. He pulled her closer to him and she couldn't help but giggle. He took in her scent, which he still couldn't place, or name or get enough of after all these years. Kagome went back to cooking, InuYasha's arms still around her waist. "So how was your day love?" she asked him, stirring something in a pot.

He smiled she was always concerned about him "Meh." Was all he said as he still held onto her. Kagome smiled happily as he did this, she loved it when he held her. "Where are Warren and Alicia?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome sighed "Warren is in the dojo playing around with that sword you gave him and Alicia is reading in her room and Alicia informed me that she wants a sword too like her brother." Kagome said looking at him smiling and raising her eye brow. InuYasha chuckled "Ah, like father like son and like mother like daughter." He said softly and tenderly, happy and proud of his family of four. Kagome finished stirring, and turned to oven top off. She turned around in InuYasha's arms facing him, biting her lower lip; nervously. "What is it love?" he asked her, knowing that she was biting her lip because she was nervous about something.

"You know how you said that you wanted three kids?" she asked him and he nodded his head. "Well, you are going to get three kids, in about nine more months." She said smiling, looking up at him; glowing. InuYasha smiled, a real big smile picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her, passionately and deeply. They pulled away needing air, and he placed her on the ground, and placed his hands on either side of her face. "I am the luckiest man alive." He said softly and sweetly, making Kagome bite her lip and smile. He smiled down at her, his beautiful wife, mother of his children, smart, funny, sexy and everything he ever wanted; she was most of his world, she was almost all of it. He picked her up, bridal style and Kagome laughed as he carried her to their room. "InuYasha, the kids are here!" she said smiling, blushing a little. He grinned "Well, are they in their rooms, doing their own thing?" he asked her, huskily. Kagome bit her lip and nodded "Yes, but still -."

"But still nothing, we are celebrating." He said as he opened the door and shut it with his foot. Kagome looked up at him "What are we celebrating?" she asked him as he set her down on the bed, her hair spreading around her. He smiled and ran his fingers over her lips, down her jaw and then down the valley of her breasts. Kagome shivered and moaned and looked up at him. "Life, family, each other; do you really need a reason to have sex with me?" he asked her chuckling. Kagome bit her lip and rolled her eyes "No, I'm just curious is all." She said blushing. InuYasha laughed "I love it when you do that, blush and bite your lip." Kagome laughed, and ran her fingers over his lips, down his amazing chest, down to his ripped abs, and down to run her fingers over his thick, hard cock. He growled low and smiled and kissed her deeply and passionately. InuYasha pulled out of the kiss and started to kiss down her body and Kagome moaned and smiled. InuYasha got to her stomach and kissed it gently and rested his head on her stomach. With his ear flat against her stomach and his superior hearing, he could hear his baby's heart beat.

He smiled "I can hear his heart beat and it's beautiful." He said and then he kissed her stomach again. "His? How do you know it's a boy?" she asked him, running her fingers through his hair as he laid his ear back on her stomach. "Because we said two boys and one girl and they order was boy, girl, boy- so this time it's going to be a boy. I know it is." InuYasha said and Kagome smiled. "Alright love I believe you." She said and InuYasha smiled and kissed her stomach and started to continue kissing down her body.

"Mom?! Dad?! Warren cut himself playing with his sword again!" They hear Alicia yell. Kagome laughed and InuYasha growled. "We better answer their call and tell them the good news." Kagome said as InuYasha came back up her body and kissed her lips. "I guess so." He said as he got off the bed and Kagome laughed and got off the bed. "You guess so? Come on love we can finish this later." She said in his ear, biting it and InuYasha growled low.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Alicia yelled louder and Kagome giggled. "Oh we will finish this later, once I teach Warren how to bandage himself and teach Alicia how to do it so they can help each other. Besides you are the best M.I.LF." he said and Kagome laughed and hit his arm. "Yeah, yeah go be super-dad and save Warren and Alicia while I go finish cooking dinner." Kagome said as she removed her arms from around InuYasha and walked through the doorway. InuYasha hit her ass as he walked past her going to down the stair and Kagome just giggles.

"Hey squirt, where's your brother?" InuYasha asked as he kneeled down and gave his daughter a hug. Alicia hugged him and said "Warren was trying to do a trick he saw you do once and the sword slipped and now his arm is bleeding. He says it doesn't hurt, but he wanted you; so I came to get you. Come on daddy, let's go." Alicia said as she grabbed his hand and tugged on it. "Alright I'm coming." He said as Alicia began to lead him out of the house to the dojo. Kagome smiled and continued to finish cooking dinner for their ever growing family.

**Later on that Night:**

InuYasha crawled into bed and Kagome snuggled up to him. InuYasha placed his hand on Kagome's stomach. "So nine more months and we are going to have another little one." He said and Kagome nodded and bit her lip.

"You know surprisingly enough, I'm really looking forward to this child. I mean don't get me wrong I was looking forward to Warren and Alicia, but this is our third, which means we know what to do and not to do. Maybe it will be easier." Kagome said and then she laughed. "No I bet it won't." InuYasha said laughing with her.

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome said kissing him lightly. "And I love you too Kagome." InuYasha whispered against her lips and kissed her deeply, softly and passionately. InuYasha smiled and started to kiss her stomach and Kagome started laughing. "InuYasha!" Kagome said in between fits of pure laughter. InuYasha stoped and placed his head on her stomach, looking up at her. Kagome smiled and looked down at him, smiling biting her lip and running her fingers through his hair. "Was it worth it all?" InuYasha asked her, his eyes intense. Kagome smiled at him "InuYasha, it was worth it and so much more. Look how far we've come love. We went from secret kisses and hidden smiles to getting married in high society and having two children with one on the way. I am married to the sexiest, sweetest, most amazing man alive. I am so lucky, I am the luckiest girl alive, InuYasha." she said her eyes filled with love. InuYasha couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, from ear to ear. He kissed her again on the lips, holding nothing back. "Kagome, you are wrong. I am the luckiest man alive. I have everything and anything I have ever wanted, right here. I have it all - and amazingly beautiful wife, two wonderful kids, I have you, my love and that is all that I am ever going to need." he said his voice so soft and sweet, it made Kagome's heart melt. Kagome smiled and placed her hands on each side of his cheeks and brought him to her lips kissing him deeper and deeper. Soon they were making sweet and passionate love all through the night and into the early morning light filled with the purest of ecstacy...

As their fairy tale was just starting to begin.

* * *

Yes, it wasn't long, but it didn't need to be. Warren was 10 and Alicia was 8. By the way Kagome ends up having a baby boy that they name Christopher. My boyfriend meh'd at me when he read the part of their sex being cut off by their kids. But I didn't want to end it with a lemon, I wanted it to end with everyone thinking about how their sex would be. Besides, I have never been pregnant so I wouldn't really know how the sex would be if I was... XP.

But yeah, thanks so much to all of my readers, reviewers, and people who have added me as a favorite or an alert. Thanks for all the feed back and thanks for all the ideas. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you all loved it and enjoyed it as much as me and my boyfriend did, thanks so much everyone! hugs and kisses (in a non-gay way...)

Love you all and thanks so much, My-Immortal-Heart 3


End file.
